Future Depends On You
by DeShadyLady
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang dokter umum, namun dokter bukanlah pekerjaan utamanya. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Haruno Sakura, dan merasa ada yang berbeda. Hidup memang dinamis, ditambah lagi kenyataan menyaktikan yang terkuak satu per satu. Akankah hidupnya berubah menjadi lebih baik atau bahkan lebih buruk dari saat ini?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Pagi yang melelahkan.

Apa? 'Pagi' yang melelahkan?

Ya, pagi yang melelahkan. Begitulah yang dirasakan seorang lelaki berambut gelap, berbadan tegap, dan bermata _onyx._ Ia masih memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam. Ia juga mengangkat koper berwarna hitam, berjalan masuk ke rumahnya yang megah. Rumah itu sederhana, gelap, sepi, dan terasa dingin. Mungkin tidak dapat dikategorikan 'rumah', mengingat hanya seorang pria yang tinggal ditempat tersebut. Sebut saja itu tempat tinggal, tempat tinggal untuk seseorang yang amat sangat kesepian dan kelelahan setiap hari.

Dirumah itu terdapat sebuah lambang kipas besar berwarna merah putih. Ya, itu adalah lambang keluarga Uchiha, dan yang tinggal dirumah itu adalah seorang Uchiha, hanya seorang. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pria berumur 27 tahun yang bekerja dari pagi hingga sore, kemudian bekerja lagi pada malam hari hingga subuh. Hal tersebut selalu berulang setiap harinya, begitulah kegiatannya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

Setelah memasuki tempat tinggalnya itu, Sasuke melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu, pukul 7.30 pagi. Kemudian ia segera berjalan ke kamarnya, dan langsung mandi dengan cepat. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju kemeja, celana panjang, dan jas putih dokter. Di jas tersebut digantungkan sebuah _name tag_ yang bertuliskan 'dr. Uchiha'. Kemudian ia bergegas berjalan menuju mobil _sport_ -nya, yang bisa terbilang mewah. Tidak lama kemudian, ia sampai di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja, Konohagakure General Hospital. Ia berjalan masuk sambil sesekali tersenyum dengan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Setelah sampai diruangannya, ia langsung merebahkan badannya di sebuah kursi besar yang memang miliknya di ruang tersebut. Ia menutup mata dan merenungkan sampai kapan ia akan menjalani hidup seperti ini, sendirian, kesepian, dan sangat melelahkan. Dan karena kelelahan, ia lupa untuk mengunci pintu ruangnya bekerja seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba, masuk seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Selamat pagi, dokter Uchiha! Pagi ini Anda akan menemui beberapa pasien dari pukul 9 pagi sampai pukul 11, kemudian pukul 12 siang Anda akan bertemu dengan seorang dokter yang akan magang di rumah sakit ini." ucap Karin, asisten Sasuke di rumah sakit itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Ma.. Maaf, Sasuke.. Aku melihat pintumu terbuka, jadi.. aku pikir kamu tidak akan keberatan jika aku masuk dan memberi tahu jadwalmu hari ini." balas Karin dengan wajah bersalah.

"Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun? Sudahlah, enyah dari hadapanku dan jangan panggil aku 'Sasuke' di dalam rumah sakit. Terima kasih jadwalnya" ucap Sasuke dengan nada keras.

Karin menundukkan kepalanya dan segera keluar dari ruangan dokter Uchiha yang sangat menjengkelkan itu. Meski sedikit kesal, Karin sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Sasuke memang seperti itu dan tidak pernah senyum sekali pun padanya. Tapi, ia rela diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke karena ia memang menyukai Sasuke dari pertama kali mereka bertemu dan ia berpikir mungkin suatu hari mereka dapat bersama.

 **POV: Sasuke**

"Hari ini benar-benar hari yang paling melelahkan dalam hidupku" gumam Sasuke.

Aku sangat lelah menjalani kehidupan seperti ini, rasanya ingin kuakhiri saja hidupku. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ingin rasanya lari dari kenyataan ini, ingin rasanya hidup sebagai orang biasa. Aku selalu iri dengan beberapa pasienku yang selalu ditemani anak atau keluarganya saat berkunjung untuk memeriksa kesehatannya. Rasanya aku ingin mencari seorang wanita, menikahinya, dan mempunyai anak cucu serta keturunan yang banyak. Tapi aku tahu, hal itu mustahil, mengingat aku masih punya profesi lain selain menjadi dokter umum.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, semua pasien yang menemuiku untuk _check-up_ sudah pulang. Aku mendapat waktu untuk santai sebentar dalam ruangan praktekku ini. Aku menutup mataku, mengistirahatkan kepalaku di sandaran kursiku. Pikiranku melayang pada masa lalu, masa dimana ayah, ibu, dan kakakku, masih hidup di dunia ini. Kami selalu makan bersama, tertawa bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, aku tidak bisa melupakan apa yang menjadi penyebab kematian mereka. Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu yang menghilangkan lamunanku.

'Tok tok tok'

"Masuklah." ucapku singkat.

Kemudian seorang wanita, mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis, berambut merah muda, bertubuh ramping, dan bermata _emerald_ berjalan memasuki ruanganku.

"Se..Selamat siang, dokter Uchiha. Aku Sakura Haruno. Mahasiswi yang akan magang disini. Dan aku diminta untuk menemuimu." ucap gadis itu.

Aku melihat jam sejenak, oh, sudah jam 12 rupanya. Tidak terasa, cepat sekali 1 jam berlalu.

"Selamat datang, Sakura. Aku harap kau dapat menjadi dokter yang baik kedepannya." ucapku asal sambil memberi sedikit senyum padanya. Sakura juga membalas senyumku.

Ya, rumah sakit ini memang menerima mahasiswa yang ingin magang. Dan, dokterlah yang harus membimbing para mahasiswa itu. Aku sendiri sudah membimbing 3 mahasiswa laki-laki sebelumnya, ini pertama kali aku membimbing seorang mahasiswa perempuan, eh, lebih tepatnya, seorang mahasiswi. Sakura sederhana, namun penampilannya cantik dan menawan. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku merasa agak senang menerima seorang mahasiswi magang dari universitas. Mengingat 3 orang yang dulu kubimbing agak menyebalkan.

Aku pun membuat jadwal dengan Sakura, apa saja yang akan kami lakukan pada hari apa saja dan jam berapa. Ia terlihat sangat antusias. 1 jam berlalu, pembahasan kami selesai.

"Terima kasih, dokter Uchiha. Aku akan datang lagi sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah kita bahas." ucap Sakura dan tersenyum padaku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa damai ketika melihat senyumnya, aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini lagi. Terakhir aku merasakan ini, saat aku melihat ibuku tersenyum.

"Hm, sama-sama. Ingat jangan terlambat." ucapku cepat dengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu." ucap Sakura lagi, sambil beranjak dari kursi yang biasa diduduki pasien saat berkonsultasi denganku.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1.10 siang, aku rasa sudah saatnya aku makan siang. Tapi.., dengan siapa? Aku bahkan hampir tidak punya teman, selain si Naruto yang menyebalkan itu. Tunggu, gadis ini.. Sakura.. Mungkin saja aku bisa berteman dengannya? Ah, mana mungkin dia mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku, lebih baik ak buang pikiran ini jauh-jauh. Aku memandangnya saat ia berjalan menuju arah pintu.

Aku membiarkannya keluar dari ruanganku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk makan sendirian. Terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan ocehan Naruto saat ia makan. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkannya. Aku berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit, melihat apa yang bisa kumakan, semua lauknya hanya membuat hariku semakin buruk, tidak ada yang kusukai.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dan makan di restoran terdekat. Dan sesampaiku di tempat parkir, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berteriak.

"Lepas, lepaskan aku! Sudah cukup kau mengganggu hidupku" teriak seorang wanita.

Aku rasa aku mengenal suara itu, aku melihat sekelilingku. Aku menemukan Sakura, ya, Sakura yang baru saja kukenal, sedang meneriaki seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu memegang erat tangan Sakura, seperti sedang memaksanya.

"Ayolah, ikut aku! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu kali ini!" ucap lelaki yang tak kukenal itu.

"TIDAK! Sudah cukup aku menderita!" ucap Sakura. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter, jangan hancurkan cita-citaku! Aku tidak sudi bersamamu lagi!" lanjutnya.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sepertinya sangat membenci pria itu, aku memutuskan untuk mendekat ke mereka.

"Hei.., jangan berisik di depan rumah sakit." ucapku dengan mentapa tajam pria itu.

"Siapa kau? Ini bukan urusanmu! Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku!" balas pria itu.

"Aku mengenalnya." ucapku sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang sebelahnya lagi. Lalu, aku menatap Sakura. Ia menunduk dan… menangis. "Lepaskan genggamanmu!" teriakku kepada pria itu.

"Tidak! Kau kira kau siapa, hah? Apa pekerjaan seorang dokter untuk mengurusi urusan orang lain?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk jas putih dokterku.

"Kalau kau tak mau…" ucapku dengan ketus. Aku menatapnya tajam, kemudian aku menendang salah satu kakinya dengan sangat keras. Ia terjatuh dan tangan Sakura yang digenggamnya lepas. Aku segera menarik Sakura dengan satu-satunya tangan yang kumiliki saat ini, mengingat salah satu lenganku hilang setengah karena kecelakaan yang terjadi tidak lama setelah aku sah menjadi dokter, itulah sebabnya aku tidak dapat menjadi dokter spesialis. Aku segera membawa Sakura berlari ke mobilku yang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pandangannya kosong, dan ia hanya berjalan kemana pun aku menuntunnya. Sesampai di mobil, aku segera menyalakan mobil dan pergi dari rumah sakit.

Sakura hanya diam, tidak bersuara. Pandangannya masih kosong. Aku mulai khawatir.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Eh..! Dok..Dokter!" Sakura berteriak kaget. Ia melihat sekeliling. "Bagaimana bisa aku disini? Ini mobil dokter?"

"Ya, apa kau tak ingat kejadian tadi?" balasku bertanya lagi. Aku melihat sakura terdiam sesaat.

"Oh! Aduh, maafkan aku dokter! Seharusnya aku tidak bertengkar disana dan merepotkanmu seperti ini." jawab Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang memutuskan untuk ikut campur." jawabku ringkas. "Siapa pria itu?" aku lanjut bertanya.

Mata Sakura melihatku dengan kaget. Kemudian ia menunduk, diam sejenak. Mungkin berpikir apakah ia harus memberitahuku yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Dia….masa laluku" ucap Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2 - Have we met before?

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 2: Have we met before?

(Pernahkah kita bertemu sebelumnya?)

" _Eh..! Dok..Dokter!" Sakura berteriak kaget. Ia melihat sekeliling. "Bagaimana bisa aku disini? Ini mobil dokter?"_

" _Ya, apa kau tak ingat kejadian tadi?" balasku bertanya lagi. Aku melihat sakura terdiam sesaat._

" _Oh! Aduh, maafkan aku dokter! Seharusnya aku tidak bertengkar disana dan merepotkanmu seperti ini." jawab Sakura._

" _Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang memutuskan untuk ikut campur." jawabku ringkas. "Siapa pria itu?" aku lanjut bertanya._

" _Dia….masa laluku" ucap Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk._

 **POV: Sasuke**

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura, aku sedikit terkejut.

Kemudian aku diam dan mengendarai mobilku. Masa lalu, lagi-lagi masa lalu, selalu masa lalu…

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa bayang-bayang masa lalu selalu muncul dalam hidup seseorang? Seandainya manusia dapat hidup dengan selalu berpikiran ke depan, tanpa mengingat kejadian yang lalu. Namun kenyataannya tidak, setiap manusia memiliki memori dan daya ingat. Bahkan semakin sakit masa lalu itu, maka akan semakin melekat pada ingatan seseorang. Masa lalu yang kelam bahkan dapat membuat mental seseorang terganggu selama orang tersebut hidup.

"Dok.. Dokter?"

Suara Sakura memecah keheningan dan mengembalikan pikiranku ke kondisi saat ini lagi.

"Ah iya, maaf. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ti.. tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya heran dokter terdiam tiba-tiba."

Dia menjawabku dengan terbata-bata dan senyum pada akhir ucapannya. Dan aku? Aku hanya diam dan fokus menyetir seolah-olah tidak ada orang yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Aku bisa dibilang seseorang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarku, dan hal itu tidak begitu baik. Contohnya saja saat ini, aku bahkan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi kepada Sakura setelah mengetahui orang tersebut merupakan bagian masa lalunya. Tapi, mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk sementara waktu ini. Aku belum mengenal Sakura lebih dalam dan aku sendiri sudah mendapat cukup banyak urusan dengan masa laluku. Terutama dengan kecelakaan penyebab hilangnya salah satu lenganku.

Aku juga sudah cukup handal menyetir sebelah tangan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan. Sebenarnya, saat kehilangan tangan ini aku sudah bersiap untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan pagi hariku, seorang dokter. Karena bagiku dokter haruslah sempurna, sehat jasmani dan rohani. Tapi apa daya, pihak rumah sakit memintaku untuk tetap menjadi dokter umum dan tetap praktek seperti biasa. Aku tidak menolak permintaan mereka karena hal ini juga menguntungkanku untuk menutupi pekerjaan sebenarnya yang aku lakukan pada malam hari.

Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi dan terus mengendarai mobil hingga ke tempat makan siang yang ingin ku tuju, restoran Italia favoritku.

 **POV: Sakura**

Aku merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. Entah mengapa, apakah karena aku meninggalkan mantan kekasihku dan pergi dengan pria lain? Atau karena aku sudah memberi pria disampingku ini, seorang dokter yang akan menjadi pembimbingku, mendapat masalah karena masalahku tadi? Oh, andai saja mantan kekasihku tidak muncul, mungkin sekarang aku sudah di rumah menikmati makan siangku.

Setelah aku memberitahunya bahwa orang di parkiran tadi adalah mantan kekasihku, dokter ini tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku semakin penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya. Seseorang yang normal pasti akan bertanya mengenai perasaan atau keadaan seseorang, tapi pria ini tidak. Aku semakin heran, mengapa ia bisa menjadi dokter? Dokter harusnya sangat peduli dan bersikap penyayang terhadap seluruh orang yang ia jumpai. Tapi sekali lagi, pria ini tidak. Ia terlihat tidak peduli pada sekelililingnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kasihan padanya.

Eh, tunggu.. kasihan? Ah, jangan bodoh, Sakura. Harusnya kamu mengasihani dirimu sendiri yang masih dikejar-kejar oleh mantan kekasihmu yang brengsek itu.

Mobil yang kududuki berhenti, tiba di sebuah restoran Italia yang cukup terkenal di daerah ini.

"Ayo, kita makan disini." ucap dokter Uchiha.

"Ah, ba.. baiklah." jawabku gugup. Entah mengapa aku merasa gugup saat akan menjawab pertanyaannya atau saat berbicara dengannya.

Kami berjalan masuk dan disambut oleh seorang pelayan paruh baya.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke. Duduk di tempat biasa ya?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Iya, _baa-san_." balas Sasuke.

Kami berdua pun duduk di tempat yang mungkin 'biasa' ditempati oleh dokter Uchiha bila ia berkunjung ke restoran ini. Melihat interaksi dokter Uchiha dengan pelayan itu, aku membuat kesimpulan bahwa dokter Uchiha sering berkunjung ke restoran ini.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka, jangan malu-malu." ucap dokter Uchiha kepadaku.

"I.. iya, Uchiha-sama." Jawabku

"Ah, panggil saja Sasuke. Aku rasa umur kita juga tidak berbeda jauh."

"Oh, baiklah, Sa.. Sasuke-sama."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, Sakura. Panggil saja Sasuke..-kun, jika kau mau."

"Tentu saja, ma.. mau. Sasuke-kun."

Percakapan yang amat sangat tidak disangka olehku. Wajahku memerah saat memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun', tapi dia terlihat sangat tenang. Siapa orang ini sebenarnya? Mengapa ia sangat tenang dalam situasi canggung? Oh, Ia seorang dokter yang dingin. Aku mulai berpikir, ia manusia apa bukan. Ah, otakku memang terlalu bodoh. Tentu saja dia seorang manusia, fisiknya normal seperti manusia. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu terbiasa berpikiran yang tidak-tidak karena perlakuan mantan kekasihku yang memang sering membohongiku dulu.

Tiba-tiba dokter Uchi.. eh, Sasuke, memanggil pelayan paruh baya tadi.

" _Baa-san_ , aku mau Spaghetti Bolognaise ekstra tomat dan jus tomat susu." ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Sudah menemukan yang ingin dimakan?" lanjut Sasuke bertanya padaku.

"Ah iya, aku pesan Fusili Seafood dan jus jeruk." ucapku dengan cepat sambil tersenyum ke pelayan.

Tidak lama kemudian, makanan datang. Kami makan sambil sedikit berbincang mengenai makanan yang kami sukai dan tidak sukai. Makan siang hari ini terasa berbeda, aku sangat senang dapat berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

 **POV: Normal**

Setelah selesai makan di restoran tersebut, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit. Sasuke meminta Sakura mengikutinya, dan entah mengapa Sakura hanya mengiyakan permintaannya.

Karin, asisten Sasuke, melihat Sasuke berjalan bersama Sakura menuju ruangan Sasuke, ia kemudian berlari menuju arah mereka sambil membawa kertas yang berisi rincian jadwal untuk Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Karin sambil memandang tajam pada Sakura.

"Eh, ee.. Maaf, aku tidak.,. " ucap Sakura berusaha menjelaskan.

"Memangnya kamu pikir kamu siapa? Waktu berbicaramu dengan dokter Uchiha sudah habis tadi. Kemudian sekarang kamu menemui dokter Uchiha tanpa memberitahuku? Aku yang mengurus semua jadwalnya di sini!" sela Karin tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura berbicara.

"Apakah aku harus meminta izinmu untuk membawa seseorang ke dalam ruanganku, Karin?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

Karin terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Apa.. apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Aku yang mengatur jadwalmu, kau ada pertemuan setelah ini. Dan.. kau tidak biasanya membawa seseorang ke dalam ruanganmu?" tanya Karin menekan suaranya.

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Karin.

"Batalkan seluruh jadwalku hari ini." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Ikut aku, Sakura." ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk dan mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Dokter.. eh, maaf. Sasuke-kun, apa tidak apa-apa? Anda seorang dokter, pasti sangat sibuk, aku tidak ingin mengganggu. Lagipula Karin terlihat punya catatan jadwalmu sekarang." ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku .. aku minta maaf karena tidak menghiraukanmu tadi di mobil setelah kamu berkata bahwa laki-laki itu adalah masa lalumu, aku berhutang maaf padamu." balas Sasuke.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa membatalkan seluruh jadwalmu hanya untuk minta maaf padaku, Sasuke-kun? Kita.. kita juga baru saja mengenal satu sama lain."

"Tidak. Aku juga tahu jadwal itu tidak begitu penting, hari ini aku sebenarnya tidak harus praktek. Hanya saja ada beberapa pasienku meminta untuk bertemu denganku tadi pagi. Tapi aku senang aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke memberi senyum tipis pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, pipinya merona. Meski baru mengenal, ia merasa ia sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Perasaan apa ini? Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih tadi telah membantuku mengusir baijngan itu." kata Sakura sambil memberi penekanan saat mengucapkan kata 'bajingan'.

"Hahaha, ba…bajingan? Tak ku sangka, Sakura, kau.. hahaha."

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sakura yang tidak senang langsung membelakangi dia dan mengerutkan dahinya. Sakura tidak terima dengan tingkah Sasuke, apa yang ada dipikiran Sakuke? Sakura adalah perempuan baik-baik. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura berbalik.

"Memangnya apa yang lucu? Dia seorang pembohong, seorang pengkhianat, dan juga laki-laki yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab!" balas Sakura sedikit berteriak.

Sasuke terkejut, matanya terbelalak, mulutnya langsung tertutup rapat.

"Lalu dengan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang bajingan, kau langsung menilai aku sebagai seorang perempuan tidak benar dan sering berkata kasar mengenai seseorang? Begitu, hah?" lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke semakin terkejut. Sejauh ini, selama hidupnya, tidak ada yang berani berteriak memarahinya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, klan Uchiha adalah klan terhormat di desa, desa Konoha tempat ia tinggal selama ini. Sasuke mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf jika aku menyinggungmu, aku tidak tahu kau sesensitif itu." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau jangan seenaknya saja menilai seseorang jika tidak tahu apa yang sedang dihadapinya! Aku sendiri bahkan belum tahu kau ini sebenarnya orang baik atau bukan? Kita baru saja mengenal tadi siang tapi kau sudah menilaiku seenaknya dan bahkan sekarang kau menilaiku sensitif, padahal ini salahmu, Sasuke Uchiha!" ucap Sakura tanpa berhenti.

Sasuke semakin terkejut. Ia terpaku pada ucap 'orang baik atau bukan?' Ah, ia memang bukan orang jahat. Tapi hal ini mengganggu pikirannya karena berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya di malam hari.

"Tenang, Sakura. Aku bukan orang jahat atau orang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku minta maaf." jawab Sasuke.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang Sasuke Uchiha baru saja membuang jauh-jauh gengsinya dan mengakui kesalahannya.

"Huf, iya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa hal ini juga terjadi karena kita belum benar-benar saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku juga minta maaf telah berteriak tadi." ucap Sakura.

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk dalam keheningan. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke menawarkan segelas air putih kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan mereka kembali berbicara.

"Sakura, aku merasa mengenalmu.." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" jawab Sakura terkejut

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku.. juga merasa dekat denganmu, seperti sudah kenal lama."

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"I..iya, makanya aku sampai berani mengikutimu ke mana saja hari ini, hehehe." jawab Sakura sambil tersipu malu.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Keduanya saling memandang dengan ekspresi senang.

"Oh ya, laki-laki tadi.. kalau bole tahu.. siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eeh, maaf Sakura. Jika tidak ingin memberita.."

"Namanya Sasori.."

Sasuke terdiam dan melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Dulu aku mencintainya, amat sa..ngat mencintainya. Namun, dia meng…khianatiku. Ia ber..mesraan dengan pe..rempuan lain dibe..lakangku. Aku mengetahui ia ber…selingkuh saat aku men..datangi suatu super…market tanpa mem…beri…tahunya. Aku melihat…nya sedang bergan…dengan ta..ngan dan se..sekali ber..pelu..kan de..ngan perem..puan itu." jelas Sakura terbata-bata sambil menangis.

"Sakura, tidak usah dilanjutkan jika tidak ingin." balas Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

Sakura mengusap air matanya, dan menepuk pelan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah masa laluku. Lagipula, aku memang sedang dalam proses melupakan hal-hal tersebut. Dia juga bukan seorang lelaki yang baik saat kami berpacaran. Jadi mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk melupakannya.. hehe" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ke Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Memangnya masa lalu bisa dilupakan semudah itu? Semua manusia punya memori." tanya Sasuke yang tidak percaya melihat Sakura tersenyum setelah mengetahui sakit hati yang dialaminya.

"Iya, buktinya sekarang aku sedang menjalankan kuliahku dengan magang sebagai dokter, kan? Dan aku menjadikan masa laluku sebagai pelajaran." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Mungkin perempuan ini lebih kuat dari dirinya yang selalu tenggelam di masa lalu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke melirik jam dinding, sudah jam 4 sore rupanya. Tidak ia sangka, hari yang melelahkan ini malah menjadi hari yang menyenangkan baginya. Senang rasanya ada yang dapat diajak bicara. Namun, ia tidak lupa akan tanggung jawab pekerjaan yang satunya lagi. Ia harus segera pulang untuk tidur 1 hingga 2 jam kemudian berangkat bekerja lagi.

 **POV: Sasuke**

"Sakura, maaf. Sudah pukul 4 sore. Apakah tidak apa jika aku menyuruhmu pulang karena aku juga masih ada urusan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku yang tidak sadar sampai berbicara denganmu hingga sore begini, hehe" balas Sakura.

"Tidak tidak, aku senang ada yang menemaniku berbicara."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke-kun. Aku akan datang lagi sesuai jadwal yang kita sepakati tadi siang."

"Ya, hati-hati, Sakura."

Sakura meninggalkan ruanganku, diam-diam aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku memasang wajah datarku kembali, Karin menatapku heran namun aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku melihat Sakura berjalan pulang sendirian, aku mengikutinya, tentu saja dengan berjalan juga. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis dan rapi, membuka pintu dengan kunci, kemudian masuk ke dalam. Ternyata rumah Sakura tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Aku yang melihat Sakura masuk rumah dengan aman dan mengetahui rumahnya dekat rumah sakit merasa lega, dan berputar balik.

Aku akhirnya mengetahui apa yang sedang dialami oleh Sakura. Patah hati. Menurutku dikhianati oleh sesorang merupakan suatu kejadian yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan. Tapi, Sakura berbeda, ia kuat. Ia bahkan tersenyum setelah sempat menangis. Aku juga merasa sangat mengenalnya dan pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana? Dan kapan? Aku bahkan nyaman berbicara dengannya. Dan aku mengikutinya sampai ke sini hanya untuk menjamin ia sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku khawatir pada orang yang baru saja kutemui? Ah, lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan malam nanti. Aku berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit, mengendarai mobilku dan pulang ke tempat tinggalku.

To be Continue

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review :D


	3. Chapter 3 - Emptiness

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 3: Emptiness (Kekosongan)

 **POV: Sasuke**

Huft, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tinggalku. Aku tidak ingin menyebutnya rumah, karena aku hanya mampir ke tempat ini untuk sekedar mandi dan tidur. Dapur dengan peralatan yang cukup lengkap tidak pernah kugunakan karena aku tidak bisa memasak. Televisi tidak pernah kunyalakan karena kesibukanku memiliki pekerjaan ganda. Mesin cuci juga tidak pernah kugunakan, aku menggunakan jasa _laundry_ di dekat rumahku. Bahkan terdapat banyak debu pada foto-foto yang tergantung pada dinding. Foto-foto itulah yang menyemangati keseharianku, foto keluargaku.

Keluarga adalah segalanya untukku. Aku bahkan belum bisa melupakan hari dimana kami kecelakaan. Dalam kecelakaan itu, hanya aku yang selamat.

Aku menghilangkan lamunanku. Melihat jam tanganku sejenak, pukul 17.00, berarti aku masih punya waktu untuk tidur sejenak. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kamar tidur dan berbaring di tempat tidurku, memejamkan mata.

Namun, kenangan masa lalu kembali menghantuiku. Saat itu, aku berusia 10 tahun. Aku dan keluargaku akan piknik ke pantai. Kami akan menikmati liburan bersama-sama. Ayah mengemudi mobil, ibu duduk disampingnya, aku dan kakak Itachi duduk di belakang. Ketika tiba di jalan yang sepi, tiba-tiba muncul truk besar yang menghantam mobil kami. Kakak langsung memelukku, ibu berpegangan pada ayah. Pandanganku kabur, seketika aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat aku bangun, aku sudah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Aku terkejut mendapati baju yang kukenakan berlumuran darah yang sudah mengering, kepalaku diperban dan tanganku diinfus. Tubuhku sakit dan tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas. Seorang perawat berjalan memasuki ruangan, aku bertanya padanya mengenai keluargaku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendengar perawat itu dengan sedih memberitahukan seluruh keluargaku telah meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan dan mulai saat ini aku akan hidup sendirian.

Lalu aku juga mendengar suara sayup-sayup yang mengatakan bahwa kecelakaan ini mungkin berupa kesengajaan dari anak buah penjahat yang ingin membalas dendam kepada ayahku yang bekerja sebagai polisi dan ia pernah menangkap ketua dari penjahat tersebut. Namun aku tidak tahu siapa penjahat itu dan sepertinya penjahat itu juga pandai menutupi diri mereka. Terdapat banyak rumor mengenai kecelakaan yang keluargaku alami. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa jasad kakakku bukanlah jasad Itachi yang asli. Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar atau mana yang salah, yang aku tahu sebagai anak umur 10 tahun adalah aku kehilangan segalanya, aku kehilangan keluarga bahagiaku. Aku bersyukur fisikku masih lengkap dan dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Keluargaku, Uchiha, merupakan salah satu keluarga yang terhormat di desa Konoha. Tidak sedikit orang yang mengucapkan belasungkawa dengan mengirimkanku uang. Uang yang Ayah dan Ibu tinggalkan juga tidak sedikit. Dengan semua uang inilah aku dapat melanjutkan sekolahku hingga menjadi dokter saat ini. Namun, sejak saat itu, hidupku kosong, tidak ada rasa apa-apa lagi yang terdapat dalam hatiku.

Aku terlelap tidak lama setelah mengingat semua masa laluku yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

 **POV: Normal**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian ia bergegas mandi, lalu berpakaian setelan jas dengan rapi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Ia mengendarai mobil _sport_ -nya dengan kencang dan pergi menuju tempatnya bekerja. Tentu saja bukan rumah sakit.

Tidak lama kemudian, sampailah ia di tempatnya bekerja. Sebuah gedung dengan desain yang megah, kira-kira mempunyai 10 lantai, namun gedung itu terkesan misterius dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu kecil. Sasuke berjalan masuk ke gedung tersebut. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan pencahayaan yang minim, ia dapat berjalan tanpa menyentuh perangkap apapun yang sengaja ditaruh di lantai pertama gedung tersebut. Kemudian ia memasuki lift yang dipasang lampu yang redup kemudian menekan angka 5.

Sesampainya lift di lantai 5, dia langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke- _sama_." ucap wanita itu.

"Hn." Sasuke membalasnya dengan dingin.

Sasuke dan wanita itu berjalan lurus ke depan, kemudian ia berhenti di depan suatu ruangan yang bertuliskan "Uchiha" dengan lambang kipas merah putih pada pintu tersebut. Ia membuka ruangan tersebut dengan sidik jarinya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Kau kembali saja." ucap Sasuke kepada wanita itu.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa perintah dari kapten." balas wanita itu mengingatkan Sasuke akan tugasnya.

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras. Sasuke menyalakan lampu dalam ruangan itu, ternyata itu adalah ruangannya untuk bekerja. Ya, memang pekerjaannya bukan dilaksanakannya di ruangan itu, namun itu adalah ruangan untuknya mengumpulkan data dan berkas.

Sasuke merebahkan badannya di kursi yang biasa ia duduki. Ia menutup mata sejenak.

'Kring.. Kring..' telepon yang tidak diharapkan berbunyi.

"Ya, kapten?" ucap Sasuke setelah mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Aku yakin kau tahu tugasmu yang sudah kita bicarakan kemarin." ucap suara dalam telepon.

"Ya, aku kerjakan secepat mungkin, kapten."

"Baik, aku tunggu laporanmu."

'Klep' Sasuke menutup gagang telepon itu.

Ia kemudian menghidupkan komputer, mulai mencari data mengenai seseorang. Dan di komputernya tampak gambar seseorang, serta nama dan data diri orang tersebut. Dan tertulis perintah dengan huruf berwarna merah, "KILL".

Ya, tidak salah lagi, kill yang artinya 'bunuh'. Ini berarti Sasuke harus membunuh targetnya itu. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari salah satu loker yang diberi pengaman retina _scanner._ Benda tersebut adalah kusanagi, pedang yang pernah ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan misinya.

"Heh, sudah lama sekali ya, akhirnya aku harus menggunakan ini lagi." gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya lagi, pukul 00.00, ia masih punya waktu untuk menutup mata selama satu jam. Waktu itu tidak disia-siakannya, ia tidur di kursi.

Karena tadi ia memasang alarm pada jam tangannya, jam tangannya bergertar tepat pada pukul 01.00 untuk membangunkannya.

Ia melepaskan dasinya, mengganti jasnya dengan jubah tebal hitam pekat. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruangan lalu mengunci ruangan tersebut.

 **POV: Sasuke**

Aku diberi misi lagi oleh kapten. Setelah sekian lama, misi ini berupa misi untuk membunuh. Padahal aku sudah lama tidak melakukan itu, entah apa yang ada dipikiran kapten. Beberapa bulan ini kapten hanya memberiku misi menjadi pengawas untuk mengawasi pembunuhan yang dilakukan anak buah lainnya dan mengecek apakah mereka menyelesaikan misi tepat waktu atau tidak.

Ya, pekerjaan malamku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Aku cukup handal dalam membunuh. Lagipula aku tidak merasakan apa-apa jika membunuh apapun atau siapapun, meski aku seorang dokter. Bahkan aku semakin terbiasa melihat darah. Mungkin semua karena kekosongan yang aku rasakan selama ini.

Aku menjadi 'kosong' setelah keluargaku meninggal, tidak berperasaan, dingin, dan tidak peduli terhadap lingkungan sekitarku.

Selama ini kapten yang menemaniku, membesarkanku dan menyemangatiku untuk menjadi dokter. Ia juga melatihku untuk bertarung saat itu. Ia memberitahuku untuk belajar melindungi diriku sendiri. Sekarang aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan malam ini untuk membalas budinya. Aku tidak keberatan membunuh karena aku sudah biasa melakukannya dari 4 tahun yang lalu.

Aku keluar dari gedung membosankan itu, kemudian segera menuju ke tempat targetku berada. Organisasi yang didirikan kapten memang hebat. Seluruh basis data di semua negara dapat diakses, sehingga aku dapat dengan mudah mengetahui kebiasaan dari targetku. Dari data yang kuperoleh, saat ini pukul 01.30 pagi, target sedang berada di rumah. Aku melaju kencang menuju tujuan dengan mobilku.

Aku sampai di rumah besar yang dipenuhi oleh pengamanan ketat. Aku memarkirkan mobilku dibelakang rumah itu, pada bagian yang tidak tertangkap oleh CCTV. Hampir setiap sudut rumah itu terdapat _bodyguard_ yang berjaga-jaga. Ada juga CCTV yang mengawasi selama 24 jam. Aku sudah biasa melakukan misi seperti ini sejak dulu, tentu saja aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Aku akan masuk rumah itu dari tempat yang memiliki pengawasan yang paling minim. Aku segera melaksanakan tugasku, melumpuhkan seluruh penjaga satu per satu dan memasuki rumah itu diam-diam.

Aku menelusuri rumah itu, mencari kamar si target. Karena target mempunyai anak dan istri, aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Tidak lama setelah aku menelusuri, aku mendapati target sedang tidur di atas sofa ruang tengah dan aku dapat mencium bau alhokol yang tajam dari badannya. Tanpa basa basi, aku membunuh target itu dalam diam. Aku membungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku, kemudian aku menusuk tepat di jantungnya dengan pedangku. Targetku berhenti bernafas, ia sudah tewas.

Aku langsung bergegas pergi dari rumah itu sebelum ada penjaga, istri atau anaknya yang terbangun. Aku kembali ke gedung kapten. Naik ke lantai 5, memasuki ruanganku. Lalu aku mengelap darah yang melumuri pedangku dengan kain khusus yang sudah kusiapkan.

'Kring.. kring.. ' telepon berbunyi. Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Selesai, kapten. Sesuai perintahmu." ucapku langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Bagus, Sasuke. Aku memang tidak pernah salah menilaimu."

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantu kapten."

"Panggil saja _tou-san_ , seperti biasa kau memanggilku selama ini."

"Iya, _tou-san_. Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Hahaha, kau selalu sama Sasuke. Tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Kuberi kau libur selama 1 minggu, bersenang-senanglah."

"Hn. _Arigatou, tou-san._ "

"Nikmatilah hidupmu Sasuke, kau masih muda."

'Tut..tut..' kapten menutup telepon.

Aku senang, sangat senang. Akhirnya, aku dapat benar-benar menjadi dokter dalam 1 minggu ke depan. Yang lebih membuatku senang adalah kapten menyuruhku memanggilnya _tou-san_ saat berbicara di telepon. Telepon ini direkam dan dapat di dengar oleh seluruh anggota organisasi. Itu berarti kapten benar-benar mengakuiku sebagai anaknya.

Saat mengangkat telepon itu, aku tahu yang menelponku hanya kapten. Karena di organisasi ini tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku atau berbicara denganku, tidak satupun, kecuali mereka disuruh oleh kapten. Entah mereka takut, segan, atau benci, aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang jelas aku senang memiliki seorang Ayah 'lagi'.

Aku memang tidak keberatan untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini, namun semua orang yang bergabung ke dalam organisasi ini harus mematuhi persyaratan. Salah satunya adalah tidak boleh menikah. Kapten mempunyai banyak wanita di sampingnya, ia bahkan menawariku salah satu wanitanya. Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Aku lebih suka melihat pemandangan pasienku yang datang ditemani oleh istrinya atau anaknya. Meski sedang sakit, mereka terlihat bahagia dengan keluarga mereka.

Aku membuka tirai dan melihat pemandangan malam di luar jendela, malam ini bulan purnama. Seketika pikiranku melayang ke Sakura.

Siapa dia? Mengapa aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya? Mengapa aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya? Aku bahkan melakukan hal yang sudah lama tidak kulakukan, minta maaf. Berada didekatnya membuatku merasa lebih menjadi manusia. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menemuinya besok.

Aku pulang ke tempat tinggalku, beristirahat untuk memulai esok hari yang lebih baik.

 **POV: Sakura**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku setelah mendengar jam alarm ku berbunyi. Aku mematikannya dan melirik jam, pukul 06.00 pagi. Kemudian aku mandi dan berpakaian rapi.

Aku berangkat ke pasar hari ini, membeli persediaan untuk memasak. Aku merasa lebih baik membawa bekal ke tempat magangku dan aku juga tidak keberatan membuatkan lebih satu bento untuk Sasuke. Mengingat jadwal yang kami sepakati sangat padat, mungkin tidak akan sempat untuk makan siang diluar maupun di kantin.

Setelah pulang dari pasar, aku segera memasak di dapurku. Mengingat apa yang Sasuke katakan mengenai makanan kesukaannya, aku tidak lupa untuk menambahkan irisan tomat lebih pada bento yang kubuatkan untuknya. Aku harap ia suka masakanku, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Selesai memasak, aku membungkus kedua bento tersebut bersamaan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 pagi, aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian baru dan memakai jas putih ala dokter lengkap dengan _name tag_. Setelah semua telah kuperiksa dan kubawa, aku mengunci pintu dan keluar dari rumahku. Aku berjalan ke rumah sakit seperti kemarin siang, aku harus tiba disana sebelum pukul 10.00.

Setelah berjalan kaki selama 5 menit, tiba-tiba terdengar suara rem ban mobil. Aku sedikit terkejut karena mobil tersebut berhenti di dekatku.

Heh? Mobil? Mobil _sport_?

Tunggu.. Mobil ini.. Ini mobil Sasuke!

Aku terus berjalan, pura-pura tidak tahu ada mobil yang sudah berhenti di sampingku.

"Sakura, baru semalam kamu sudah lupa ini mobil siapa?" ucap Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sungguh aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Sasuke Uchiha, keluar dari mobilnya dan memanggilku.

"EH? Sa.. Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu." ucapnya cepat sambil memalingkan muka.

Apa? Menjemputku? Yang benar saja? Dokter dingin ini menjemputku? Apa ini mimpi?

"Sakura, sampai kapan mau berdiam disitu?" Sasuke memanggilku lagi.

"Eh, ma.. maaf Sasuke- _kun_." balasku cepat dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku. Aku memasuki mobilnya dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu.

Sasuke hanya diam, kembali ke mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Sakura, aku tidak akan memakanmu." ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ma.. maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku hanya tidak biasa."

"Anggaplah biasa mulai sekarang."

"A.. Apa? Jadi Sasuke- _kun_ akan menjemputku setiap hari?"

"Hn. Dan mengantarmu."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak."

Aku hanya diam, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Pipiku merah padam. Tidak pernah ada pria yang begitu baik kepadaku dalam hidupku selama ini, kecuali ayahku dulu.

"Sudah sampai, jangan melamun." ucap Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih tumpangannya." balasku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Aku akan melakukan ini setiap hari. Jadi seperti yang aku katakan tadi, biasakanlah dirimu."

"Iya, terima kasih."

"Sudah ku bil-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tetap berterima kasih karena sudah bersedia menjemputku."

"Hn, sama-sama."

Aku dan Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumah sakit bersama.

Beberapa perawat, dokter, dan petugas kebersihan menyapa Sasuke. Dia juga membalas sapaan mereka dengan menambah senyum tipis, ternyata dia ramah juga.

Seperti kemarin, ia selalu di sambut oleh sekretaris berambut merahnya sebelum masuk ke ruangannya.

"Selamat pagi, dokter Uchiha." ucap Karin dengan senyumnya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke dingin. Ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali kepada Karin. Aku sedikit heran melihat hal ini.

"Hei, mau apa kau? Kenapa mengikuti dokter Uchiha? Ruangan magang bukan disini 'kan?" tanya Karin padaku sambil menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku sudah membuat perjanji-" balasku yang kemudian di sela oleh Sasuke.

"Cukup, Karin. Aku yang memanggil Sakura untuk ikut denganku. Banyak yang harus ia pelajari. Puas?" ucap Sasuke ketus kepada Karin.

"Tapi, dokter Uchiha, Anda punya jadwal un-" ucap Karin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu jadwalku, enyahlah!" teriak Sasuke pada Karin.

Karin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam dan tertunduk.

Aku hanya membeku melihat drama di depanku ini. Sasuke aneh, terkadang terlihat hangat namun terkadang amat sangat dingin. Dari situasi ini, aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia tidak begitu menyukai Karin. Tapi kenapa ia menerimanya sebagai sekretaris? Aku terdiam dan termenung memikirkan hal ini.

"Sakura, jangan melamun!" teriak Sasuke padaku.

"Maaf, Sas-, dokter Uchiha." Balasku tersadar dari lamunan.

Aku segera berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam ruangan prakteknya.

Sasuke duduk di kursinya dan menghela nafas. Memasang muka datarnya.

"Duduk, Sakura. Jangan menambah emosiku." ucap Sasuke padaku dengan ketus.

"Iya, dokter Uchiha." balasku. Aku segera duduk di kursi yang tepat di depannya.

Sasuke hanya diam, menundukkan kepala, menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang tinggal sebelah.

Melihatnya seperti ini, rasa kasihanku kepadanya kembali. Aku baru ingat tanganku masih memegang bento yang kubuatkan untuk kami berdua.

"Dokter Uchiha, sudah saparan belum? Aku membuatkan bento yang dapat dimakan sekarang atau nanti saat jam makan siang." ucapku sambil meletakkan bento di mejanya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, melirik bentoku, kemudian melirikku.

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Jika lapar, makanlah dahulu sebelum mulai praktek." ucapku lagi sambil tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke hanya diam.

Aku kehabisan kata-kata, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil minum yang berada di sudut ruangan ini.

"Enak." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut dan memutar kepalaku. Ternyata ia sedang memakan bento yang kutawarkan tadi.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Itu hanya bento sederhana, dokter Uchiha." ucapku sambil memberinya segelas air putih.

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan makanan seenak ini. Dan, jangan melupakan apa yang kukatakan soal memanggilku."

"Hah? Bukankah lebih enak spaghetti tomat kemarin, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tidak, ini jauh lebih enak. Bisa buatkan aku setiap hari?" tanya Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala ke arah bento.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan, aku hobi memasak. Hehe.." balasku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Aku melihat ke meja, Sasuke menghabiskan kedua bento yang kubawa. Dua bento.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kamu menghabiskan kedua bento yang ku bawa?" tanyaku.

"Hn, iya. Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke dengan polos.

"Ku kira kamu tahu satunya lagi kubuat untukku sendiri."

"Eh, maaf. Aku sangat lapar, Sakura. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktirmu nanti." ucap Sasuke dan secara tidak sadar ia minta maaf 'lagi' kepada Sakura.

"Ah sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku akan makan di kantin nanti."

"Jangan. Aku akan memesan makanan nanti siang dan aku yang akan bayar. Aku tidak terima penolakan."

"Ya, ya, baiklah." jawabku mengalah padanya.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00. Sudah waktunya memulai praktek. Jam makan siang Sasuke diundur ke jam 13.30. Jika aku tidak membawakannya bento, mungkin ia akan praktek sambil kelaparan. Aku dapat membayangkan, jika ia sedang praktek di depan pasien dan tiba-tiba perutnya sakit atau bahkan berbunyi karena lapar. Pasti akan sangat lucu dan wibawanya sebagai seorang dokter akan hilang. Aku melamun lagi. Kali ini aku tertawa sendiri.

"Apa yang lucu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke melihatku tertawa sendiri.

"Eh, tidak tidak, tidak ada, maaf." balasku.

"Dasar aneh. Aku akan memulai praktekku sebentar lagi, duduklah dibelakangku dan perhatikan caraku berbicara dengan pasien." ucap Sasuke serius.

"Siap, dokter Uchiha Sasuke. Hahaha." jawabku sambil tertawa menggodanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, gadis manis." ucapnya sambil menyegir kepadaku.

Saat ini ia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Wajahku langsung memerah dan aku hanya bisa duduk diam di kursi yang ada di belakangnya tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

Ia terlihat senang dengan ekspresi diriku yang seperti ini.

'Tok tok' suara ketukan dari pintu

"Masuk." ucap Sasuke.

"Bisa dimulai prakteknya dokter?" tanya Karin dari balik pintu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Pasien nomor 1, Naruto Uzumaki."

Mendengar nama itu, wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi datar kembali.

Pasien tersebut berjalan memasuki ruangan. Seorang pria, tingginya hampir sama dengan Sasuke, rambutnya berwarna kuning dan pakaiannya sedikit berantakan.

" _Temeeeee_ , aku sakiiiiitt." teriaknya pada Sasuke sambil memegang perutnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, _dobe_? Menggangguku lagi?" tanya Sasuke padanya dengan wajah datar.

"Aku sakit, _teme_. Mencret dan sakit perut dari semalam. Aku masih mempunyai pekerjaan yang lebih penting dibanding mengganggumu." jawab pasien itu.

Pasien ini kemudian melirikku heran dan menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Aku menanggapi lirikannya dengan senyuman.

Sebenarnya aku bahkan lebih heran darinya, Sasuke terkesan sangat akrab dengan orang sepertinya.

" _Teme_ , siapa dia?"

To be Continue

* * *

Sorry for the late update, sibuk di dunia nyata.

Saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan karena masih newbie dalam membuat fanfic dan berniat menuntaskan fic ini. Hehe.

Yang membaca jangan lupa review ya

Terima Kasih sudah membaca :D

Sincerely,

Shady.


	4. Chapter 4 - Friendship

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 4: Friendship (Persahabatan)

* * *

 **POV: Sakura**

" _Teme_ , siapa dia?" tanya pasien itu.

"Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang magang." jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, cantik juga yaaaa"

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhnya atau kau akan berhadapan denganku."

"Heeeeee? Tumben, _temeee_! Biasanya kau tidak peduli dengan orang lain?"

"Diam kau, _baka dobe_. Dia tanggung jawabku selama dia magang disini. Dan aku peduli dengan semua pasienku, kecuali kau. Baring sana, mau kuperiksa atau tidak?"

"Haaa, iya iya, aku sudah mencret 3 kali pagi ini, _teme_." jawab pasien itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Pantas bau." balas Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

"Teganya kau kepada pasien, _teme_. Apalagi aku sahabatmu."

"Sudah diam, _dobe_. Kau mau sembuh atau aku perparah sakitmu?"

"Iya, iya, aku diam." balas pasien itu dan kemudian dia berbaring di tempat tidur yang disediakan untuk pasien.

Sasuke memasang stetoskopnya dan berjalan menuju arah Naruto.

 _Shannaro_ , Ia terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Rasanya aku mulai menyukai pria ini, terlebih lagi ia sangat baik padaku entah apa alasannya melalukan seluruh kebaikan itu. Aku hanya dapat berharap ia tulus melakukannya. Terkadang aku bermimpi suatu hari ada seorang pria yang akan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati dan memintaku untuk menikah dengannya. Ah, jangan terlalu berharap Sakura. Mantan pacarmu yang brengsek saja masih selalu mengganggumu. Dan lagi, pria mana yang akan menyukai gadis penyendiri sepertiku? Pria akan lebih menyukai gadis-gadis periang, seksi, dan pandai menggoda.

Tersadar dari lamunanku, aku tidak dapat menahan tawa kecil melihat kedua pria itu saling beradu mulut. Pasien ini mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sahabat Sasuke. Benarkah? Orang sedingin Sasuke punya sahabat juga ya? Oh ini sangat lucu, sungguh suatu hal diluar dugaan yang pantas ditertawakan.

"Hihihi." suaraku tertawa kecil.

" _Teme,_ pacarmu tertawa tuh, hahaha. Wah, tambah cantik kalau tertawa ya." ucap pasien itu menggoda Sasuke dan sekaligus menggodaku lagi.

"Diam kau, _dobe_. Atau aku beri kau obat agar kau diare lebih parah dari ini." balas Sasuke sambil menekan perut pasien itu dengan keras.

"Aduh! Sakit, _teme_! Kau mau membunuhku? Jangan begitu, _teme_. Hargailah sahabatmu ini. Aku menemuimu karena percaya dengan kemampuanmu sebagai dokter." ucap pasien itu sambil memegang perutnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia sedang serius memeriksa tubuh pasien itu dengan stetoskop yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Maaf Uzumaki- _san_ , aku bukan pacar dokter Uchiha. Dan ini juga hari pertamaku magang disini." balasku dengan cepat menanggapi situasi.

" _Teme,_ pacarmu menyebut dia bukan pacarmu, bagaimana ini? Hahaha. Apa ada penjelasan untukku?" teriak pasien itu pada Sasuke.

"Oh ya, panggil saja aku Naruto, Sakura." lanjut pasien itu.

Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan muka kesalnya. Muka kesalnya itu bercampur dengan sedikit rona kemerahan pada pipi yang berusaha disembunyikannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyebutnya pacarku, _baka dobe_! Jika kau tidak diam juga, aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku yang tadi." balas Sasuke sambil sedikit berteriak.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawaku.

"Hahaha, hahah, hahaha…" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sakura." ucap Sasuke berpaling padaku dan menatapku datar.

"Ah.. ma.. maaf, Sasuke- _kun_." aku terdiam dan memasang wajah serius.

"Hah? Apa? Sa.. Sasuke- _kun_? _-kun_? _kun_?" tanya pasien itu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Naruto, diam." ucap Sasuke menatap pasien itu dengan wajah datar khasnya. Tapi kali ini dengan ekspresi datar yang sedikit berbeda, aku dapat merasakan aura ingin membunuhnya itu. Seperti saat ia berbicara dengan Karin. Entah mengapa aku dapat dengan mudah mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Jelas ia sedang marah saat ini, hanya saja ia tidak menunjukkannya di wajahnya.

"Ya, ya, baiklah, aku diam. Aku akan bertanya lagi nanti. Aduh, perutku sakit lagi." balas pasien itu sambil menekan perutnya sendiri.

Sasuke selesai memeriksa Naruto, ia berjalan kembali menuju kursinya.

"Sudah selesai, turun dari sana." ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, Pak dokter. Aku sudah sangat menderita, tolong buatkan resep yang ampuh ya." jawab Naruto sambil berjalan ke kursi pasien yang berada tepat di depan meja dokter.

Aku yang duduk tepat di belakang Sasuke dapat melihatnya mengambil kertas dan sedang menulis resep beberapa obat untuk Naruto. Tulisannya masih dapat dibaca, tidak seperti dokter pada umumnya. Bisa dibilang tulisannya cukup bagus untuk seorang dokter.

"Nah, ini resepmu. Ada 3 macam obat, yang satu untuk menghentikan diaremu, makan jika kau sudah mencret lebih dari 3 kali sehari. Berhenti konsumsi jika sudah tidak mencret lagi. Dan satunya lagi, vitamin untuk percernaanmu. Aku juga menambahkan antibiotik untukmu. Cara meminumnya dapat kau tanya saat mengambil obat nanti. Aku lebih berharap kau menjaga apa yang kau makan dan jangan makan 5 mangkuk ramen sekaligus, apalagi ramen pedas. Kau dapat membunuh dirimu sendiri secara perlahan jika terus melakukan itu. Minum air putih yang banyak, tubuhmu akan kekurangan cairan karena mencret, tapi ingat jangan sampai kembung. Hindari makanan keras untuk 2-3 hari ini atau sampai diaremu itu sembuh." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar sambil memberikan selembar kertas ke Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Akan kuingat nasehatmu dokter." ucap Naruto pasrah sambil menerima kertas itu.

"Sakura bukan pacarku. Aku hanya bertanggung jawab atasnya. Dan aku memang peduli padanya, lain kali jangan mengangguku saat aku sedang bekerja."

"Ah akhirnya kau mengaku, _teme_. Aku ikut senang, hehehe."

"Sudah pulang sana, tidak ada urusan lagi 'kan?"

"Iya dokter tampan, aku pulang ya, _teme_. Jangan merindukanku ya, telepon saja aku jika kau membutuhkanku. Hahaha."

"Tch, menjijikan. Pulang kau, _dobe_!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hahaha, daaahhh~!" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari ruangan ini.

 **POV: Sasuke**

Naruto pengacau. Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi pasien pertama saat hari pertama Sakura magang disini? Sungguh memalukan. Wajahku bahkan memerah saat Naruto menyebutnya pacarku. Pacar.. apakah.. mungkin? Seketika pikiranku melayang membayangkan masa-masa indah yang dapat kulewati jika Sakura benar-benar pacarku. Namun aku sadar, semua itu tidak mungkin. Yang benar saja, aku seorang dokter yang merangkap sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Aku juga harus mematuhi peraturan di organisasi, tidak boleh menikah. Aku tidak dapat menikahi perempuan mana pun.

"Hah, maaf Sakura. Dia sahabatku dari kecil, orangnya memang menyebalkan seperti itu. Tadi itu jangan dicontoh ya, karena dia sahabatku aku tidak formal dengannya." jelasku kepada Sakura yang duduk di belakangku.

Lagi-lagi aku minta maaf padanya untuk hal sepele. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kata maaf keluar dari mulutku, yang ku tahu aku salah jika tidak meminta maaf padanya. Padahal aku sangat sulit dan hampir tidak pernah mengucapkan maaf kepada orang lain.

"Iya, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mengerti. Tapi sepertinya dia orang baik, hehe. Kalian bahkan sangat akrab ya, hehe." balas Sakura, dia tersenyum.

"Hn, begitulah. Dia terlalu bodoh, dia sering makan ramen kesukaannya bermangkuk-mangkuk tanpa mempedulikan kesehatannya."

"Hahaha, punya sahabat sepertinya lucu juga. Aku bahkan tidak punya sahabat."

"Hn, benarkah?"

"Ya, aku tidak punya sahabat. Semua hanya teman biasa. Yang hanya berbicara jika ada keperluan saja."

"Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu, jika kau mau. Kau dapat bercerita segala hal kepadaku."

"Eh… Eh?"

"Kalau tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ti.. tidak. Aku.. Aku mau. _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _kun_." ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku dapat melihat pipinya yang dipenuhi rona kemerahan.

"Tidak perlu terima kasih. Aneh sekali dirimu Sakura, haha." Balasku sambil tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku.. aneh ya?" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Heh, tidak. Maksudku, buat apa berterima kasih. Aku yang ingin menjadi sahabatmu, bukan kamu yang meminta kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku berterima kasih karena sudah ada yang ingin menjadi sahabatku meski aku tidak meminta."

"Hn, baiklah, sama-sama." jawabku mengalah.

'Tok tok' suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.

"Pasien nomor 2, silahkan masuk." ucap Karin.

Aku melanjutkan pratekku. Kali ini, aku membiarkan Sakura membantu. Aku menyuruhnya mengambil beberapa alat selain stetoskop yang aku gunakan saat memeriksa pasien. Ia dengan senang hati menuruti seluruh perintahku, bahkan ia membawakanku minum. Ia juga mengingatkanku untuk duduk sambil memeriksa pasien agar aku tidak kecapaian. Aku sedikit canggung pada awalnya, namun aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Rasanya seperti mempunyai seorang istri yang memperhatikanku. Jangan gila Sasuke, ingat kau seorang pembunuh. Bagaimana mungkin gadis suci sepertinya bersedia bersama seorang pembunuh sepertimu?

Akhirnya, seluruh pasien sudah kuperiksa. Jadwal praktekku hari ini selesai.

"Sakura, kamu ingin makan apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa saja asal bisa dimakan, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Aku memutuskan menelepon restoran jepang paling terkenal di Konoha.

"Halo, aku ingin memesan dua set _unagi_ bento, dilengkapi _tamago_ dan tambahkan irisan sebiji tomat pada satunya. Diantar ke Konohagakure General Hospital, atas nama Uchiha Sasuke." ucapku saat menelepon, aku menutup telepon setelah pesananku dikonfirmasi.

"Sa.. Sasuke- _kun_ , kamu serius memesan _unagi_?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Hn? Memangnya kenapa? Tadi kamu bilang makan apa saja." aku berbalik bertanya padanya.

"Ta.. tapi itu 'kan tidak murah, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Ah, soal itu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hidup sendirian, semua lebih dari cukup."

"Benarkah? Maaf merepotkanmu kalau begitu."

"Tidak. Kamu tidak merepotkan. Jika bisa aku ingin menyuruh pihak rumah sakit menggantikan Karin denganmu. Tapi kamu lebih cocok jadi dokter sungguhan."

"A,, Apa? Menggantikan Karin?"

"Ya. Aku muak melihat sikapnya. Sudah jelas aku tidak suka dengan keberadaaannya, tapi dia selalu memaksa."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, aku masih mahasiswa. Apakah boleh aku bekerja di rumah sakit sebesar ini?"

"Aku sempat membeli 10% saham dari rumah sakit ini, jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa rumah sakit ini juga milikku. Aku hanya perlu mengajukan dan itu jika kau bersedia, Sakura."

"Baiklah, aku pertimbangkan terlebih dulu ya, Sasuke- _kun._ Karena setelah magang ini aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir dari perkuliahan."

"Hn, tidak masalah."

'Tok tok'ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Dokter Uchiha, saya mengantarkan makanan."

Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu, membayar makanannya dan mengambilnya.

"Makanlah, Sakura." Ucapku sambil memberikan kantung plastik berisi bento yang baru saja kuterima kepada Sakura.

"Ya, kita makan bersama." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kemudian menerima bento dariku.

Kami makan dalam diam. Aku sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sakura yang lahap memakan bentonya dan mengunyah perlahan saat ia makan _unagi_ , sepertinya ia jarang makan makanan mahal atau makanan enak seperti ini. Mungkin aku harus lebih sering mentraktirnya, mengingat aku memiliki pekerjaan ganda yang berarti memiliki penghasilan ganda. Aku senang dengan kehadiran Sakura, ia membuatku merasa lebih 'hidup'.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " Sakura memanggilku.

"Hn? Ada apa?" jawabku.

"Kurasa.. Aku mau menjadi sekretarismu."

Aku menghentikan makanku sejenak dan terdiam. Ya ampun, aku senang bukan main. Itu artinya aku akan melihat Sakura setiap hari. Aku amat sangat senang mendengar pernyataan ini. Jangan sampai kesenanganmu membuat ekspresi lucu Sasuke, pasang muka datarmu.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan mengaturnya besok."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Karin?"

"Dia akan akan menjadi sekretaris dokter yang baru mulai praktek disini. Tenang saja, ia tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaan."

"Baguslah." jawab Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Ini sangat enak dan mengenyangkan." sambung Sakura menutup bentonya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, sama-sama. Jika kamu suka, aku bisa memesannya setiap hari."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Karena ini makanan mahal, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Aku bisa memasak."

"Baiklah, apapun yang kamu masak, bawakan bagianku."

"Baik. Aku senang membalas jasamu mengajariku magang dengan masakanku."

"Terserah mau dianggap apa. Yang jelas bawakan aku makanan, itu saja."

Aku kembali melahap bentoku. Setelah selesai makan, kami membersihkan ruangan bersama-sama. Menyapu dan mengepel. Kemudian mengangkat beberapa kotak kardus yang berisi beberapa peralatan baru untuk ruangan praktekku ini.

"Sakura, biar aku saja." ucapku.

"Tidak, aku akan membantu." balas Sakura.

"Kamu perempuan, Sakura. Tidak perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan laki-laki."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , maaf mengatakan ini. Tapi, kau terlalu sombong untuk laki-laki berlengan satu. Jangan sok kuat, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku tidak begitu, Sakura. Aku memang bisa mengangkat semua ini sendirian."

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang tidak ya tidak. Aku akan membantu. Ayo, angkat ini bersama."

"Haaah, terserah. Dasar keras kepala."

"Dasar sok kuat."

"Lho, aku memang kuat. Semua tubuhku normal, kecuali lenganku hanya satu. Aku berkata sejujurnya."

"Aku tidak percaya, buktikan padaku."

"Jangan menantangku, Sakura. Atau kau akan menyesal."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu, Sakura. Diamlah atau aku buat kau mendesah sepanjang malam." ucapku kesal dan sembarangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang melintas dipikiranku hingga aku berbicara seperti ini, tapi aku berharap ucapanku bisa mendiamkannya. Enak saja aku dibilang lemah secara tidak langsung. Aku tidak bisa terima pernyataan itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura, kini ada rona merah pada wajahnya mungkin ia menyadari apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Sudah, diamlah. Cepatlah kesini, kalau benar-benar mau membantuku mengangkat ini." ucapku mengalah padanya dan membiarkannya membantuku.

Sakura berjalan menuju arahku dengan diam. Setelah perdebatan itu, kami tidak mengatakan satu kata pun. Hari sudah sore. Aku merasa terlepas dari beban, mengingat aku tidak harus pergi ke tempat kerja yang satunya lagi. Aku dapat beristirahat sepenuhnya di tempat tinggalku. Atau bahkan.. mengajak Sakura untuk berkunjung ke tempat tinggalku. Hm, tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Toh, kami sudah lumayan akrab dan aku bahkan menawarkan diriku untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud untuk kurang ajar pada Sakura dengan perkataaan tadi, aku hanya bercanda untuk mendiamkannya. Dan lagi, saat ini aku benar-benar ingin ia berkunjung ke tempat tinggalku. Baiklah, aku akan memberanikan diriku.

"Sakura, apa-ka-mu-da-cara-ma-m-ini?" tanyaku dengan cepat memecah memecah keheningan. Aku berharap Sakura mendengar agar aku tidak harus mengulang. Oh, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak seseorang untuk berkunjung ke rumahku.

"Hah? Apa yang kamu katakan Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, aku diam sejenak.

"Hm, apakah kamu ada acara lain malam ini? Maukah.. maukah berkunjung ke tempat tinggalku?" tanyaku lagi dengan jelas sekarang.

"Ehh? Tempat tinggal? Maksudmu rumah?" mata Sakura membulat mendengar ajakanku.

"Iya. aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Dan, aku sekarang sahabatmu 'kan? Aku juga tinggal sendiri, jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ah, hm.. boleh juga. Tapi aku butuh mandi."

"Ya sudah, mandi saja di rumahku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu dulu untuk mengambil baju."

"Ta-tapi, apakah boleh?"

"Ternyata kamu bodoh juga ya, Sakura. Aku yang menawarkan, tentu saja boleh."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa tidak sopan."

"Tidak usah merasa seperti itu, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku ini sahabatmu 'kan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Ah, i-iya." Sakura menjawabku sambil menundukkan kepala. Lagi-lagi pipinya merona.

Mengapa wajahnya selalu memerah seperti itu? Apakah ia begitu pemalu? Jangan lupa diri Sasuke, kau sendiri jauh lebih pemalu dari gadis di depanmu. Untung saja kau masih berani buka mulut untuk mengajaknya berkunjung ke tempat tinggalmu. Aku merasa lega sekaligus senang. Aku berhasil membuat Sakura mengiyakan ajakanku.

"Semua sudah beres." ucap Sakura sambil menepuk pelan kedua tangannya.

"Iya, ayo pulang." ajakku.

" _Ha'i,_ Sasuke- _kun_." jawab Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku.

Entah mengapa melihat senyumnya membuatku ingat akan mendiang ibuku. Begitu lembut dan teduh. Ah, aku merindukanmu, ibu. Malaikat yang melahirkanku, yang sejak kecelakaan itu sudah benar-benar menjadi malaikat diatas sana. Lihat anakmu ini, ibu. Anakmu ini benar-benar hilang. Kesepian. Sendirian. Apa mungkin ibu yang mengirim Sakura agar aku tidak kesepian? Kalau itu memang benar, terima kasih. Ah mungkin aku juga harus berterima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ , masih membiarkanku hidup hingga saat ini meski aku banyak membunuh orang tanpa belas kasih.

Kami berjalan keluar dari ruanganku. Aku tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Entah mengapa kami tidak melihat Karin di tempatnya, baguslah. Kami melanjutkan langkah bersama menuju mobilku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ke rumahku dulu 'kan?"

"Hn."

Tidak ada pembicaraan apa-apa diantara kami sampai kami tiba di rumah Sakura.

"Mau masuk, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh." jawabku dengan cepat.

Aku mengikutinya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis berlantai satu itu. Ruang tamu rumah itu rapi dan bersih, pasti Sakura rajin membersihkan rumah. Aku dapat langsung melihat isi rumah ini, benar-benar minimalis seperti apartemen. Rumah ini hanya ada 2 kamar, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu. Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam dan memasuki salah satu kamar. Aku yakin itu kamarnya. Aku mengikutinya dengan perlahan. Aku melihatnya memasukkan baju dan celana, dan sekarang ia sedang memilih pakaian dalam. Aku sedikit malu melihat barang-barang tersebut karena tidak biasa. Aku memberanikan diri untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Sakura, apa sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_! Kamu mengagetkanku!" teriak Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud." ucapku. Lagi-lagi kata maaf keluar dari mulutku dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu berjalan tanpa suara seperti itu? Lantai kayu dirumahku ini sudah tua, pasti akan mengeluarkan suara jika diinjak."

"Tidak, ada suara tadi. Mungkin kamu tidak mendengarnya." jawabku mengelak. Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu Sakura mengenai keahlianku menyusup ke rumah orang.

Tanpa disadari, Sakura berbicara denganku sambil memegang bra yang akan dibawanya. Mata Sakura masih tertuju pada wajahku dan menatapku heran. Mungkin ia penasaran mengapa tidak mendengar suara lantai kayunya yang ia tanyakan tadi.

"Sakura, simpan barang itu." ucapku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Eh? Ma-maaf, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak bermaksud." Sakura menyimpan bra itu kedalam tas secepat mungkin.

"Cepatlah, hari sudah mulai sore."

"Aku akan mengambil sedikit persediaan makanan untuk dimasak. Kamu tidak keberatan aku menggunakan dapurmu 'kan?"

"Ya, silahkan."

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn."

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk dan menunggunya di ruang tamu. Aku memutar kepalaku. Tidak ada foto sama sekali. Hanya ada sebuah lukisan pemandangan dan vas bunga diatas meja. Televisinya juga kecil. Namun rumah ini benar-benar bersih dan tertata. Aku nyaman berada di tempat sebersih ini. Jauh berbeda dengan tempat tinggalku.

Setelah selesai, Sakura segera menuju ruang tamu dan menemuiku.

"Ayo, Sasuke- _kun._ "ucap Sakura mengajakku.

"Apa yang kamu bawa? Sebanyak itu?" ucapku kaget melihat dua kantung plastik besar yang dibawa Sakura.

"Sudah diam saja, aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang enak malam ini. Dan aku berpikir jika laki-laki sibuk sepertimu pasti tidak pernah ke pasar atau supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan, makanya aku membawa lebih untuk disimpan di rumahmu."

"Tidak perlu repot begitu, Sakura."

"Tidak, ini tidak merepotkanku, aku malah senang."

"Terserah, lakukan apa saja asal kamu senang."

Sakura terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir dariku.

"Hm? Kenapa diam? Ayo cepat, hari sudah sore. Apa kau berniat menginap dirumahku?" tanyaku sedikit menggodanya.

"Ah, iya. Jangan mimpi, aku tidak akan menginap di rumahmu. Aku tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai wanita jalang penggoda dokter."

"Hn."

Kami berjalan keluar dari rumah Sakura, ia mengunci pintu dan aku menghidupkan mobilku. Aku membantunya memasukkan seluruh barang-barang. Setelah selesai, aku tancap gas menuju rumahku.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ pelan-pelan. Kemarin kamu caramu mengendarai mobil tidak seperti ini." ucap Sakura sambil memegang pengangan pada pintu mobil. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan caraku mengendarai mobil ini.

"Itu karena jarak rumahmu dan rumah sakit itu dekat, Sakura. Restoran Italia itu juga tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Kamu pikir untuk apa aku membeli mobil _sport,_ Sakura? Mana mungkin aku pelan dengan mobil seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, ganti mobilmu! Kau membahayakan nyawamu, bahkan nyawaku sekarang!"teriak Sakura dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mungkin ada benarnya ucapan Sakura, aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berada di dekatku lagi. Aku sudah muak dengan rasa sakit dan kehilangan itu, sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin menambahnya dengan kehilangan Sakura. Tidak, tidak, hal itu tidak boleh dan tidak akan terjadi.

"Hm, baiklah." ucapku dengan tegas.

"Apa?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengganti mobilku. Temani aku ke _showroom_ mobil besok. Aku akan mengambil cuti. Dan jika aku cuti, kamu juga tidak perlu datang ke rumah sakit untuk magang."

"Eh? Tidak perlu secepat itu 'kan? Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , aku hanya bercanda. Jangan seserius itu menanggapi perkataanku."

"Tenang, aku tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena ganti mobil dalam waktu singkat. Lagipula harga jual mobil ini tinggi."

"Tidak, jangan dijual."

"Ha? Kamu menyuruhku jangan menjualnya? Tapi katamu mobil ini membahayakan nyawamu?"

"Ya, sudah dibeli mahal-mahal, kenapa harus dijual? Aku juga tidak ingin menahan kesukaanmu Sasuke- _kun._ Tentu saja kamu membeli mobil ini karena suka dengannya, bukan? Hanya saja, jangan menggunakannya sering-sering dengan kecepatan seperti ini. Aku.. aku hanya.. aku hanya khawatir denganmu." ucap Sakura, pipinya memerah lagi. Oh, pemalu sekali perempuan ini.

Namun, mendengar pernyataannya, aku sendiri juga malu. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya agar ekspresiku tidak terlihat. Ternyata Sakura perhatian denganku. Aku senang ada yang peduli denganku.

"Ya, kamu benar. Ya sudah, pokoknya temani saja aku ke _showroom_." balasku dengan cepat.

"Tapi.. uang untuk membeli mobil baru itu.. akan lebih baik untuk keperluan lainnya, bukankah begitu?"

"Tenang, Sakura. Aku bahkan bisa membeli mobil untukmu sekaligus jika kamu mau."

"Eh? Tidak, tidak. Beli saja untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Diamlah kalau begitu."

"I-Iya."

Tidak terasa berapa lama aku menyetir, tempat tinggalku sudah di depan mata.

"Sudah sampai."

"Wah, ini.. ini rumahmu Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sebuah rumah besar dengan 3 tingkatan. Dari luar, rumah ini sangat besar dan luas dengan dilindungi dengan pagar yang besar. Namun catnya sudah mulai pudar dan ada beberapa yang terkelupas.

"Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak. Wah, megah sekali ya, aku belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah semegah ini." ucap Sakura yang daritadi mengagumi rumah Uchiha itu dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sakura."

"Hup, eh maaf, hehehe. Aku hanya sangat kagum."

Aku mengambil remot dalam mobilku dan menekannya, pagar rumahku terbuka otomatis. Aku mengendarai mobilku masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah.

"Wah, pagarnya otomatis yah," Sakura tidak hent-hentinya mengagumi rumahku.

"Ayo masuk." ajakku.

"Baiklah."

Aku mengambil seluruh barang yang dibawa Sakura dengan satu lenganku dari bagasi mobil.

"Aku bantu, Sasuke- _kun._ " ucap Sakura memanjangkan lengannya.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, Sakura. Aku cukup kuat, ini tidak seberapa, jangan menantangku lagi." balas Sasuke.

"Hah, terserahmu sajalah. Dokter sok kuat." ucap Sakura malas.

Aku tidak membalasnya, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala ini.

 **POV: Normal**

Sasuke meletakkan jarinya pada _finger scanner_ yang terletak pada gagang pintu depan rumahnya. Alat tersebut bersinar hijau terang dan berkedip-kedip. Mata Sakura tidak berkedip menatap alat itu.

Sasuke meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya ke lantai, lalu ia menempatkan ibu jarinya pada alat itu.

'Tit' bunyi alat itu menganalisa sidik jari, warna alat tersebut berubah menjadi kuning. 'Tring' seketika alat itu berubah menjadi berwarna hijau terang. 'Clek' pintu pun terbuka. Sasuke mengangkat jarinya dan mengambil kembali barang bawaan tadi dari lantai.

Melihat seluruh proses tersebut, mulut Sakura kembali terbuka dan kali ini matanya tidak berhenti berkedip.

"Kamu kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Eh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Wah, keren sekali. Canggih sekali rumahmu Sasuke- _kun_ , seperti di film-film saja." balas Sakura.

"Kamu yang ketinggalan zaman, Sakura."

"Tidak, aku tahu ada alat seperti ini. Hanya saja mengikuti zaman itu butuh dana 'kan?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Hal itu ada benarnya juga. Bisa dilihat, Sakura bukan orang berada, atau bukan anak dari orang berada seperti dirinya.

Kami berjalan masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalku bersama-sama. Sakura berjalan di depanku.

"Wah, keren sekali rumahmu, Sasuke- _kun._ " ucap Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uhuk uhuk. Kenapa banyak sekali debu disini?" ucap Sakura yang batuk karena terhirup debu yang tebal. Seketika Sakura merasa sesak. Sangat banyak debu di rumah ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak ada waktu membersihkan rumah." balas Sasuke sambil meletakkan barang-barang tadi di salah satu tempat yang bersih.

"Heh? Begitukah dokter? Kamu seorang dokter yang sangat tidak memperhatikan kesehatan."

"Aku sibuk, Sakura."

"Kenapa tidak menyewa pembantu?"

"Aku tidak suka orang asing masuk rumahku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…"

"Kalau begitu, apa?"

"Aku akan membersihkan rumahmu, itu pekerjaanku sebagai asistenmu juga 'kan? Hehehe."

"Apa? Kamu asisten dokter, Sakura, bukan asisten rumah tangga."

"Aku tidak tahan melihat debu setebal ini yang berterbangan di mana-mana, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku heran kamu bisa tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lihat foto-foto itu dan beberapa pajangan mahal, debu yang sangat tebal membuat kemewahan mereka sirna, Sasuke- _kun_. Bahkan sudah tidak tampak jelas lagi siapa yang difoto, aku hanya dapat menerka bahwa itu mungkin foto keluarga." ucap Sakura panjang lebar menjelasankan ketidaksukaannya pada tempat kotor seperti ini.

"Hm, ya sudah, asal kamu senang saja. Terima kasih sudah ada niat membersihkan rumah ini. Aku akan membantumu juga." balas Sasuke mengalah padanya.

"Kamu berkata Naruto bodoh tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya, kurasa kamu lebih bodoh, dokter Uchiha _._ " gumam Sakura berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Apa? Apa katamu?" sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar gumaman Sakura, ia tidak terima dikatakan lebih bodoh dari si Naruto.

"Ehehe, tidak ada. Baiklah, kita bersihkan bersama sekarang juga." balas Sakura tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Apa? Sekarang? Kamu mau membunuhku Sakura? Aku baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja."

"Tak ku sangka, ternyata dokter ini seorang pengeluh juga ya."

"Tidak, enak saja. Ya sudah, kita bersihkan sekarang juga."

"Hahaha, santai Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya akan menyapu dan mengepel."

"Apa? HANYA? Rumah sebesar ini?"

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku membersihkan kamarmu dulu? Kemudian baru ruang tamu dan dapur serta kamar mandi. Untuk bagian lainnya, bagaimana jika menyewa pembantu? Aku akan mengawasi mereka. Dan mereka juga tidak akan tinggal disini, mereka pulang setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai."

"Ya ya baiklah. Atur saja. Carikan pembantu seperti itu dan awasi pekerjaan mereka. Jangan lupa bilang padaku berapa biaya sewa pembantu itu."

"Siap, dokter. Ayo kita bersihkan kamarmu dulu."

"Haaah, iya sekretaris pemaksa."

"Demi kesehatanmu, dokter pengeluh. Akan sangat lucu jika seorang dokter sakit karena rumahnya kotor."

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Sekarang kita akan membersihkannya, aku sempat berpikir aku akan sakit jika rumahku terlalu bersih. Jadi, jika aku sakit, maka kamu yang harus merawatku sampai sembuh, Sakura." ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Baik, tidak masalah. Aku hanya berharap tidak salah memberimu obat, hahaha." balas Sakura sambil tertawa.

Oh betapa indahnya situasi saat ini, Sasuke merasa mereka seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang bekerja sama membersihkan rumah mereka. Ia menyembunyikan senyuman bahagia itu dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia senang ada seorang pria yang sangat baik padanya. Dan ia akan melakukan hal yang baik juga padanya, untuk membalas kebaikannya.

Mereka pun bekerjasama mengangkat sapu dan pel lengkap dengan ember berisi air.

"Dimana kamarmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Atas, lantai 3." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau tinggal sendirian dan tidur di lantai 3?"

"Kenapa? Aku bukan pengecut yang takut terhadap hantu atau pencuri."

"Hanya aneh saja. Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke lantai 3 hanya untuk tidur?"

"Karena semua kamar berada di lantai 3, bodoh. Sudahlah, ayo cepat ke atas."

Sakura tidak menjawab Sasuke. Namun, ia yang sedang memegang sapu dan pengki berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat pel yang ada dalam ember berisi air dengan satu lengannya. Mereka berjalan sampai menuju ke lantai 3.

"Disini. Ini kamarku." Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Sakura masuk terlebih dulu.

"Ternyata kamu hanya membersihkan kamarmu, dokter. Hanya sedikit debu disini. Hm, kamarmu besar juga." ucap Sakura sambil memutar kepalanya melihat keadaan.

"Aku hanya menyapu sih. Itu juga sebulan sekali." ucap Sasuke dengan jujur sambil menatap Sakura. Ia memang sangat sibuk, Sakura belum tahu bahwa Sasuke biasanya masih punya pekerjaan pada malam hari. Karena diberi libur oleh kaptennya, ia dapat bersama Sakura selama seminggu ke depan.

"Astaga, Sasuke-kun. Kau jorok sekali. Lihat, bingkai foto ini sampai berdebu begini." ucap Sakura.

Sakura mengambil salah satu bingkai foto di meja kerja dalam kamar Sasuke dan meniupnya. Karena debu itu belum menghilang, Sakura menggunakan jarinya untuk menghilangkan debu tersebut.

Dalam foto itu, tampak dua laki-laki. Laki-laki satunya yang tampak seperti seperti remaja, ia sedang menggendong laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Wajah keduanya juga sangat mirip.

"Eh? Orang ini?" tanya Sakura, ia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Rasa terkejut bercampur rasa takut, tapi ada juga rasa bahagia di dalam hatinya. Benar-benar perasaan yang campur aduk.

Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya.. Benarkah orang itu? Orang.. yang itu? Orang yang dulu itu?

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tidak karuan itu.

"Aku.. orang ini.. sangat berarti untukku."

* * *

*unagi = belut Jepang, harganya mahal. Di restoran jepang yang ada di Indonesia, seporsi tanpa nasi kira-kira 80.000 hingga 100.000.

*tamago = telur gulung khas Jepang.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca dan review, terima kasih juga untuk para _silent reader_ , hehe.

Aku sangat menghargainya.

Konfirmasi untuk lengannya Sasuke, lengannya hanya sebelah saat ini. Kecelakaan itu bukan kecelakaan yang menyebabkan lengannya hilang. Masih ada lagi kecelakaan lain yang ia alami selain kecelakaan itu, makanya saat itu ia bersyukur fisiknya masih lengkap.

Akan ada ceritanya kok tentang lengan Sasuke dan siapa kaptennya itu di chapter selanjut-lanjutnya hehehe.

Stay tuned yaa~

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fanfic ini yang masih jauh dari sempurna.

Sincerely,

Shady.


	5. Chapter 5 - Brothers

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 5: Brothers (Kakak Beradik)

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

"Aku.. orang ini.. sangat berarti untukku." ucap Sakura

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit berteriak, tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Dia.. dia yang menyelamatkanku tahun lalu saat aku dikejar preman pada malam itu."

"Apa? Kamu bicara apa Sakura? _Aniki_ ku sudah meninggal sejak ia berumur 15 tahun."

"Apa? Dia kakakmu Sasuke- _kun?_ Aku.. Aku tidak mungkin salah melihat. Aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat hantu, Sasuke- _kun_. Dan aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Sakura.. benarkah? Benarkah, Sakura? Benarkah _Aniki_ ku masih hidup?"

"Aku tidak dapat melihat hantu, Sasuke- _kun._ Ia nyata pada malam itu, ia hidup. Ia yang memukul preman-preman itu. Ia sedikit menakutkan karena tatapannya dingin dan tidak tersenyum sama sekali, tapi kenyataannya ia yang menyelamatkanku. Ia juga yang menemaniku makan pada malam itu, kemudian tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lalu menghilang bersama burung gagak. Tapi sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi, padahal aku belum sempat berterima kasih padanya."

"Apa? Hilang? Gagak?"

"Kamu tidak percaya, Sasuke- _kun?_ "

"Ceritamu sulit dipercaya, Sakura."

"Aku berkata sejujurnya, buat apa aku berbohong padamu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia adalah kakakmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia bermarga Uchiha atau semacamnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Perkataan Sakura ada benarnya juga. Sasuke terdiam, ia duduk di atas ranjangnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Bahunya gemetar. Perlahan cairan putih mengalir dari matanya, membasahi wajahnya. Setitik demi setitik, cairan putih itu jatuh ke lantai. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_.." ucap Sakura sambil memegang bahu pria itu.

"Sakura, sakura.. _Nii-san.. nii-san.. nii-san.._ dia masih hidup.. hiks" ucap Sasuke sambil menangis.

Ya, menangis. Ia tidak pernah begitu sedih sekaligus gembira mendengar kakak kesanyangannya masih hidup. Ia menangis dan terus menangis. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam leher gadis itu.

"Hiks.. _Nii-san_.." Sasuke tidak berhenti menangis.

"Sa..Sasuke- _kun._ Te-tenanglah.." ucap Sakura sambil membalas pelukannya dan mengelus kepala pria itu.

 **POV: Sakura**

Laki-laki ini terus menangis daritadi. Aku terkejut ia memelukku. Tapi ia terlihat begitu rapuh, sangat rapuh. Aku balas memeluknya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Harus kuakui, ia pria teraneh yang pernah kujumpai. Tak kusangka, pria yang dingin ini dapat menangis juga. Tiba-tiba, tangisannya berhenti.

"Sakura.." ucapnya memanggil namaku dan menatapku. Aku dapat melihat wajah rapuhnya. Ia begitu sedih dan mungkin masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Menginaplah, temani aku." ucap Sasuke semakin mengencangkan pelukannya padaku. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Hm, baiklah." aku menyetujuinya dan membalas pelukannya. Sedikit malu melakukan hal ini, mungkin saat ini wajahku merona lagi. Aku belum pernah memeluk seorang pria sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku, merepotkanmu." ucap Sasuke, ia kembali meneggelamkan wajahnya pada leherku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku sahabatmu, ingat itu." balasku dengan cepat.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

Ia tetap memelukku dengan erat. Kali ini ia berpindah ke arah dadaku, kepalanya semakin lama semakin menurun. Pipiku langsung merona, aku tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Sungguh terkejutnya aku, ia.. ia tertidur.

Astaga, aku tidak akan tega membangunkannya. Ia begitu rapuh sekarang. Baiklah, aku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Dan tampaknya, ia sangat nyaman tidur dalam pelukanku. Aku sungguh sangat malu dengan situasi seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkannya saat ia sedang rapuh seperti ini. Lama kelamaan, aku mengantuk juga. Aku menguap dan akhirnya tertidur.

 **POV: Sasuke**

Aku merasakan kehangatan membungkus tubuhku. Ah, hangat sekali. Aku membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit. I-ini, aku.. aku sedang.. memeluk.. tubuh ini, Sakura. Aku mengangkat wajahku ke atas, Sakura tertidur. Jujur saja, aku malu, sangat malu. Tapi, aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Dan aku juga rasanya tidak ingin terlepas dari pelukan hangat ini. Aku bergeser sedikit ke atas dan kembali memeluknya, kemudian aku menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya. Tiba-tiba, ia bergerak.

"Ng? Sasuke- _kun_?" ucap Sakura sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyaku sambil melonggarkan pelukanku.

"Eh, i-iya. Sasuke- _kun_ sejak kapan terbangun?"

"Baru saja."

"Oh. Eh, sudah jam berapa ini?"

Kami melirik jam di dinding bersama-sama.

"Apa? Sudah pukul 9 malam? Kamu pasti lapar Sasuke- _kun._ Maaf aku ketiduran."

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu."

"Aku akan memasak, mau membantu?"

"Dapur ya, aku rasa harus dibersihkan sebelum menggunakannya."

"Apa? Dapur pun tidak pernah kamu gunakan?"

"Sudah kukatakan Sakura, aku SIBUK." jawabku menekankan kata 'sibuk'.

"Sibuk apanya? Jam praktekmu hanya hingga siang, sorenya hanya memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Lalu sekedar membersihkan ruanganmu."

"Itu tadi, Sakura. Tidak setiap hari aku dapat kelonggaran seperti tadi."

"Benarkah? Rasanya sulit dipercaya, mengingat kamu memiliki rumah sakit itu 10%."

"Tidak ada kaitannya, aku dokter, aku juga punya tanggung jawab."

"Ya,ya, ayo cepat ke dapur. Aku sudah mau mati kelaparan, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku heran kamu masih ada energi untuk berdebat denganku."

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku membiarkannya berjalan terlebih dulu. Kami mengangkat kembali sapu dan pel yang tadi kami bawa. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang, sekarang aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumku, senyum bahagiaku. Syukurlah aku berjalan dibelakangnya, sehingga Sakura tidak melihatku dengan ekspresi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar merasa lebih hidup dengan adanya Sakura. Aku merasa kekosonganku terisi. Aku memiliki perasaan lagi. Kami menuruni tangga bersama dan berjalan sampai dapur rumahku. Ya, rumah. Dengan adanya Sakura, ini rumah bagiku. Sakura berjalan mendahuluiku ke arah dapur.

"Astagaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku menyusulnya ke dapur.

"Kau gila, Sasuke? Dapur sebagus ini tidak pernah kamu gunakan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Apa? Nasi goreng, telur, makanan instan? Apa sama sekali tidak bisa?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau memasak. Merepotkan."

"Hah? Merepotkan katamu? Sungguh dokter tak tau kesehatan. Kau kira dengan makan makanan diluar itu aman? Apakah kau tidak pernah baca berita? Saat ini banyak restoran yang memakai bahan makanan yang tidak baik, banyak menggunakan zat kimia, sekalipun itu restoran mewah. Kau tahu itu, Sasuke?" omel Sakura panjang lebar dan sedikit berteriak padaku.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Kau terdengar seperti istri yang mengkhawatirkan suaminya."

"Eh-eh, a-aku, tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, diamlah. Aku lapar."

"Bantu aku, bersihkan ini! Ambil lap disitu, dan basahi." ucap Sakura menunjuk bagian samping wastafel yang berdebu tebal.

"Iya, nyonya."

"Heh, aku belum menikah."

"Menikahlah denganku." ucap Sasuke asal.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aku serius, memangnya terlihat bercanda?"

"A-aku, a.. i-itu.."ucap Sakura terbata-bata, wajahnya merona lagi. Oh, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hahaha, aku serius mengerjaimu, Sakura."

"Haaaaah, dasar kau, rasakan ini." Sakura mencubit pipiku dengan kuat. Sakit, itu yang kurasakan.

"Au! Hei, berani sekali kau mencubitku? Ibuku bahkan tidak pernah memarahiku!"

"Biar saja, itu hukuman kau sudah mengerjaiku terus."

"Bersiaplah, Sakura."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Aku menatapnya sedalam mungkin.

"Me-me-menjauhlah!" ucap Sakura sambil mendorongku dengan tangannya.

"Hm? Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Ucapku cepat.

Aku menangkis kedua tangannya yang menghalangiku dan langsung memeluknya. Wajahnya merah lagi, seperti tomat yang sangat ku sukai.

"Sa-sasu-" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." ucapku cepat.

"Un-untuk apa?"

"Semuanya."

"Mak-maksudnya?"

"Sudah, bilang saja sama-sama."

"Ba-baiklah, sama-sama."

Aku melepas pelukanku. Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih untuk segala perhatianmu yang telah mengisi kekosonganku. Aku akan menyimpan rasa ini dalam hati, setidaknya aku tidak dapat memberitahu Sakura untuk saat ini. Rasa lapar kembali datang menghantuiku.

"Aku lapar, Sakura." ucapku.

"Duduklah di ruang tamu, nonton televisimu atau apalah. Aku akan memasak sebentar." iawab Sakura.

"Hn. Aku akan pergi setelah mengelap ini." balasku.

Aku mengambil lap yang tadi ditunjuk Sakura, aku membasahinya dan mulai mengelap.

 **POV: Normal**

Entah mengapa Sasuke selalu mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Gadis itu seperti punya kekuatan sihir yang dapat menyihir hati Sasuke menjadi hangat. Sasuke sudah selesai mengelap bagian samping wastafel, ia mengelap seluruh bagian samping wastafel yang dapat digunakan sebagai alas untuk menyiapkan bahan masakan. Dapur yang tak pernah ia gunakan tampak lebih bersih sekarang. Sasuke melirik Sakura, gadis itu sedang membersihkan wastafel

"Sasuke- _kun,_ boleh minta tolong untuk bawakan kantung plastik yang berisi bahan makanan tadi kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman tidak jelas itu.

Sakura heran, kenapa pria itu suka sekali 'hn', 'hn', 'hn' begitu. Sok keren 'kah? Entahlah, mungkin bawaan sifat dari lahir. Dingin dan sulit ditebak. Sakura menghentikan lamunannya dan lanjut membersihkan beberapa lemari di dapur itu. Ia menemukan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol di salah satu lemari. Beberapa diantaranya sudah pernah diminum. Hm, mungkin Sasuke minum saat ia sedang stress? batin Sakura. Semua minuman itu berkadar alkohol tinggi, sungguh dokter yang tak tau menjaga kesehatan, batin Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, aku letakkan disini ya."

Suara _baritone_ itu memecahkan lamunan Sakura yang sedang memegan botol minuman beralkohol.

"Dokter Uchiha, kau tahu kan ini dapat merusak hati?" tanya Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan malas.

"Terus, kenapa diminum?"

"Wanita tidak akan mengerti. Pria punya pikiran beratnya tersendiri."

"Jadi benar dugaanku, kau minum saat stress. Jangan minum ini, Sasuke. Alkoholnya terlalu tinggi."

"Itu _wine_ dan _whisky_ mahal, Sakura. Jangan berani kau membuangnya."

"Tidak, bagus untuk pajangan di dapur." ucap Sakura.

"Aku buang isinya saja." sambung Sakura sambil membuka tutup botol itu satu per satu.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke, berusaha menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

"Diam." ucap Sakura sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

Entah mengapa Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat perbuatan Sakura. Sakura menuang seluruh botol alkoholnya ke dalam wastafel. Habis sudah semua minuman beralkohol mahal yang Sasuke beli selama ini.

"Kau jadi patung, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, heran melihat sikap pria itu yang terdiam seperti patung.

"Kemana –kun ku? Sasuke- _kun._ " ucap Sasuke, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sebal.

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _kun_. Maaf kasar padamu, tapi itu harus. Besok setelah dari _showroom_ mobil, pilihlah beberapa minuman yang alkoholnya tidak lebih dari 30%, aku tidak akan melarang kesukaan atau hobimu."

"Hn, 40%. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Tidak, 30."

"40."

"30!"

"EM-PAT PU-LUH!"

"TIDAK ya TIDAK, Sasuke! Kau mau mati hah?" teriak Sakura.

"Hah, sudahlah, cepat masak, aku lapar!" ucap Sasuke mengalah pada Sakura.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke pergi dari dapur. Senyum terukir diwajahnya, ia merasa seperti bertengkar dengan istrinya karena masalah sepele. Memang lucu, pikirnya. Awalnya Sasuke tidak percaya Sakura begitu memperhatikannya, tapi lama kelamaan ia peka juga. Dan kini ia menyadari dirinya juga sangat perhatian pada gadis itu, bisa dibilang protektif kepadanya. Entahlah, sekarang pikiran Sasuke melayang ke keluarganya. Ayah, ibu, kakak masih hidup. Sakura melihatnya, benarkah kakak masih hidup? Aku akan mencarinya jika itu benar, batin Sasuke.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ruang tamu. Menyalakan televisi yang selama ini tidak pernah ia nyalakan. Ia mengganti-ganti siaran, sampai ada yang menjadi perhatiannya.

Berita hari ini, sekelompok penjahat yang telah menjadi buronan akhirnya berhasil ditangkap. Tidak diketahui siapa yang dapat menangkap komplotan penjahat ini, tapi polisi menemukan adanya bulu burung gagak yang tertinggal di lokasi komplotan penjahat itu dilumpuhkan dan diikat.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Gagak? Mungkinkah? Jika cerita Sakura benar adanya, mungkinkah yang menangkap komplotan penjahat itu…, kak Itachi?

"Sasuke, makanan sudah siap. Makanlah di meja makan, aku sudah membersihkan meja makanmu yang super kotor ini." teriak Sakura dari arah dapur.

Sasuke mematikan televisi itu dan langsung menuju ke arah meja makan yang letaknya di dalam dapur yang luas itu. Ia pun segera duduk di meja makan tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat cemas." tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Berita. Tadi ada berita mengenai komplotan penjahat, polisi menemukan bulu burung gagak berserakan di tempat komplotan penjahat itu dilumpuhkan." jawab Sasuke.

"Burung gagak? Jangan-jangan.."

"Jika apa yang kamu katakan benar, maka dapat ku pastikan itu Itachi."

"Itachi? Oh jadi itu namanya ya. Aku bersumpah tidak berbohong satu kata pun kepadamu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Baiklah. Besok setelah selesai ke semua tempat, kita ke tempat mu bertemu dengan Itachi ya? Dan aku akan mengatur penggantian Karin denganmu saat aku masuk kerja nanti."

"Tapi tempat itu jauh, Sasuke- _kun_. Dekat dengan pelabuhan. Iya, aku tidak masalah."

"Tidak apa, kita bisa menginap di penginapan dekat dengan pelabuhan."

"A-apa? Me-menginap?" ucap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang langsung memerah.

"Ya. Tenang Sakura, aku akan memesan _twin bed_. Kita tidak akan seranjang, aku tidak semesum itu. Setidaknya aku masih belum berani melakukannya terhadapmu." jelas Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan berani macam-macam denganku, Uchiha." jawab Sakura serius.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kamu mau seranjang denganku?" tawar Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap mesum Sakura.

"TIDAK! Terima kasih!" teriak Sakura, matanya melotot menatap Sasuke.

"Hahaha, memang asyik mengerjaimu, Sakura."

"Sialan kau, dokter mesum." ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Aku mengajakmu menikah tadi, aku tidak mesum. Jika sudah menikah, suami berhak atas istri 'kan?"

"Enak saja, siapa yang akan menerima lamaranmu? Diam dan cepat makan!"

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Sakura, ia tertawa kecil. Ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Oh sungguh menyenangkan mengerjai Sakura dan membuat pipinya merah terus-terusan. Wajahnya menggemaskan, itu yang Sasuke sukai.

 **POV: Sasuke**

" _Itadakimasu_." ucapku.

" _Itadakimaaasu._ " ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Enak." ucapku sambil menyantap nasi kari beserta _karage_ buatan Sakura yang benar-benar sangat lezat. Sakura tidak lupa menambahkan irisan tomat pada nasiku, oh sungguh perhatian sekali gadis ini padaku.

"Tentu saja, buatan Sakura Haruno memang selalu enak!" balas Sakura membanggakan hidupnya sendiri.

"Hn, marga Haruno tidak cocok untukmu." ucapku cepat.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit menekan suaranya.

"Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha lebih cocok. Terdengar manis dan elegan. Dengan Uchiha, pasti banyak orang yang segan dan tunduk hormat padamu nanti."

"A-apa apaan kau Sasuke? Jangan terus mempermainkanku begini. Apa maksudmu? Begitu hebatkah Uchiha? Aku bukan orang yang mengejar hormat."

"Hm, tidak. Aku tidak bermain. Lihat wajahku. Heh, kau tinggal di Konoha dan tidak tahu betapa Uchiha disegani disini? Dan, ngomong-ngomong, kemana _–kun_ ku?"

"Lalu apa? Meminta seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal menikahimu, Sasuke- _kun_? Soal Uchiha, aku memang pernah mendengarnya. Tapi aku kira itu hanya isu belaka."

"Ya. Memangnya ada masalah? Dan itu bukan sekedar isu belaka, keluargaku memang keluarga terhormat, Sakura."

"Apa ini hanya permainanmu? Aku tidak mau bermain-main. Lalu kemana keluargamu?"

"Aku serius, Sakura Uchiha lebih cocok untukmu. Keluarga.. keluargaku sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kecelakaan saat aku 10 tahun, Itachi 15 tahun. Kecelakaan mobil saat kami ingin berlibur." ucapku menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Eh? Ma-maaf Sasuke- _kun._ Aku tidak tahu. Maafkan kelakuanku tadi." sahut Sakura memegang pundakku.

Aku terdiam, rasanya aku benar-benar ditolak oleh seorang wanita yang berhasil membuatku mengingat masa laluku lagi. Padahal, ini pertama kalinya aku melamar seorang wanita. Sungguh aku malu sebenarnya, namun aku benar-benar tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku, maka dari itu yang keluar dari mulutku adalah aku mengajaknya menikah. Aku tahu aku tidak sedang memegang cincin dan berlutut, aku terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan itu. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin ia hilang dari hidupku. Aku benar-benar muak dengan rasa sakit, aku ingin bahagia. Bantu aku, _Kami-sama_. Aku berusaha melupakan masa lalu dan berbicara padanya lagi.

"Tak apa, itu sudah lama sekali. Itachi juga dikabarkan meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu."

"Heh? Benarkah? Oh, jadi karena hal itu. Itachi hidup, dia nyata."

"Aku baru saja ingat, aku mendengar ada beberapa orang yang berkata bahwa mayat kakakku sepertinya bukanlah Itachi yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku mendengarnya sayup-sayup."

"Mungkin itu ada benarnya, Sasuke- _kun_. Itachi yang menolongku."

"Iya, Sakura. Kamu sudah mengulangnya banyak kali."

"Oh ya, lenganmu.. Apa hilang dalam kecelakaan itu juga?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Ada kecelakaan lain lagi." jawab Sasuke cepat

"Oh, sial sekali kau, dokter." balas Sakura sedikit menghina.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." ucap Sasuke tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura.

Kami terdiam setelah itu, melanjutkan makan masing-masing.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih." ucapku setelah selesai menghabiskan makananku. Dan berdiri dari tempat makan.

"Ya, pergilah. Aku akan membereskannya." balas Sakura.

Aku berjalan pergi, menuju kamarku. Kulihat kembali fotoku dan kak Itachi yang tadi di genggam oleh Sakura. Nii-san, aku merindukanmu. Mengapa tidak pulang ke rumah jika tidak meninggal? Sungguh jahat kau, Itachi, beraninya kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini, batin Sasuke. Lama kelamaan aku malah menjadi kesal terhadap kakakku itu, aku berusaha senang, tapi tetap yang muncul adalah kekesalan yang semakin mendalam. Aku mengambil handuk, masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diriku. Setelah selesai, aku berbaring di tempat tidurku. Aku merenungkan beberapa kejadian dalam hidupku, kemudian menutup mata. Aku membiarkan pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ta-tadi.. kamu memintaku menginap. Boleh ku tahu kamar mana yang akan ku tempati? Aku ingin membersihkannya. Dan, aku juga ingin bertanya kamar mandi yang bisa ku gunakan untuk mandi." tanya Sakura dari depan pintu.

"Oh, iya. Hmm, tidurlah dikamarku. Aku bisa tidur di sofa lantai 1. Pakai saja kamar mandi di dalam kamarku ini." balasku cepat sambil membuka mata.

"Eh? Tapi, itu 'kan tidak sopan. Aku tamu disini. Baiklah, aku akan mandi nanti."

"Lalu? Mau tidur bersamaku? Disini?"

"Ti-tidak mau." ucap Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, turuti saja perkataanku."

"Baiklah."

Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku, mengambil selimut ekstra dalam lemari, dan berjalan keluar.

" _Oyasumi_ , Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Hn, _oyasumi_."

 **POV: Sakura**

Sasuke memintaku menginap malam ini. Aku tidak tahu harus gembira atau sedih. Mengenai perasaan gembira, tentu saja aku senang, ada seseorang yang ingin menerima ku menjadi sahabatnya, terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang dokter tampan, oh gadis mana yang tidak senang. Tapi, setelah bercerita tentang Itachi, kalau tidak salah itu namanya, Sasuke menjadi rapuh seketika. Bahkan besok ia mengajakku untuk pergi ke tempat aku bertemu Itachi tahun lalu, dan aku mengiyakan ajakannya.

Aku tidak membuang waktu, ini sudah sangat larut. Pukul 00.00 dini hari. Aku segera membersihkan badanku dengan cepat. Aku lupa membawa sabun, jadi aku memakai sabun yang ada di kamar mandi Sasuke. Ah, aku dapat mencium bau pria itu di sekujur tubuhku sekarang. Setelah mandi, aku mengganti pakaianku dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

Terlintas dipikiranku, Sakura Uchiha. Lucu juga mendengarnya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, nama itu akan membuatku disegani. Eh? Apa ini? Tidak, tidak, Sakura. Jangan berpikiran bahwa kau akan menerima lamaran si Uchiha itu? Dia bahkan tidak berlutut atau memberimu cincin. Lagipula sedari tadi dia juga mengerjaimu. Tapi, terakhir tadi wajahnya serius. Ah, tidak tidak, dia pasti mengerjaiku lagi. Memang kurang ajar juga dia sebagai seorang dokter, teganya menggunakan kata-kata penting seperti itu untuk mengerjai mahasiswi yang sedang magang bersama. Hm, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir aku 'kan sahabatnya. Ternyata begini rasanya punya sahabat, punya teman beradu mulut. Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu.

'Tik.. Tik.. Tik..' suara jam dinding terus terdengar di telingaku.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dini hari, dan aku masih belum bisa tidur. Aku hanya memejamkan mata dari tadi. Gawat, kalau begini terus, besok aku tidak akan punya cukup energi untuk kesana kemari, aku masih mengingat percakapanku dengan Sasuke yang telah setuju untuk pergi ke berbagai tempat besok.

Ah, aku masih belum bisa tidur. Aku memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai 1. Aku membawa susu tadi, mungkin segelas susu hangat dapat menenangkanku.

Aku berjalan turun dari tangga. Aku melihat sesosok pria, berdiri memandang keluar ke jendela balkon lantai 2. Lantai 2 ini memang sedikit misterius. Hanya lorong lurus yang luas dan kiri kanannya terdapat beberapa pintu, mungkin dibagi beberapa ruangan. Berbeda letaknya dengan lantai 3, terdapat ruang keluarga di lantai tersebut dan juga terdapat 3 ruangan, salah satunya kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan isi lantai 1 adalah lantai yang paling normal untuk rumah. Aku menggelengkan kepala, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang struktur rumah ini yang menurutku sangat aneh.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun?_ Kau 'kah itu?" tanyaku mengingat hanya ada aku dan Sasuke dalam rumah ini.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Karena malam ini cerah, aku dapat melihat pria itu memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang dibubuhi beberapa awan merah. Pria itu membalikkan sedikit wajahnya, matanya melirik ke arahku.

Seketika itu juga, aku terdiam. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Mata pria itu, merah. Seperti darah. Dan juga ada beberapa titik hitam di mata tersebut. Aku.. apakah aku melihat hantu? Atau vampir? Atau alien? Atau semacamnya? Karena gelap aku hanya dapat menduga-duga. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Kyaaaaaa." Aku memutuskan berteriak.

'Syuut.' Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul disampingku.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik.

"I-itu." ucapku sambil menunjuk kea rah pria misterius itu.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya masuk ke rumahku!" teriak Sasuke

'Syuut'

Sasuke bergerak secepat kilat menghampiri pria itu. Aku sungguh tidak percaya apa yang ku lihat. Aku hanya dapat membatu di tempatku sekarang dan menyaksikannya dalam diam. Sasuke bersiap meninju pria itu, seketika pria itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke. Kakiku gemetar, aku terduduk di lantai. Siapa pria itu? Dan juga, bagaimana bisa Sasuke bergerak secepat itu?

" _Nii.. Nii-san._ " ucap Sasuke dengan matanya yang semakin membesar. Kepalan di tangannya melemah, lalu ia turunkan.

Aku dapat mendengarnya, apakah mungkin dia itu Itachi? Pria itu… Itachi?

"Ti-tidak mungkin." sambung Sasuke lagi, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya sekarang.

"Matamu. Bisa seperti ini?" tanya Itachi tanpa basa basi.

"Ah, hn." jawab Sasuke. Dia menutup kemudian membuka matanya lagi.

"Berarti kau juga-" ucap Itachi sedikit terkejut.

"Hn. _Nii-san_ , juga?" sela Sasuke.

"Mungkin cerita kita berbeda." jawab Itachi menatap dalam _otouto_ nya itu.

Mereka diam sejenak. Saling memandang. Aku heran, apa apaan mereka itu. Yang satu hanya 'hn', yang satunya lagi tidak memberi pertanyaan yang jelas. Mereka juga seperti berbisik, tapi aku masih bisa dengar. Mereka berbicara soal mata. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mata Sasuke menjadi merah seperti itu. Malam itu, saat Itachi menyelamatkanku, aku juga tidak melihat matanya seperti itu. Ah, aku semakin bingung dengan semua ini.

"Kenapa _nii-san_ tidak pulang? Aku tidak tahu, kamu masih hidup selama ini." tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan, ia mulai merubah ekspresinya.

"Lain kali ya, Sasuke. Aku ada misi hari ini." jawab Itachi mengetuk pelan dahi Sasuke dengan kedua jarinya. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." ucap Sasuke, kali ini dengan ekspresi rapuhnya yang hampir menangis.

Kemudian aku melihat Itachi menarik bahu Sasuke, sepertinya ia membisikkan sesuatu. Aku tidak dapat mendengar kali ini.

"Ta-tapi," kali ini Sasuke mengganti ekspresinya dengan ekspresi bingung, sekaligus terkejut.

Itachi membuka pintu balkon yang besar itu, menghilang dengan gagak-gagak yang beterbangan. Sasuke hanya dapat pasrah melihat kepergiannya.

Seketika Sasuke tersentak, ia berbalik ke arahku, ia segera berlari mendekatiku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanyanya padaku.

"Sasuke-kun, mata.. matamu.. itu.." aku sedikit ketakutan melihat mata merah darah, yang di lengkapi satu titik hitam dilingkari dengan tiga titik hitam lainnya itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat mata seperti itu sebelumnya. Ternyata, mereka memang benar kakak adik kandung. Apakah ini semacam kekuatan yang ada diwariskan keluarga Uchiha? Batinku penasaran. Mungkin aku akan bertanya nanti pada Sasuke.

"Oh, maaf." Sasuke mengedipkan mata, matanya berubah menjadi _onyx_ lagi.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa 'kan? Jangan takut, aku tetap Sasuke- _kun_ mu." sambung Sasuke sambil memelukku.

"A-ah, iya. A-aku.. A-apakah tadi itu..?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh. Aku membalas pelukannya, aku benar-benar takut saat ini.

"Hn, itu Itachi." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Rahasia."

"Apa? Kau mau bermain rahasia dengan sahabatmu?"

"Hn."

"Hentikan 'hn' 'hn' mu itu Sasuke. Aku akan mulai membencimu jika kau terus 'hn' 'hn' seperti itu."

"Ya, ya. Sebelum itu, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Apa? Rahasia lagi?"

"Ya, rahasia terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Hah?" aku kaget, aku sempat berpikir, karena ia dokter, mungkin ia melakukan percobaan terlarang atau semacamnya.

"Ayo ikut aku, ke suatu tempat."

"Apa? Kemana?"

"Diam dan ikut saja."

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ini setengah empat dini hari. Memangnya tempat mana ya-"

"Diam, Sakura. Kau harus tahu ini sebelum menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya, men-menjadi is-istriku." ucap Sasuke terbata-bata, mungkin ia malu. Aku melihat sedikit rona kemerahan di pipinya. Ah, aku jauh lebih malu sekarang, wajahku pasti sudah merah padam.

"Apa? Sejak kapan aku-" aku berusaha mengelak dengan berbicara.

"Kamu akan menjadi istriku, titik." kali ini Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas.

"A-apa? Ti-"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan. Terima saja."

"Ta-tapi,"

"Tapi apa? Membiarkan Itachi membawamu pergi dariku? Jangan mimpi."

"Eh? Oh, jadi itu tadi yang di.. katakan Itachi ya?"

"Hn, sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berbicara ringan dengannya malam itu. Saat makan juga kami hanya membicarakan hal-hal ringan, tapi tanpa perkenalan. Eh. Oh iya. Aku baru saja ingat, ia memanggilku Sakura. Aku pikir ia memanggilku karena rambut merah mudaku. Apa mungkin ia mengenalku sebelum itu?"

"Hn, tak tau lah. Yang jelas, jangan berani kabur dariku." ucap Sasuke menatapku tajam.

"Aku mau kemana, dokter pemaksa? Sekarang aku dirumahmu bukan?"

"Ya, aku hanya mengingatkanmu."

"Ganti pakaianmu, kita akan pergi 15 menit lagi."

"Huh? Dasar pemaksa, baiklah."

 **POV: Sasuke**

Aku mengganti bajuku dengan setelan jas hitam rapi. Aku duduk di ruang tamu menunggu Sakura.

' _Ada Sakura. Sayangi dan cintai dia, aku tahu perasaanmu. Jangan pernah kau sakiti dia, dia gadis polos dan baik. Karena jika kau menyakitinya, aku tidak akan segan mengambilmu darinya.'_

Kata-kata Itachi terus membekas dipikiranku.

Dia menganggap siapa Sakura itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura? Mengapa ia menyuruhku menjaganya? Dan mengapa ia mengacamku seperti itu? Ah, sebenarnya tanpa disuruh, aku memang mulai menyanyangi gadis itu. Ia memberiku semangat untuk hidup lagi. Mendengar pernyataan Itachi, aku menjadi merasa punya rival untuk memenangkan hati Sakura. Enak saja dia, tiba-tiba muncul lalu mengamcam ingin mengambil Sakuraku. Lihat saja kak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berlaku seenaknya. Aku akan menikahi Sakura secepatnya. Kakak tidak akan bisa mengambil kebahagiaanku, aku tidak mau lagi sendiri, aku tidak mau lagi sakit hati karena kehilangan. Aku akan keluar dari organisasi kapten sekarang juga.

Entahlah, aku yakin ia punya perasaan sama denganku. Ia bahkan memarahiku karena rumahku kotor, aku membawa mobil terlalu kencang dan minuman alkoholku. Ia begitu perhatian. Biar saja, jika ia tidak merasakan yang sama sekarang, nanti juga ia akan jatuh cinta sendiri padaku.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Hn, pakai ini. Lalu tutup kepalamu."

Aku menyerahkan jubah hitam kepada Sakura. Ia sedikit heran, tapi ia pakai juga. Gadis ini memang manis dan penurut. Meski ia terkadang menyebalkan.

"Pa-pakaianmu kenapa formal begitu?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cerewet. Nanti juga tahu."

"Tapi aku tidak memakai baju for-"

"Sudah kubilang diam ya diam, Sakura." Ucapku sedikit kasar.

Sakura terdiam, ia menunduk.

"Eh, ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud. Tidak apa-apa dengan pakaianmu. Aku hanya akan membawamu ke suatu tempat. Kurasa sudah saatnya kamu mengetahui hal ini."

"Hal apa?"

"Makanya ikut aku Sakura. Kamu akan menjadi istriku secepatnya, maka dari itu aku memberitahu hal ini padamu."

Wajahnya memerah, tapi ia tersenyum. Apakah ia juga ingin menikah denganku? Ah, baguslah kalau itu kenyataannya.

Aku segera mengambil jubah hitamku yang ada di sofa, dan aku memakainya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Sasuke- _kun?_ "

"Ke tempatku bekerja pada malam hari." ucapku dengan mudah.

To Be Continue

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah review dan baca

Sankyuu minna-san~ :D

Mengenai pertanyaan beberapa reviewer, akan terjawab jika terus mengikuti cerita ini.

Terima kasih dukungannya yaaa

Sincerely,

Shady.


	6. Chapter 6 - Truth

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

* * *

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 6: Truth (Kebenaran)

* * *

 **POV: Sasuke**

"Ke tempatku bekerja pada malam hari." ucapku dengan mudah.

"Hah? Kamu memiliki pekerjaan lain lagi selain dokter? Memangnya gaji dokter tidak cukup untuk hidupmu? Kamu bahkan memiliki saham 10% rumah sakit itu. Dan rumahmu juga besar, banyak barang-barang antik dan mewah jika aku tidak salah lihat." ucap Sakura.

"Haaaa, diam, Sakura. Jangan membuat asumsi sendiri jika tidak tahu kenyataannya." aku mulai malas mendengar ocehan Sakura yang dengan tidak langsung menyebutku sebagai 'orang kaya'.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku." tutur Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ya, kita ke tempat itu dulu." balasku cepat.

"Ta-tapi" ucap Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, sepertinya ia mulai ragu untuk mengikutiku.

"Sudah lah, ayo cepat!" ajakku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Aku tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal ini. Apakah aku sudah kehilangan aku akal sehatku? Hm, seorang dokter dan pembunuh bayaran. Apa reaksi Sakura ya, saat mendengar dua pekerjaanku yang sangat bertolak belakang? Yang aku tahu saat ini, aku benar-benar tidak ingin Sakura meninggalkanku. Baiklah, ini keputusanku. Aku tidak ingin menundanya lagi.

"Ayo, Sakura." ucapku mengajak Sakura untuk segera masuk ke mobil.

"Iya." jawab Sakura pasrah.

Aku segera tancap gas menuju tempatku bekerja pada malam hari, gedung gelap itu, gedung kapten. Aku benar-benar ingin menikahi gadis ini. Maafkan aku kapten, jika kemarin malam aku membuatmu bangga, maka aku akan membuatmu kecewa malam ini. Aku harap kapten dapat memaafkanku dan membiarkan kami menikah dengan tenang, batinku sedikit sedih mengingat aku harus mengecewakan kaptenku setelah membuatnya bangga sekian tahun ini. Rasa sedihku bercampur aduk dengan egoku yang ingin segera menikahi Sakura dan menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya. Tanpa kusadari, emosi ini memicuku untuk menginjak pedal gas semakin lama semakin dalam.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kamu benar-benar bisa membuatku mati karena tabrakan." suara Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Tidak akan, aku cukup handal mengendarai benda mati ini." ucapku ketus.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mati karena serangan jantung." balas Sakura lagi.

"Setahuku, istriku tidak begitu lemah." balasku. Oh wanita ini memang selalu tahu cara mencairkan emosiku. Sungguh aku tidak akan melepasmu, Sakura Haruno, batinku.

"Si-siapa yang kamu sebut istrimu?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

"Heh? Memangnya disini ada orang lain lagi selain dirimu?"

"E-eh..Ta-"

"Sudah sampai." ucapku cepat memotong pembicaraannya.

'Ckiiiit' suara rem ban mobil.

Aku berhenti dengan melakukan _drift_ , karena tadi aku melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti dengan kecepatan biasa. Tubuhku dan tubuh Sakura terlihat tersentak ke arah depan.

"Aduh! Sasuke, kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?" tanya Sakura, raut wajah yang awalnya berupa ekspresi marah berubah menjadi takut.

"Maaf. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" balasku khawatir melihatnya, ya kata 'maaf' itu keluar lagi.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Mungkin aku harus segera memeriksakan jantungku!"

"Ya sudah biar nanti aku yang memeriksamu. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin cepat, ini sudah pukul 4, Sakura. Kapten akan pulang sebentar lagi." jelasku. Selesai berbicara aku sedikit terkejut, kali ini aku berbicara dengan tenang meski sedang emosi.

"Kapten? Siapa itu? Kaptenmu? Kapten yang memerintahmu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya. Dia juga sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri. Sudah jangan banyak tanya, ayo masuk." ucapku sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Sakura tidak menjawabku, namun ia mengikutiku keluar dari mobil. Aku menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya berjalan masuk ke gedung itu.

 **POV: Normal**

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju gedung tersebut. Karena Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari gedung itu, mereka harus berjalan kaki cukup jauh. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang sangat gelap dan sunyi.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun,_ disini gelap sekali." ucap Sakura, badannya mulai bergertar.

"Hn." ucap Sasuke, kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah gedung besar.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ini tempatnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke masih terdiam, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Sakura lagi, ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hn. Sini." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia langsung menggendong Sakura a la _bridal style_.

"Kyaaaaa" teriak Sakura karena terkejut dengan perbuatan pria itu.

"A-Apa apaan kau Sasuke?" sambung Sakura.

"Diamlah, jika tidak mau alarm disini berbunyi." jawab Sasuke.

"Hah, kenapa dipasang alarm?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Karena ini organisasi rahasia, Sakura. Aku salah satu anggota organisasi ini." ucap Sasuke dengan tegas dan terus terang.

Sakura bingung. Organisasi rahasia? Apa mungkin ini organisasi yang dalamnya terdapat orang-orang jenius dan membangun sesuatu yang terlarang? Atau mungkin mereka para dokter pintar menyimpan alien atau sejenisnya disini? Pikirannya terus berputar-putar. Sakura terdiam dan hanya melamun dalam dekapan Sasuke yang sedang serius.

 **POV: Sakura**

Aku benar-benar takut. Tempat ini begitu sunyi dan menyeramkan. Untung ada si Sasuke ini, wajah datar dan aura membunuhnya saat ini membuatku tenang. Sepertinya ia siap menyerang kapan saja. Entahlah, aku dapat merasakan dan mengerti perasaan pria ini dengan mudah. Sasuke mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung, aku menghentikan lamunanku, kemudian melihat sekelilingku.

Tempat organisasi macam apa ini? Gedung tinggi megah namun hanya dengan pencahayaan yang samar. Aneh, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam. Lobby dari gedung ini juga terlihat sangat megah. Hm, sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat gedung ini sebelumnya di Konoha. Ah, tadi aku bahkan melihat mata merah Sasuke di rumah tadi saat ia berbicara dengan Itachi dan denganku. Benarkah ini kenyataan? Atau semua ini hanya mimpi? Aku kembali melamun, sementara aku dapat merasakan langkah Sasuke yang pelan dan berhati-hati menghindari seluruh perangkap yang dipasang di lantai 1 gedung itu.

Pikiranku kembali berputar, ah ya Itachi. Berbicara mengenai Itachi dan mengingat posisiku yang sedang di gendong seperti ini, membuatku ingat akan sesuatu.

 **Flashback – POV: Sakura**

Malam itu pikiranku kacau, aku benar-benar lelah dengan keadaan ini. Keluarga yang tidak pernah mengerti diriku, keluarga yang selalu memaksaku berjalan di jalan yang bukan jalanku, keluarga yang tidak pernah mendukung apa yang ku sukai. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Maka dari itu, malam ini aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Aku membawa barang-barangku dalam koper dan tas kecilku. Aku juga membawa sejumlah uang yang sempat aku tabung. Aku bisa menyewa rumah dan membiayai kuliahku, setidaknya untuk 1-2 semester ke depan. Aku juga akan mencari pekerjaan untuk menunjang kehidupanku. Aku berjalan ke arah pelabuhan, entah mengapa, aku hanya ingin melihat laut dan merasakan angin laut menerpa tubuhku. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri.

"Hei, nona. Kau sendirian?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki dari arah belakangku.

Aku sedikit melirik ke belakang, ada 3 orang laki-laki mabuk, berpakaian seperti preman. Mereka mengikutiku. Aku mulai takut, kupercepat langkahku.

"Hei, mau kemana kau nona?" ucap salah satu dari 3 laki-laki itu.

"Malam ini kau milik kami nona, hahahaha." sahut laki-laki yang lain.

Dilanjutkan dengan tertawa mesum dari ketiga laki-laki itu.

Aku benar-benar takut. Sungguh. Tolong aku, _Kami-sama_. Aku baru akan memulai hidup baruku, aku mohon jangan biarkan mereka menyakitiku, batinku sambil berlari dari kejaran ketiga laki-laki itu. Namun mungkin _kami-sama_ berkata lain, kaki kananku tersandung.

"Auh!" ucapku menahan sakit.

Aku berusaha bangkit berdiri lagi, tapi sepertinya mata kakiku terkilir. Sial, aku tidak dapat berjalan. Aku berusaha menggerakkan badanku dengan kedua tanganku dan sebelah kaki yang dapat bergerak, aku bisa merasakan sikuku terluka sekarang.

"Hahaha, kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, nona. Kau milik kami, hahaha."

"Ya, nona cantik, ayo ikut kami, hahaha."

"Jangan sombong begitu, nona. Kau harus melayani kami dengan baik malam ini, hahaha."

Suara tertawa ketiga laki-laki itu terus menggema di kepalaku. Aku tidak melihat ke belakang, aku tidak peduli lagi, aku harus segera kabur. Aku terus dan terus menyeret badanku dengan kedua tangan. Aku tidak mempedulikan sakit di siku dan di kakiku lagi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa ada yang memegang kakiku, aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Hahaha, hahaha. Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi, nona cantik."

Ternyata ketiga laki-laki itu sudah tepat di belakangku sekarang. Aku.. takut. Sungguh aku takut. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus melawan. Tawa ketiga laki-laki mabuk itu terus menggema. Aku melawan dengan tendangan, terus melawan. Tapi tendanganku tidak berarti apa-apa, mereka mengangkat tubuhku secara bersamaan.

"Aaaa! Lepaskan aku, tolong! Tolong! Tolong!" teriakku dengan lantang.

"Diamlah, nona. Hahahaha." salah satu dari lelaki mabuk itu.

"Turunkan aku! Tolong, tolong! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriakku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku juga memukul kepala ketiga laki-laki itu bergantian.

"Kau mau kami apakan nona? Mau gaya apa ya nanti? Hahahahahaha."

"Hahaha, hahaha, hahaha."

Ketiga lelaki itu bergumam dan tertawa seperti orang gila. Menjijikkan.

"Tolong! Tolong!" aku terus berteriak.

'Syuut'

'Duak duak duak'

Aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi, semua terlalu cepat. Yang kutahu adalah tubuhku terjatuh dari tangan tiga laki-laki itu tadi.

"Aaaa!" teriakku saat hampir terjatuh.

'Grep'

Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu menahanku. Aku berpindah ke lengan seorang pria. Eh, pria ini menyelamatkanku?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu.

"I-iya. Hanya sedikit lu-luka." Jawabku terbata-bata, pasti wajahku memerah saat ini.

"Oh, maaf. Aku turunkan." ucap pria itu sadar kelakuannya membuatku malu.

Pria itu menurunkanku karena melihatku malu. Namun, saat kakiku menyentuh lantai.

"Ah! Sakit!" aku terpekik.

"Eh? Kakimu terkilir? Tidak bisa berjalan?" ucap pria itu lagi.

"U-um, iya." Aku mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, begini saja. Tidak keberatankan 'kan?" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum, ia kembali menggendongku a la _bridal style_.

"A-ah, ba-baiklah." Aku mengiyakan.

'Kruuuk' perutku berbunyi. Oh, kau membuatku malu, perut sialan. Pasti wajahku memerah lagi.

"Ah, kau lapar? Pasti belum makan."

"Um, bagaimana jika kau duduk disana dan aku belikan makanan?"

"Ba-baiklah."

Ia menurukanku di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke laut, inilah bangku yang aku tuju sejak tadi. Aku duduk dan melihatnya berjalan pergi. Oh, masih ada juga pria dengan rambut gondrong diikat seperti itu, tapi itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Mataku berpindah pada tempat yang sedikit jauh ke arah aku datang tadi. Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat ketiga laki-laki itu tergeletak di jalan, entah mereka sudah mati atau hanya pingsan?

Aku bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ , doaku dijawab. Dan, aku hanya berharap pria ini adalah pria baik. Memang dia sudah terlihat baik karena menyelamatkanku, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya seseorang begitu saja. Aku menatap laut di depanku, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Nah." Pria itu memberikan sebungkus makanan padaku.

"A-ah, iya." Aku menerimanya dengan gugup.

"Hm, makanlah." ucap pria itu sambil mengambil posisi duduk disampingku, ia sedikit menjaga jarak denganku.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara antara kami, kami hanya duduk dan memandang laut yang ada di depan. Kami menikmati desiran ombak dan suara ombak yang sesekali menghantam ke karang.

"Kau sendiran?" tanya pria itu memecah keheningan.

"Um,i-ya. Bagaimana denganmu?" aku menjawab dan balik bertanya padanya.

"Sama." jawab pria itu.

"Benarkah?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Hm, sudah selesai makannya?" dia tidak menjawab, malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Ah, iya. Sudah selesai." jawabku.

"Boleh kulihat kakimu?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Aku tidak menjawab, namun aku mengangkat kakiku. _Shannaro_ , untung saja aku memakai celana panjang, kalau tidak celana dalamku pasti sudah tampak sekarang. Dia memegang kakiku, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Ia mengusapnya pada kakiku. Kemudian ia berusaha menggerakkan kakiku.

'Krek' ia menggerakan mata kaki kananku yang terkilir.

"A-auh!" aku merintih, berusaha menahan sakit.

"Coba gerakkan sendiri." ucapnya.

"Eh?" aku terheran, namun aku melakukan apa yang ia suruh. Aku terkejut, kakiku benar-benar sudah bisa digerakkan, meski masih ada sedikit rasa sakit. Pria itu tersenyum melihat aku menggerakkan kakiku.

"Coba kulihat sikumu." ucap pria itu lagi.

Aku mengangkat sikuku yang lecet kepadanya. Ia mengobatinya dengan suatu krim yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya, kemudian ia menempelkan plester pada kedua lukaku, serta perban pada mata kaki ku yang terkilir tadi.

"Nah, begini sudah tidak apa-apa." Pria itu kembali tersenyum. Senyum pria itu sungguh tampan, terlebih lagi ia sangat baik dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya sepertiku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"A-ah, iya. Teri-"

"Syukurlah sudah baik-baik saja." Pria itu menyela ucapanku, kemudian ia berdiri menghadapku.

" _Jaa ne_ , Sakura." lanjut pria itu.

'kaaak' 'kaaak' 'kaaak'

Pria itu menghilang bersama gagak-gagak. Benar-benar hilang tak berbekas.

Apa apaan ini? Apakah ia semacam malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh _Kami-sama_ untuk menolongku? Tapi, tadi dia memanggil namaku.. Apa karena rambutku yang merah muda ini? Atau karena ia mengenalku? Sungguh pria yang sangat misterius.. hm..

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berteriak ke arah laut, berharap pria itu dapat mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Aku memutar kepala untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarku lagi.

"Terima kasih, pria siapa pun namamu! Aku harap kita bertemu lagi!" teriakku keras ke arah laut.

Sungguh aku lega setelah berterima kasih, meski aku tidak dapat melihat pria itu lagi. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku memang berharap bertemu seorang pria yang dapat mencintaiku dan menerimaku apa adanya. Aku kembali berjalan ke penginapan terdekat dari pelabuhan tersebut. Aku tidak ingin diluar lagi, aku takut orang-orang seperti preman tadi mengejarku.

 **Flashback End**

 **POV: Sasuke**

"Sakura, hei! Sakura!" teriakku padanya. Aku heran, Sakura benar-benar suka melamun.

Sakura terlihat terkejut, dia mengangkat kepalanya, melihatku sejenak, kemudian melihat sekeliling.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Lift. Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali daritadi melamun." tanyaku ketus.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Huh, awas kau melamunkan laki-laki lain selain diriku!" Aku menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sakura hanya diam, ia tidak menjawabku. Aku juga tidak membahas apa-apa lagi dan segera menekan tombol angka 5 pada lift. Kemudian aku menurunkan Sakura saat lift bergerak ke lantai 5 gedung ini.

"Turunlah." ucapku menurukannya dari gendonganku.

"Oh, iya. Arigatou, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Hn."

'Tiiing' suara lift telah tiba di lantai 5. 'Ziing' pintu lift terbuka.

Gelap. Tidak ada seorang pun. Sakura mulai ketakutan, ia memegang lenganku.

"Tenang saja." Aku berbalik memegang tangan Sakura dengan tanganku satu-satunya.

"I-iya." balas Sakura.

Kami berjalan bersama sampai ke ruanganku, ruang yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha' lengkap dengan lambang keluarga tersebut.

"I-ini ruanganmu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

Tanpa menghabiskan waktuku, aku menempelkan sidik jariku untuk membuka pintu. Aku memutar kepala mengecek sekeliling, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku membiarkan Sakura masuk terlebih dulu, kemudian aku menyusulnya. Setelah kami masuk, aku mengunci pintu ruanganku. Kemudian aku menyalakan lampu.

"A-apa pekerjaanmu disini? Ke-kenapa terlihat seperti pekerjaan kantoran?" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk pada tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja kerjaku.

"Hn. Tidak seperti yang terlihat dengan mata, Sakura."

"Ja-jadi apa sebenarnya pekerjaanmu?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku menuju sebuah loker yang kubuka dengan _retina scanner_ , kemudian aku mengeluarkan benda kesayanganku, pedang Kusanagi. Aku mengangkat dan mengelus pedangku dengan lembut.

"Apa itu? A-apa itu pe-pedang?" tanya Sakura, aku dapat melihat raut wajah takutnya lagi.

"Peganglah, maka kamu akan mengerti." ucapku santai.

Sakura menuruti perkataanku, ia mengelus pedangku. Ia orang pertama yang aku biarkan memegang benda kesayanganku ini. Pedang ini pemberian kapten saat aku berusia 17 tahun.

Seketika, Sakura tersentak. Sepertinya ia merasakan sesuatu dari pedangku.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ , pe-pedang apa ini? Mengapa aku tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku darah yang berceceran, kemudian ada orang menangis, tapi ada juga orang yang bersorak? Hal tersebut muncul secara acak dikepalaku begitu saja. A-aku tidak mengerti." ucap Sakura menjelaskan penglihatan yang ia dapat setelah menyentuh pedangku.

"Ini pedangku. Benarkah kau mendapat penglihatan seperti itu? Pedang ini memang menakjubkan, aku juga dapat melihat hal seperti itu saat aku menyentuhnya." balasku.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ a-apa pedang itu u-untuk.."

"Aku menggunakan ini, untuk membunuh para penjahat, semua diatur oleh kapten. Kertas-kertas ini hasil penyelidikanku terhadap targetku. Ya, aku seorang pembunuh. Dokter yang merangkap menjadi pembunuh."

"A-APA? Ti-tidak.."

"Sakura, inilah kenyataannya. Aku tidak dapat melawan perintah kapten, ia terlalu berharga untukku. Meski saat ini dirimu lah yang lebih berharga."

"A-aku?"

"Hn. Tidak kah kau mengerti, Sakura?" ucapku dengan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Aku harap ia mengerti perasaanku, perasaan ini harus dapat kusampaikan padanya.

Sakura menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba, ia berjalan ke arahku, memelukku erat dan menyandarkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Apakah pekerjaan ini sulit? Mengingat dirimu seorang dokter yang selalu menyelamatkan nyawa?" tanya Sakura padaku, aku rasa ia mengerti pekerjaan yang aku hadapi saat ini. Baiklah, mungkin saat ini wajahku yang memerah, untung saja aku lebih tinggi darinya.

"A-ah.. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu, karena saat aku kehilangan orang tuaku, diriku menjadi kosong, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat membunuh orang lain. Aku sudah menggeluti profesi ini selama 4 tahun hingga sekarang. Ta-tapi, saat dirimu hadir, Sakura, aku merasa berbeda. Aku merasa mengetahui lagi, apa arti cinta dan apa arti belas kasih, apa arti menjadi seorang manusia. Saat aku melihat pasienku sangat bahagia ditemani keluarganya, aku merasa ingin menjadi dokter seutuhnya dan lari dari kenyataan. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup melakukannya. Namun, sekarang aku ada alasan yang kuat untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ini."

"Benarkah? Kapten.. Daritadi dirimu menyebut kapten, apakah ia benar-benar sangat kau hormati, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ya, bahkan sudah seperti ayahku sendiri. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku beberapa bulan setelah keluargaku meninggal. Ia yang menjagaku, mengajariku bertarung, serta menyemangatiku untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, ia selalu bangga padaku. Lebih tepatnya, aku selalu melakukan apa pun yang ia suruh. Dan mungkin, malam ini aku akan mengecewakannya. Tapi aku rasa itu sepadan dan aku siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Meski harus bunuh-bunuhan juga aku rela."

"A- apa ma-maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun?_ " tanya Sakura, aku menurunkan wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya. Ia juga mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku. Ia sungguh khawatir padaku.

"Aku mengikuti organisasi ini karena ajakan kapten. Ada berbagai aturan di organisasi ini, salah satunya tidak boleh menikah. Dan, aku ingin menikahimu. Aku akan keluar dari organisasi ini dan aku siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Sudah mengerti, Sakura?"

"Sasuke- _kun,_ a-apa kamu seserius itu?"

"Lho? Tentu saja. Memangnya aku terlihat main-main ya?"

"Ti-tidak, maksudku, apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Hn. Buat apa peduli cepat atau tidak. Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa, aku tidak akan dianggap pedofil. Aku tahu kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan bukan?"

"Hm.. I-iya sih, tapi aku masih kuliah dan juga aku masih harus magang, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tenang saja, aku biayai semua itu dan magang juga bersamaku 'kan?" aku menjawab dengan tatapan penuh arti dan mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

Sakura terdiam, ia terlihat berpikir sangat dalam.

"Lagipula, aku dapat membuatmu mendapat gelar sarjana dokter tanpa harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirmu, Sakura." sambungku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau lulus dengan uang!" sanggah Sakura.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ku maksud. Sudah lah, Itu nanti saja bahasnya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kapten."

"E-eh? A-apa tidak apa-apa? Apakah kaptenmu akan marah?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya dapat bersiap-siap jika ia memang marah."

"A-aku ta-takut, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Tenanglah, berdoa saja kapten bersedia aku keluar dari organisasi ini dan membiarkanku bahagia bersamamu."

Kemudian kami berdua terdiam dalam pelukan hangat ini. Pelukan yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Pelukan yang membuatku merasa menjadi seorang manusia lagi. Pelukan ini menyadarkanku terhadap profesiku sebagai seorang dokter, penyelamat nyawa. Yang sekaligus pada malam hari mengakhiri nyawa seseorang. Miris sekali hidupmu, Sasuke. Aku baru menyadari hal ini. Cukup, cukup sudah. Sekali pun orang itu orang jahat ia, ia pantas mendapat pengacara dan diadili sebelum diberi hukuman.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan penuh arti dan memecahkan lamunanku.

"Ya, sangat." jawabku singkat.

"Yakin? Apa kau akan menerima ku apa adanya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Yakin. Tentu saja, sekarang aku sudah menerimamu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"A-ah.. I-iya. A-aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau pria terbaik yang pernah ada. Oh ya, selain Itachi, mungkin, hehe."

"I-ta-chi.. dia hanya menolongmu sekali, Sakura." ucapku penuh penekanan. Aku benci dibanding-bandingkan dengan pria lain, tidak peduli sekali pun itu kakakku atau ayahku.

"Tapi menolong tetaplah menolong." jawab Sakura dengan penuh keadilan.

"Baiklah, kau pilih aku atau dia?" tanyaku tidak dapat menahan emosi lagi.

Sakura terdiam, ia menunduk dalam pelukanku dan berpikir. Oh, aku mohon, pilih aku.

"A-aku memilih…" ucapan Sakura tergantung, aku rasa ia sengaja.

"Memilihmu." sambung Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Ah, aku senang bukan main. Yeay! Kau kalah, kak Itachi. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa, tahan Sasuke, tahan. Buat saja senyum tipis di wajahmu. Ya, senyum sudah cukup.

"Kalau begitu, tenangkan dirimu Sakura, dan bersiaplah. Jika kapten bertanya padamu, jawab saja sejujurnya." Aku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku, mengarahkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Oh, untung saja Sakura tidak dapat melihat senyum lebar yang tidak dapat kutahan ini.

"Iya, baiklah." jawabnya sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum padaku, tentu saja kubalas dengan senyum yang sangat jarang aku lakukan. Wajahnya memerah setelah melihatku tersenyum. Ah, menggemaskan.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami berjalan keluar dari ruanganku, aku sudah mengaitkan pedangku dengan tali pinggang yang dibuat khusus untuk menyangga pedang itu di pinggang. Aku menggandeng tangan Sakura, kami akan pergi ke lantai 7. Lantai kapten berada. Huff, baiklah. Aku sudah siap, aku akan melindungi Sakura apa pun yang terjadi. Jika kapten marah besar, maka aku akan membawa Sakura kabur dari Konoha. Oh, _Kami-sama_ , ayah, ibu, kali ini bantulah aku untuk mendapatkan izin seseorang yang sudah kuanggap 'ayah'. Kami berjalan bersama memasuki lift dan aku menekan tombol berangka 7.

POV: Normal

'Tiingg' 'Ziing' Lift tiba di lantai 7.

Kelopak mata Sakura melebar. Ia dapat melihat isi lantai itu. Terang, sungguh terang. Dinding lantai ini berlapis dengan warna putih keemasan. Terdapat beberapa lukisan indah dan barang antik. Sakura merasa harusnya seperti inilah lobby dari gedung ini. Sasuke hanya diam dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera keluar dari lift.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke- _sama._ Bukankah anda tidak bekerja hari ini? Dan.. siapa wanita ini?" ucap seorang wanita yang mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Wanita itu berpakaian seksi, tidak berlengan. Belahan dadanya tampak sangat menggoda, bahkan roknya juga sangat pendek. Batin Sakura mulai berbicara, mengapa Sasuke memilihnya? Padahal ada gadis seksi dan cantik seperti ini disini.

"Bukan urusanmu. Mana kapten? Aku ingin menemuinya." balas Sasuke dengan ketus.

Sakura terkejut sekaligus bersyukur dengan respon Sasuke. Baguslah jika calon suaminya ini tidak tergoda dengan jalang yang berpakaian seperti itu, batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku hubungi dia sebentar." ucap wanita seksi itu.

Ia berjalan ke arah telepon yang terletak pada salah satu dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , kapten meminta kalian langsung masuk ke ruangannya saja." Ucap wanita itu setelah meletakkan gagang telepon.

"Hn."

SAsuke menggandeng tangan Sakura tanpa ragu. Mereka berjalan maju, bersiap memasuki sebuah pintu coklat besar dengan dua daun pintu di hadapan mereka. Sasuke dapat merasakan adanya getaran pada tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan takut. Ada aku." ucap Sasuke.

"I-iya. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." jawab Sakura.

"Hn, ayo masuk." ucap Sasuke

"Buka pintunya." sambung Sasuke sambil melihat dua wanita seksi yang berdiri di depan pintu sedari tadi.

Kedua wanita itu tersenyum. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang satu gagang pintu.

'Kriiieettt' pintu megah itu terbuka.

"Bungkukkan badanmu dan berlutut saat aku berlutut nanti." ucap Sasuke pada Sakura dengan cepat.

"Oh, baiklah." balas Sakura.

Mereka bergandengan tangan, sambil membungkukkan badan, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sangat dalam, terkesan seperti lorong yang hanya diterangi lampu-lampu kecil, mereka terus berjalan lurus ke arah depan.

Sampai pada suatu posisi, meski masih dalam keadaan gelap, Sasuke berlutut dengan sebelah lututnya. Sakura segera mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Oh, Sasuke? Kau kah itu, anakku?" ucap seseorang dengan suara yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh Sasuke.

" _Ha 'i_ , ini Sasuke, _tou-san_." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak, tou-san? Bahkan Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia merasa bersalah jika hubungan ayah dan anak ini akan hancur hanya karena Sasuke mencintai dirinya.

"Lalu? Siapa? Wanita… itu?" tanya orang itu lagi. Wajahnya belum tampak, ia masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya, jauh di dalam gelap.

"Jawablah." ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Saya Sakura Haruno, salam kenal." ucap Sakura.

Seketika bayangan hitam itu berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Karena adanya sinar kecil, lambat laun terlihat sedikit demi sedikit wajah sang kapten.

"Oh, Sakura ya?" ucap sang kapten.

Pria yang dipanggil kapten selama ini oleh Sasuke mengenali Sakura. Hal ini sangat mengejutkan Sasuke. Sang kapten berjalan dekat dan semakin dekat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Wajah sang kapten benar-benar terlihat jelas sekarang. Sakura tidak merasa mengenal orang ini.

"Sungguh ironis, kejadian ini terulang lagi, ya? Hahaha." ucap kapten itu. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling memandang dengan penuh kebingungan.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Kyaaa, makasih banyak semuanyaaa~

Sudah mengikuti FDOY sampai sejauh ini, hehe.

Maaf lama update, kesibukan dunia nyata yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Jangan lupa review ya? Butuh banyak kritik dan saran nih :D

Terima kasih semua yang sudah membaca, me-review, dan juga para silent reader.

Maaf tidak dapat menyebut nama kalian satu per satu.

Oh yaa, Shady juga ada fanfic satu lagi, judulnya A Little Secret. Jangan lupa dibaca juga ya, hehehe..

Sincerely,

Shady.


	7. Chapter 7 - Past (Part 1)

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

* * *

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 7: Past (Masa Lalu) - Part 1

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

"Sungguh ironis, kejadian ini terulang lagi, ya? Hahaha." ucap Kapten itu. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling memandang dengan penuh kebingungan.

"A-apa maksudnya, kapten?" tanya Sasuke.

"Heh, kalian duduk lah dulu." balas seseorang yang dipanggil kapten itu menawarkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk duduk di sofa besar tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menerima tamu.

"Ayo, Sakura." ucap Sasuke ambil menggandeng Sakura untuk duduk di sofa tersebut. Sakura hanya diam dan mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Sakura?" tanya kapten itu sambil mengambil tempat duduk yang biasa ia tempati di sofa tersebut.

"Ti-tidak. A-apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" jawab Sakura.

"Oh, waktu itu mungkin masih terlalu kecil untukmu untuk mengingatku ya." ucap Kapten.

"A-anda pernah menemuiku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya, menemui ibu angkatmu tepatnya. Mebuki." jawab Kapten.

Mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu, Sasuke hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar. Tapi ia tetap serius mendengarkan, ia tak menyangka latar belakang keluarga Sakura ternyata lebih rumit dari dirinya yang sudah tidak punya keluarga, meski besar kemungkinan Itachi masih hidup.

"A-apa i-ibu angkat? Bukan dia yang melahirkanku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meninggi.

"Bukan. Apa kamu tidak heran? Tidak pernah bertanya-tanya dalam diri sendiri? Warna rambut dan matamu tidak ada yang mirip dengan Mebuki ataupun Kizashi, ayah angkatmu." jawab Kapten itu dengan tenang.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan itu dari si Kapten langsung berpikir. Benar juga, Sakura tidak mirip sama sekali dengan kedua orang tua yang selama ini mengasuhnya. Meski kedua orang tua itu sangat protektif padanya, ia malah merasa jijik karena diperhatikan secara berlebihan. Bahkan Mebuki menyuruh Sakura untuk mengecat rambut asli merah mudanya menjadi coklat, yang tentu saja perintah itu di abaikan oleh Sakura, ia mencintai rambut aslinya.

"Ta-tapi, ka-kalau begitu.. dimana orang tua kandungku? Apa Anda tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Rahasia." jawab Kapten itu dengan sederhana.

"A-apa? Apa maksud Anda?" Mata Sakura sudah mulai sembab, Sasuke dapat melihat air mata akan turun dari gadis yang akan dinikahinya itu.

"Hm, rahasia, Sakura. Sekarang belum saatnya." balas si Kapten sambil sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah jendela.

Melihat Sakura yang bersedih, Sasuke tidak dapat menahannya. Seakan ia juga merasakan sakit yang Sakura rasakan. Sudah sebesar ini dan belum mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungnya? Bahkan orang yang tahu pun tidak ingin memberitahunya siapa sebenarnya orang tua kandung dari Sakura. Oh, sungguh malang nasib Sakura. Saat ini Sasuke merasa Sakura jauh lebih membutuhkan perhatian dibandingkan dirinya.

" _Tou-san_ , jangan buat gadisku menangis gara-gara hal ini." Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Hahaha, wah.. Sasukeku sudah besar ternyata… hahaha. Tenang saja, Sakura. Jika saatnya sudah tepat, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan mereka." balas Kapten itu, memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ba-baiklah. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura pasrah. Ia mengusap matanya dengan cepat.

"Benar tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke padanya.

"Ya, aku bisa menunggu." jawab Sakura sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kau dan ibumu.. benar-benar mirip, Sakura." Kapten itu kembali berbicara sambil menudukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Sifat pun mirip, kata-kata 'menunggu' itu.. dia juga sering berkata seperti itu." jawab Kapten sambil memandang ke langit – langit, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin masa lalu yang sulit untuk dilupakan.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam melihat respon sang Kapten terhadap kata-kata Sakura yang mungkin mengingatkannya pada ibu kandung Sakura. Sepertinya Kapten itu begitu sedih. Sakura mempunyai sedikit kemampuan prediksi untuk membaca suasana hati seseorang dari ekspresi dan tindakan orang tersebut.

"Ah sudahlah, nanti aku beritahu jika sudah waktunya. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Sasuke? Mengapa membawa Sakura kemari? Apa ada masalah? Apa ada yang mengganggunya?" Kapten mengajukan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin menikahinya." jawab Sasuke terus terang, cepat, jelas dan tegas. Benar-benar seperti tipe pria idaman para wanita.

Wajah sakura memerah, ia tidak berani menaikkan wajahnya saat ini. Ucapan Sasuke yang lantang dan tegas berhasil membuat ruangan itu senyap seketika. Sakura sedikit terkejut karena bingung mengapa Sasuke dapat mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat jelas? Bahkan tanpa malu sedikit pun, wajahnya sungguh sangat serius.

"Haaaah, kejadian terulang lagi." ucap Kapten itu sambil memijit pelan ujung matanya kirinya.

"Kejadian apa, _tou-san_? Kau belum menjawabku dari tadi." tanya Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Hm, kejadian Ayah dan Ibumu. Jangan bilang padaku kau tidak tahu kalau ayahmu itu agen ganda? Dia mata-mata dari tim ini yang bekerja sama dengan polisi." jawab Kapten.

"Apa? Benarkah? Ayah juga melakukan pekerjaan ganda?" tanya Sasuke lagi, ia tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"Ya, begitulah. Namun pekerjaan dia tidak seberat pekerjaanmu sih, sama-sama menangkap orang jahat karena ia juga bekerja sebagai seorang polisi, bedanya mungkin hanya di menangkap atau membunuh. Aku membutuhkanmu, Sasuke, seperti aku membutuhkan keahlian ayahmu. Aku bahkan tidak ingin memisahkan dua orang yang sudah sangat saling mencintai. Meski Fugaku itu mukanya sangat keras, tapi aku dapat melihat ketulusannya pada Mikoto yang lemah lembut dari matanya. Kau kira dari mana aku menemukanmu saat kalian kecelakaan?" ucap Kapten sambil menjelaskan kenyataan masa lalu.

"Hm, begitu rupanya. Ayah tidak pernah cerita tentang hal itu padaku. Tapi, melihat aku dan Itachi ada di dunia ini, Kapten mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama?" tanya Sasuke untuk memperjelas penjelasan Kapten. Ia sangat khawatir akan terjadi adegan bunuh-bunuhan jika Kapten mendengarnya akan menikah.

"Ya, tepatnya ayahku mengizinkan mereka. Aku masih remaja waktu itu. Dan.. aku rasa aku juga tidak bisa melarangmu, Sasuke. Aku juga ingin segera menimang cucu darimu, hahaha."

"Kalau begitu menikah dan lahirkan anak sendiri, _tou-san_. Kau bahkan hanya terpaut 18 tahun denganku."

"Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan semua wanita diluar itu, huh? Seleraku tidak serendah itu, Sasuke anakku. Mereka hanya ingin uangku."

"Heh? Benarkah? Aku lihat _tou-san_ selalu senang-senang saja dengan mereka."

"Hanya seks, bukan bercinta. Tolong dibedakan ya, anak bodoh."

"Ya sudah, aku keluar dari organisasi ini."

"Eeeeh, beraninya kau mengancamku yang sudah merawatmu selama ini? Sudah menikahlah dan cepat beri aku cucu."

Sakura terdiam dan wajahnya memerah. Pembicaraan dua pria ini semakin lama semakin kasar, seakan-akan tidak ada wanita dalam ruangan itu. Oh, cucu? Benarkah? Haruskah secepat itu? Semakin lama ia berpikir, pikirannya semakin menjalar ke hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia menggelengkan dan menundukkan kepala setelah itu.

"Oh ya, Sakura." Kapten memanggil Sakura yang sedang menunduk itu.

Ternyata Sakura masih diingat.

"Panggil saja aku _tou-san_ ya? Tidak keberatan 'kan? Hehe.." sambung si Kapten.

"Eh? Oh-um, ba-baiklah, _tou-san_." jawab Sakura.

"Aku akan memberitahu orang tua kandungmu jika kamu akan menikah. Bagaimana?"

"Ya, beritahulah. Tolong beritahu Mebuki dan Kizashi juga."

"Hm? Mengapa aku? Apa ada masalah?"

"A-aku.. kabur dari rumah 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang mereka tidak mencariku, aku juga tidak ingin pulang meski dicari."

"Hah? Benar begitu, Sakura? Astaga, kenapa tidak menceritakannya padaku?" lagi-lagi Sasuke khawatir dengan gadisnya itu.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku ingin mencari waktu yang tepat. Aku rasa dirimu sudah cukup tertekan saat mengetahui Itachi, kakakmu satu-satunya, masih hidup." jawab Sakura.

"Oh, benarkah Itachi masih hidup? Hm… Aku rasa ia memang masih hidup ya." ucap Kapten sambil berpikir keras, menopang kepala dengan tangan kirinya ke atas sandaran sofa.

"Apa? _Tou-san_ juga tahu? Berapa banyak hal yang _tou-san_ sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sasuke tidak terima.

"Aku tidak pasti, Sasuke. Aku mendengar dari bawahan. Ada beberapa orang berkata melihatnya sebulan yang lalu di dekat pelabuhan Konoha." jelas Kapten

"Pelabuhan? Ia menyelamatku disana, aku diserang preman hari itu saat berjalan sendirian." ucap Sakura.

"Syukurlah, masih ada Itachi." Kapten menghela nafas panjang.

Sasuke memandang bergantian pada Kapten yang ia panggil ayah serta Sakura yang akan dinikahinya. Alisnya mengerut dan kemudian ia memalingkan muka ke arah dinding.

"Hoi, Sasuke. Kenapa? Cemburu?" tanya Kapten.

"Heh! Yang benar saja? Buat apa cemburu pada _zombie_ itu?" balas Sasuke tidak terima.

"Lho? Tuh jelas-jelas cemburu, hahaha."

"Diam, _tou-san._ Pergi seks saja sana dengan wanita – wanita seksimu." ucapan Sasuke mulai vulgar, lebih tepatnya ia emosi saat ini.

"Ya ya ya. Aku berhenti. Sepertinya Itachi berada di organisasi berseberangan denganku. Mungkin ia berada di bawah pimpinan Orochimaru."

"Orochi-maru? Si Ular itu?"

"Ya, mereka itu pembunuh bayaran yang sebenarnya. Membunuh siapapun asal dibayar."

"Hah? Kak itachi jadi orang jahat? Benarkah?"

"Entah Sasuke, tanya saja saat bertemu dengannya. Atau cari saja ia di sekitar pelabuhan itu."

"Baiklah, memang itu rencanaku, mencarinya."

"Aku rasa.. Matanya sama dengan matamu?"

"Ya, sama. Mungkin bisa jadi lebih hebat dari mataku."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku harap kau banyak berlatih mulai sekarang, Sasuke. Dan Sakura, kau sudah tahu konsekuensi menikah dengan Sasuke? Kau bisa terima ia dokter yang merangkap pembunuh? Meski ia hanya membunuh orang jahat, tapi kau tahu 'kan maksudku kalau membunuh tetaplah membunuh? Aku sungguh membutuhkan keahliannya, Sakura." jelas Kapten pada Sakura yang dari tadi diam saja.

Sakura diam dan menunduk. Sasuke mulai cemas dengan jawaban Sakura. Si Kapten masih menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Ya, aku terima konsekuensinya. Aku mencintainya, meski kami baru saja bertemu." jawab Sakura. Betapa leganya Sasuke mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ternyata ia bisa menikahi Sakura tanpa mengecewakan Kapten yang sudah ia anggap ayah.

"Baiklah. Tentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian. Dan jangan kecewakan aku jika aku tidak mendengar Sakura hamil dalam 1 minggu setelah pernikahan kalian. Kalau bisa sih sebelum itu sudah hamil, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menatap kesal kaptennya itu.

"Jangan munafik, Sasuke. Kau tahu kau menginginkannya."

"Itu privasi Kapten, disini ada seorang wanita, gadis tepatnya."

"Masih perawan? Wah hebat kau, Sasuke. Masih bisa menahan, hahaha."

" _Tou-san_ …" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan, ia mengaktifkan mata merahnya.

"Eh? Iya iya. Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sakura." ucap Kapten itu buru-buru meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Sasuke- _kun_ , sudahlah." Sakura tersenyum pada Kapten, dan ia mengelus satu-satunya lengan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hn." Sasuke mengembalikan matanya ke mata _onyx_ kelamnya itu. Ia memandang ke Sakura dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Mata.. merahmu itu.. keturunan?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk pada mata Sasuke.

"Ya, keturunan Uchiha. Aku bisa mengaktifkannya sejak anjing kesayanganku mati saat aku berumur 9 tahun. Kemudian seiring aku berlatih dan membunuh, mata ini semakin berkembang."

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan mata itu?"

"Membuat ilusi, memprediksi gerakan lawan, menghafal atau menirukan teknik apapun yang dilihat. Sejauh ini aku hanya bisa begitu."

"Hm. Banyak berlatih, Sasuke. Oh ya, astaga Sasuke, sudah jam 5 pagi. Aku mau pulang, kalian juga pulang lah." ucap Kapten menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, terima kasih, _tou-san_."

"Terima kasih, _tou-san_."

Sesaat Sakura dan Sasuke dapat melihat plat nama di sebuah meja kerja besar di belakang sofa yang mereka duduki tadi, nama 'Hatake Kakashi' terpajang disitu. Sakura mencoba mengingatnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat sekilas, tentu saja ia sudah tau nama kaptennya itu. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kapten itu sambil bergandengan tangan. Wanita seksi yang berdiri di sekitar pintu itu merasa heran. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak peduli dengan tatapan para wanita itu, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju lift, dan turun ke lantai 1.

"Sakura." Sasuke segera menjulukan lengannya yang hanya sebelah itu. Ia mengangkat dan menggendong Sakura a la _bridal style_. Sakura yang mengerti akan keadaan, hanya diam dan mengangguk. Sasuke berjalan melewati seluruh perangkap dengan sangat baik.

* * *

 **POV: Sasuke**

Hari ini benar-benar tidak ku sangka. Kapten memberiku izin menikahi Sakura! Sungguh menakjubkan. Aku hanya dapat berterima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ yang telah mengabulkan doaku. Aku akan segera menikahi Sakura. Aku berharap tidak ada halangan kedepannya. Aku tidak akan segan membunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi niatku. Ya, aku serius. Setelah berjalan melewati seluruh perangkap, aku berjalan kembali ke mobil bersama Sakura. Setelah sampai, kami berdua masuk bersamaan dan memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Sasuke- _kun.._ "

Aku segera menoleh ke arah suara itu datang.

"Hn?"

"A-aku lapar." ucap Sakura.

"Ingin makan apa?" tanyaku dengan lembut.

"Hm, mu-mungkin.. ra-ramen?"

"Pagi hari seperti ini? Ramen?"

"Ah maaf. Aku rasa permintaanku sedikit berlebihan."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa. Kurasa kedai ramen Ichiraku yang biasa _dobe_ makan itu buka 24 jam."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak keberatan makan di kedai?"

"Tentu saja tidak, yang penting makanannya lezat hehehe.."

"Hampir setara dengan Ramen di _mal_. Ya sudah, kita kesana ya."

"Ya, baiklah."

Aku segera mengendarai mobilku menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku. Harapanku saat mengendarai, adalah aku tidak ingin bertemu _dobe_ disana. Ia sungguh penggila ramen sampai-sampai tidak bisa hidup tanpa ramen. Dulu Ia sering mengajakku makan ramen pagi hari pukul 5 atau 6 sebagai sarapan. Dan bahkan, makan siang juga ramen, di kedai yang sama. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa isi otaknya. Dan yang aku lebih heran lagi, ia bisa punya kekasih, cantik pula. Sekarang ia dan kekasihnya mungkin saja berada di kedai ramen itu. Benarkah ada perempuan yang tahan dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu? Sungguh menjelekkan martabat laki-laki saja. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku karena mengingat tingkah laku konyol si _dobe_ itu.

"Sakura." Panggilku memecah keheningan.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Nanti jika bertemu _dobe_ , tidak masalah 'kan?"

" _Dobe_? Oooh, aku ingat. Pasien mu yang bernama Uzumaki.. apa ya.. Oh, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto! Ah, sahabatmu itu?"

"Hn. Ia suka makan ramen waktu pagi dan siang hari di kedai yang sama. Terkadang makan malamnya juga ramen."

"Wah, tidak kusangka ada orang seperti itu. Bukankah itu unik?" ucap Sakura, wajahnya tersenyum sangat bersemangat.

"Hah? Bukankah hal itu aneh?" aku heran dengan tingkah Sakura. Unik? Apa tidak salah? Batinku.

"Um.. Aku rasa tidak jika ia menyukainya." jawab Sakura penuh perhitungan.

"Benarkah? Baiklah akan kupertimbangkan untuk masuk ke kategori unik dalam penilaianku. Oh ya, karena ia sudah punya kekasih, biasanya ia mengajak kekasihnya juga. Dan sekarang aku juga mengajak kekasihku, mungkin kalian bisa berkenalan nanti."

"Ke-keka-kekasih?" wajah Sakura memerah lagi.

"Jadi? Apa sebutan tepat untukmu? Hm.. Calon istri?"

"Ti-tidak! Cu-cukup ke-kekasih saja."

"Hn."

Tidak lama kemudian, kami sampai di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kedai ini memang kecil dan sederhana. Terletak di tengah-tengah pusat makanan di Konoha. Aku dan Sakura turun dari mobil dan segera berjalan masuk. Dan… yang benar saja.. ketakutanku… sepertinya menjadi kenyataan. Astaga.

"Oiii! _Teme_! Eh itu? Oh, pacarnya? Hei, Sakura!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kedai, hal ini tentu sangat memalukan. Untung saja si pemilik kedai ini sudah akrab dengan Naruto dan lebih beruntung lagi, tidak ada orang di kedai itu selain Naruto dan kekasihnya.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?" tanyaku sambil menatap sinis pada Naruto.

"Ah, hehe, baiklah. Aku hanya bersemangat melihat sahabatku datang. Kenapa? Kangen yah sama aku? Hihihi." balas Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ish, menjijikkan. Pergi cari pasangan _yaoi_ saja sana." jawabku.

Kekasih Naruto yang berambut ungu dan bermata _indigo_ itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat Naruto dan Sasuke beradu mulut.

"Oh ya! Sakura, kenalkan ini Hinata. Kekasihku." Naruto menunjuk gadis yang dari tadi duduk diam disampingnya.

"Oh, iya. Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu." ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, senang bertemu denganmu." jawab Hinata sambil menjabat tangan Sakura. Kedua perempuan itu saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Oh ya, kami juga baru sampai, mau pesan sekalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, ramen kari ayam satu." sahutku.

"Ah, jadikan dua." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Paman! Ramen kari ayam dua, ramen original satu, dan ramen ayam panggang satu ya!"

"Kau memesan tanpa bertanya pada kekasihmu, hn?"

"Aku tahu kok dia mau makan apa, benar 'kan Hinata?"

Gadis berambut ungu itu tersenyum senang ke arah Naruto dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura dan aku hanya dapat berusaha membaca situasi saat ini. Sungguh kedua orang ini sangat mengerti satu sama lain.

"Eh, um.. Maaf. Anda dari keluarga Hyu-hyuuga? Ke-keturunan bangsawan itu?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Hm? Iya. Ada apa ya?" jawab Hinata.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya memastikan." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Awalnya Hinata memberi ekspresi heran, tapi pada akhirnya ia ikut tersenyum juga.

Aku mulai penasaran. Mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya mengenai keluarga Hinata? Setahuku Hyuuga memang keluarga bangsawan, tapi mengapa ia sangat berhat-hati dalam bertanya akan hal itu? Aku akan cari tahu jika keluarga Sakura ada kaitannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kau apa kan dia? Mengapa ia bisa menjadi kekasihmu?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi kepada pria berkepala kuning itu.

"Hihihi, Naruto - _kun_ tidak berbuat apa-apa denganku. Dengannya aku merasa hariku lebih ceria dan menyenangkan. Ia juga pintar membuatku tertawa. Dan juga aku termotivasi karena ia sangat semangat dan tidak pernah menyerah dalam mengerjakan segala sesuatu." jawab Hinata.

"Ah, itu sisi kerenku. Dengar sendiri 'kan? Hahaha. Oh ya, lalu… mengapa kau bisa menjadi kekasih teme? Apa yang kau lihat dari dokter dingin nan sombong ini?"

Naruto balik bertanya pada Sakura. Beraninya dia. Ah, tapi aku juga ingin mendengar apa yang Sakura pikirkan tentangku. Semoga saja ia tulus kepadaku.

"Eh? Ah, itu ya.. Um, ia sebenarnya tidak sedingin itu. Ia juga tidak sombong, bahkan sangat ramah kepada pasiennya, kecuali denganmu mungkin. Ia sangat baik padaku, ia memberikanku perasaan bahagia dan hangat saat berada di dekatnya. Selain itu aku juga merasa aman." jelas Sakura. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura, aku menunduk agar semua orang yang berada satu meja denganku tidak dapat melihat wajahku yang sedang merona dan bibirku yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, jangan-jangan, kau juga sudah tahu bahwa ia…" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak disini, dobe." aku menyela perkataan Naruto.

"Jadi apa kau sudah tahu?" Naruto kembali bertanya, tidak menghiraukan peringatan Sasuke.

" _Dobe_ , kau-" aku berusaha menyela lagi.

"Naruto juga sudah tahu?" Sakura berbalik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku yang membantunya. Aku ini polisi, Sakura." jawab Naruto dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Syukurlah _dobe_ masih tahu diri. Aku bisa dipenjara jika identitasku bocor.

"HEH? Polisi? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Ah sudahlah tidak apa. Nah, aku benar-benar seorang polisi. Detektif lebih tepatnya." ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan nyengir khasnya.

"Wah, tidak ku sangka. Hinata, kau sangat beruntung." ucap Sakura memandang serius Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" selaku tidak senang. Apa aku yang seorang dokter tidak cukup baik untuk Sakura? Ya, maksudku, aku memang pembunuh juga tapi setidaknya memang aku benar-benar seorang dokter sungguhan.

"Tidak aku hanya senang ternyata Hinata mendapat kekasih yang baik juga. Meski baiknya itu tidak terlihat, hahaha." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Hihihi, tidak apa Sakura. Aku malah menyukai Naruto yang apa adanya." jawab Hinata.

"Nah, pesanan ramen sudah datang." ucap seorang gadis muda mengambil 4 mangkuk ramen pesanan dan meletakkannya pada meja makan yang diduduki oleh Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Itadakimasu! Sudah lama tidak makan ramen denganmu, teme! Hahaha."

Aku tidak menjawab pernyataan Naruto.

"Itadakimasu." ucapku datar.

"Itadakimasu" ucap Sakura dan Hinata hampir bersamaan.

Kami berempat makan dalam diam. Naruto sibuk menikmati ramen kesukaannya, sedangkan Hinata memakan ramennya dengan pelan dan anggun. Sakura terlihat menikmati ramen pesanannya, ya aku senang seleranya hampir sama dengan seleraku. Aku cukup menyukai ramen kari daripada ramen lainnya. Setelah hampir menyelesaikan makan kami, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita selain Sakura dan Hinata dan gadis pelayan tadi di kedai ramen ini.

"Paman, pesan ramen original satu ya, dibungkus." ucapnya pada paman penjual ramen.

Entah mengapa, aku merasakan hawa membunuh dari wanita itu. Dan, perasaan ini sangat familiar, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang, wajahnya ditutupi oleh semacam kain. Meski penampilannya biasa saja, tapi aku cukup yakin dengan perasaanku ini. Aku sudah membunuh terus menerus selama 4 tahun. Seketika wanita itu melihat ke arah kami. Ia melirik Hinata dan Naruto yang kebetulan duduk menghadap keluar, sedangkan aku dan Sakura duduk membelakangi pintu. Tidak lama kemudian ia juga melirikku dan Sakura. Aku melihat Sakura yang ingin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sakura, jangan lihat dia." Peringatku kepada Sakura.

"Eh?" Dengan cepat Sakura mengembalikan kepalanya yang sudah diputar setengah tadi karena menyadari ada yang melihatnya.

" _Teme_ , ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Stt. Biarkan saja. Bersikap biasa saja." jawabku pelan.

Kami berempat hanya diam setelah itu. Hinata terlihat bingung dengan keadaan, Naruto melihatku sambil menyerngitkan alisnya, sedangkan Sakura mengaduk-aduk sup ramen yang sudah tidak ingin dimakannya lagi. Oh, ada yang bertanya aku sedang apa? Aku hanya duduk diam memasang muka datarku. Menunggu wanita sialan itu untuk pergi. Meski sebenarnya aku semakin penasaran siapa wanita itu sebenarnya.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Halo semuaaaa, maaf lama banget updatenya hehe..

Alasan biasa, sibuk. Ah ya jangan bosan-bosan untuk baca yaaa

Shady akan usahakan update secepatnya :D

utk Chapter 7 ini merupakan part 1 dari sub-judul Past, nanti ada part 2nya, ditunggu yaaa

Terima kasih untuk semua yang baca dan review, para silent reader juga, maaf tidak sempat membalas review satu per satu.

Yang sudah baca jangan lupa reviewnyaaa~

Terima kasih :D

Sincerely,

Shady.


	8. Chapter 8 - Past (Part 2)

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

* * *

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 8: Past (Masa Lalu) – Part 2

* * *

POV: Sasuke

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya wanita misterius itu pergi dengan mengambil ramen pesanannya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat familiar dengan hawa membunuh yang ku rasakan itu. Rasanya hatiku sebagai manusia sudah mulai kembali. Aku khawatir dengan Naruto dan Hinata, terutama Sakura. Aku khawatir wanita itu akan bertindak melewati batas di kedai ini. Untung saja ketakutanku tidak menjadi kenyataan. Aku berpikir terlalu dalam.

"Oi, teme! Kau melamun?" Naruto memukul bahuku.

"Sialan kau!" teriakku padanya. Tentu saja aku kaget.

"Hoi, hoi, kau mengumpat lagi padaku? Oh, Uchiha Sasuke, tidak sadarkah kau? Lihat Sakura!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura, dan… astaga!

"Sa-Sakura! A-ada apa denganmu?" Aku segera mengangkat kepala Sakura yang tergeletak lemas di atas meja makan. Badannya sama sekali tidak melawan pergerakanku. Aku memeriksa denyut nadinya dan nafasnya, syukurlah masih ada. Namun ia tergeletak lemas. Ah, SAKURA PINGSAN!

"SAKURA!" Aku menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura secara perlahan.

"Sa-sakura?" Hinata mulai cemas.

"A-apa? Sa-sakura? Ayo cepat bawa ke rumah sakit, Sasuke bodoh!" kali ini aku biarkan Naruto mengumpat padaku.

"Tidak usah, ke rumahku saja! Kali ini bantu aku, Naruto. Dan, Hinata juga. Tolong." ucapku pelan. Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar kata 'tolong' dariku. Ya memang aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, ayo. Kita harus bergegas." balas Naruto. Ia terlihat cemas juga.

Aku.. Eh, tepatnya kami berempat keluar dari kedai ramen itu dengan perasaan cemas, takut, gelisah yang bercampur menjadi 1. Sakura masih pingsan, aku menggendongnya dengan bantuan dari Naruto yang menaikkannya ke punggungku. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata menampilkan wajah cemas mereka. Tentu saja aku juga, aku tidak mungkin tidak cemas.

"Sasuke, pakai mobilku saja. Mobilku lebih besar. Mobil sport-mu itu sempit." ucap Naruto membuka pintu mobil SUVnya dengan remot.

"Ya, aku tahu. Apa kau punya minyak kayu putih?" tanyaku.

"Ah, aku ada, ini." Hinata mengambil botol kecil berisi minyak kayu putih dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Aku terdiam, saat ini tanganku hanya satu dan sedang menopang badan Sakura. Oh tidak sadarkah Hinata dengan keadaanku ini?

"Hinata, nanti di mobil saja. Tangan Sasuke kan-" ucap Naruto yang segera disela Hinata.

"Eh, iya! A-ano, Ma-maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Hn, tidak apa."

Aku meninggalkan mobil sport ku di parkiran kedai tersebut. Kemudian aku dan Sakura masuk ke mobil bagian belakang. Naruto membantuku mendudukkan Sakura. Oh sungguh miris nasibku yang hanya mempunyai 1 lengan, menggendong calon istri yang pingsan saja tidak bisa kulakukan sendiri.

"Sasuke. Jangan murung begitu." ucap Naruto saat melihatku.

"Hn."

Naruto dan Hinata segera masuk ke bagian depan mobil. Hinata menyerahkan minyak kayu putih padaku. Naruto segera tancap gas ke rumahku, tentu saja dengan arahan dariku, ia tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumahku. Aku berusaha membangunkan Sakura dengan mengusapkan minyak kayu putih pada bagian bawah hidungnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba CPR, tapi terlalu malu dan gengsi. Apalagi ada Naruto, pasti akan menjadi heboh. Aku mengusap beberapa kali pada bagian bawah hidung Sakura dan menggerakkan badannya, tapi ia tak kunjung sadar. Aku semakin khawatir.

"Naruto, lebih cepat. Nanti sampai dipertigaan belok kanan. Lalu ada perempatan belok kiri. Kemudian lurus sampai ujung, nanti akan tampak rumah dengan pagar tinggi warna coklat." Aku menjelaskan.

"Aaaa, aku tidak ingat temeeee!" teriak Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun, aku ingat. Aku akan mengulangnya untukmu." ucap Hinata dengan tenang.

Aku diam saja. Sungguh aku malas berdebat dengan si bodoh Naruto. Untung saja ada Hinata. Sampai saat ini juga aku masih heran mengapa perempuan ini bisa menjadi pacar dobe yang super duper tidak peka dan tentu saja bodoh ini. Tapi aku juga heran mengapa ia bisa jadi detektif segala. Memang penuh kejutan si Naruto. Aku yang sahabatnya dari kecil saja tidak dapat menebak sebenarnya apa saja yang dapat ia kerjakan.

"Sasuke, yang ini?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk rumahku dan memperlambat mobilnya.

"Hn."

"Woaaaah, besar sekali. Tak ku sangka Sasuke, ini hasil dari pekerjaanmu itu?"

"Diam kau, dobe. Ini peninggalan orang tuaku."

"Oh, ku kira. Tapi memang harusnya kau kaya 'sih, teme. Punya pekerjaan ganda, bayaran keduanya tinggi pula."

"Naruto-kun, cepat parkirkan mobilmu. Sakura lebih penting." ucap Hinata menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting kedua pria itu. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan perkataan 'pekerjaan ganda' dari mulut Naruto.

"Eh, iya iya. Teme, mobilku bisa masuk ke dalam?"

"Hn, sebentar." Aku mengeluarkan rimot kecil dari sakuku, aku membuka pagar pintu rumah.

"Wuaaah, teme kereeeeen sekali."

"Hentikan dobe, kau berisik."

"Hehehe, mengertilah sahabatmu ini tidak pernah ke tempat semewah ini Sasuke."

Naruto segera memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam perkarangan rumahku.

"Ayo cepat bawa Sakura masuk." ucap Hinata yang semakin khawatir dengan Sakura.

"Hn."

POV: Normal

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan punggungnya. Ia sedikit kesusahan saat akan membuka pintu utama rumahnya yang dikunci dengan sidik jari.

"Teme, biar aku yang gendong Sakura saja. Tidak apa-apa kan Hinata?" tanya Naruto bermaksud baik.

"Tidak, kau tahan punggungnya sebentar. Pintu sialan ini hanya butuh jariku, tidak lebih." balas Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Cih, dasar posesif." Ucap Naruto sambil menahan punggung Sakura ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia segera menempelkan jarinya pada pemindai sidik jari itu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membaringkan Sakura di atas sofa. Sedangkan Naruto, matanya tidak berkedip dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Te-teme, keren sekali rumahmu. Sungguh aku tidak bercanda."

"Hentikan, dobe."

"Naruto-kun, sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda! Sasuke apa kau bisa menyadarkan Sakura?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia diam cukup lama.

Cup!

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke memberikan CPR pada Sakura. Setelah itu ia memompa pelan dada Sakura. Meski ia malu harus melakukan hal ini didepan Naruto dan Hinata, tapi ia rasa tidak ada cara lain lagi. Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya saling memandang dan merasa malu satu sama lain. Mereka berdua hanya bisa diam dan menonton.

"U-Uhuk uhuk!" perlahan Sakura mulai membuka matanya.

"SAKURA! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Ng? Sasuke-kun.. ini.. di rumahmu ya?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap sekeliling yang masih terlihat kabur dalam pandangannya.

"Hn, tadi apa yang kau rasakan? Mengapa tiba-tiba pingsan?" tanya Sasuke penuh perhatian ia tidak melepas pandanganya dari Sakura sedetik pun. Ia membantu Sakura bangun dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk.

"A-aku.. Maaf merepotkanmu. Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit dan pusing. Kemudian muncul beragam kejadian. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat itu semua kejadian seperti apa. Yang dapat ku ingat hanya aku berbaring di suatu ruangan remang-remang, dipenuhi banyak orang-orang berjas putih." jelas Sakura dengan wajah penuh bersalah, ia tidak menyangka harus merepotkan Sakura serta Naruto dan Hinata sampai seperti ini. Namun ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Hm? Situasi macam apa itu? Apakah kau merasa berada pada situasi seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak. Rawat inap di rumah sakit saja tidak pernah, Sasuke-kun. "

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu nanti istirahatlah dulu dikamarku Sakura. Aku akan membelikan beberapa makanan hangat dan bubuk coklat hangat atau sereal."

"Ya, baiklah. Ah, maaf Naruto, Hinata, maaf merepotkan kalian." ucap Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Tenang saja." ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan senyum khasnya itu.

"Ya, betul itu. Yang penting Sakura sudah tidak apa-apa." ucap Hinata membeli senyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku meminta Hinata menemani Sakura selagi aku pergi membeli makanan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, boleh boleh, tentu saja boleh. Kalau begitu, Hinata disini. Dan aku ikut denganmu saja, bagaimana?" jawab Naruto sambil menawarkan bantuan.

"Hn, tapi jangan berisik dobe." jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, aku janji teme. Kau memang menyebalkan." nalas Naruto.

"Cih, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, usuratonkachi. Aku masih heran kenapa Hinata mau dengan lelaki sepertimu."

"Apa? Kau meremehkanku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Bukankah memang kenyataan kau bodoh, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"KAU!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap melayangkan sebuah tinju.

"APA? Mau apa?" Sasuke juga tidak senang, ia mengaktifkan mata merahnya itu.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" - "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" ucap Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

"APA?" balas Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan menatap ke arah Hinata dan Sakura dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang sedang bertengkar berebut permen!" ucap Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Naruto-kun. Hentikan. Jangan seperti anak kecil." sambung Hinata.

Rasa malu muncul seketika karena kedua gadis yang mereka cintai mengkritik tindakan meraka. Kedua pria itu saling menatap tajam sesaat. Lalu membuang muka ke arah berlawanan. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Jadi ikut aku tidak?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berbicara namun tidak menatap Naruto. Jangan harapkan minta maaf keluar dari mulutnya, gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

"Iya iya. Hinata, Sakura kami pergi dulu ya." jawab Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan Hinata. Ia sungguh mengerti dan bersabar terhadap sifat sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura istirahatlah, Hinata tolong jaga Sakura ya." ucap Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya. Lagi-lagi kata tolong keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja demi Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati di jalan." jawab Hinata.

"Jangan ngebut, Sasuke." ucap Sakura dengan nada menekan.

"Hn. Naruto yang menyetir." balas Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

Kedua pria itu berjalan pergi bersamaan. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak lupa mengunci pintu dengan sidik jarinya lagi. Sungguh pintu yang menyebalkan, karena harus meletakkan jarinya ia tidak dapat meminta bantuan orang lain. Sasuke berjanji akan menggantinya nanti.

Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki mobil, Naruto menyetirnya dan mereka melesat menuju tempat tujuan.

"Um, Hinata. Benarkah tidak apa-apa merepotkanmu dan Naruto seperti ini? Kita baru saja mengenal." tanyaku pada Hinata dengan rasa penuh bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Percayalah padaku, Sakura. Kami tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Naruto sudah bersahabat lama dengan Sasuke, dan tentu saja aku yakin kita juga bisa bersahabat seperti mereka. Bukan begitu, Sakura?" ucap Hinata.

"Ya, kau benar. Baiklah, terima kasih, Hinata." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Iya, sama-sama, Sakura." balas Hinata dengan senyuman juga.

Suasana hening. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan, raut kecemasan muncul dari wajahnya.

"Sakura, kau boleh bercerita padaku jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura.

"U-um, tapi aku mohon jangan beritahu ini pada Sasuke." Sakura balas menatap Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku janji ini akan jadi rahasia diantara kita saja Sakura."

"Begini. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan wanita di kedai ramen tadi."

"Wanita? Oh, yang memesan ramen bungkus? Aku tadi menyadari ia melihat ke arah kita berempat."

"Ya. Aku sempat melihat matanya saat Sasuke menyuruhku untuk tidak berbalik badan."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Wanita itu menatapku dengan tajam, seperti ingin membunuhku. Tidak lama setelah itu, aku merasa kepalaku pusing dan sangat sakit. Aku tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit itu lebih lama lagi, telingaku berdengung, mataku gelap setelah itu."

"Mengapa rasa sakit dan pusing itu datang tiba-tiba? Apakah kau pernah bertemu orang itu sebelumnya, Sakura?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sempat memperhatikan wajahnya. Aku melihat matanya hanya sekilas. Dan aku juga tidak tahu mengapa hal ini terjadi. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Hinata."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke?"

"Kurasa tidak untuk sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghormati keputusanmu, Sakura."

Setelah berbincang, kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk menonton televisi sebagai hiburan. Mereka menonton sambil berbincang ringan.

"Sakura, tadi Sasuke memberimu CPR. Dan kau bangun setelah itu." ucap Hinata langsung ke tujuan.

"A-apa?" Sakura tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar, wajahnya merah padam. Ia berpira-pura untuk menatap televisi untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya mendapat ciuman pertama.

"Ia juga menekan dadamu tadi. Aku rasa hal itu wajar bukan untuk pertolongan pertama pada orang pingsan?" tanya Hinata dengan polos.

"A-ah, i-iya." Sakura tidak dapat menahan malunya lagi. Tentu saja bukan hal biasa jika Sasuke yang melakukannya terhadap Sakura. Meski baru mengenal, Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke dari sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Apalagi mengingat kenyataan Sasuke akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat, oh sungguh Sakura belum siap punya suami tampan seperti itu. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus siap.

Saat ini Sakura hanya dapat mengganti channel televisi, berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sakura, mungkin ia mengerti apa yang sedang Sakura rasakan setelah mendengar kenyataan itu.

POV: Normal

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menelusuri seisi supermarket. Sasuke sedang memilih beberapa bungkus sereal dan minuman cokelat bubuk. Kemudian ia mengambil dua kotak susu 1 liter dari lemari pendingin. Ia memasukkan seluruh belanjaannya ke dalam keranjang. Kemudian ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Dobe, apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Sebentar, teme. Aku masih bingung mau rasa apa." Naruto sedang memilih ramen cup.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau bisa mati perlahan jika terus-terusan makan makanan seperti itu."

"Huh? Benarkah? Aku merasa sehat-sehat saja."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau baru saja menemuiku dua hari yang lalu dan hari ini kau bilang kau baik-baik saja? Pikirkanlah Hinata, jika kau serius dengannya. Jaga kesehatanmu agar dapat bekerja dan mencari uang untuk menikahinya, dobe."

"Wah, Sasuke. Kau perhatian sekali padakuuuu, temeeeee! Oh sungguh aku cinta padamu!" Naruto merangkul tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Diamlah, ini tempat umum. Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke menepis pegangan Naruto.

"Hehehe, maaf maaf. Aku tidak gay kok, teme. Tenang saja. Aku memang akan menikahi Hinata. Aku rasa dalam waktu dekat, penghasilanku sebagai detektif cukup 'sih. Kalau tidak paling aku akan meminta beberapa pekerjaan darimu. Aku takut ia berubah pikiran." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Haha, ternyata kau masih sadar akan dirimu ya?" Sasuke menatap malas sahabatnya itu.

"Diam kau, teme. Aku tidak seburuk yang kau kira."

"Ya sudah. Aku sarankan kau tinggalkan ramen cup itu dan ambil beberapa biskuit atau snack saja. Cokelat juga boleh."

"Baiklah, pak dokter."

Naruto segera memilih beberapa makanan ringan dan beberapa botol minuman air mineral dan teh. Sasuke juga menyuruhnya mengambil beberapa untuk dirinya.

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk, aku ingin memintamu menginap di rumahku selama 2 malam, dobe."

"Apa? Tidak, tidak, Sasuke. Aku masih normal! Aku hanya cinta pada Hinata."

"Baka! Aku mengajakmu menginap karena ingin membicarkan hal penting, dobe! Tentang Sakura."

"Ah aku hanya bercanda. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Makanya aku tanya kau sibuk apa tidak?"

"Ya, aku rasa aku bisa, aku tidak sedang menangani kasus apapun."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu menginaplah malam ini sampai besok malam."

"Iya, iya. Nanti aku akan pulang mengambil bajuku. Dan aku juga akan bertanya apakah Hinata bisa menginap, aku ingin ia menemani Sakura saat kita berbicara panjaaaang nanti."

"Kau perhatian sekali pada Sakura?"

"Posesif sekali kau, teme. Pacarmu adalah sahabatku juga. Jelas?"

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang. Ia tidak percaya kata ' terima kasih ' keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seingat Naruto, Sasuke sangat jarang.. ah mungkin tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu padanya meski sudah banyak kali membantunya. Saat Naruto ingin membalasnya dengan 'sama-sama', Sasuke malah membalikkan badan dan langsung berjalan pergi. Dan lebih terkejutnya lagi, Sasuke kembali untuk menyambar keranjang yang dipegang Naruto. Sasuke segera berjalan ke kasir, ia membayar seluruh belanjaan. Karena terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke, Naruto bahkan tidak sempat melarangnya untuk membayar belanjaan tersebut.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, dua pria itu segera berjalan keluar dengan membawa kantong plastik barang belanjaan. Dan, betapa terkejutnya dengan siapa yang mereka temui di depan supermarket itu!

"Ka-kau?" Naruto tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang itu lagi.

"Hai, Naruto, Sasuke. Lama tidak jumpa, ya?" ucap lelaki itu dengan senyum palsu sudah biasa ia lakukan.

Tampak seorang lelaki berkulit pucat, berambut hitam. Wah, kini ia tidak sendiri. Ia menggandeng seorang wanita bertubuh ramping dengan mata biru mudah serta rambut pirangnya yang menawan.

Eh…? Tunggu.

Mata itu.

Jika Sasuke tidak salah ingat, wanita di kedai ramen tadi pagi.

Matanya sama persis!

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mengingat hal itu. Naruto yang berprofesi sebagai detektif, tentu saja menyimpan sebuah pistol kecil di bagian belakang pinggulnya. Sasuke bahkan langsung mengaktifkan mata merahnya itu.

Sungguh pertemuan yang mengejutkan.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Huh, kau tidak berubah Uchiha? Kau kira aku takut dengan matamu itu?" ucap lelaki itu.

"Kami juga tidak pernah takut denganmu, Sai!" teriak Naruto.

Wanita yang berdiri di samping Sai hanya diam dan tenang.

"Oh, benarkah? Tidak takut aku bocorkan MASA LALU kalian kepada pacar-pacar kalian, hm? Kurasa mereka akan meninggalkan kalian jika tahu bahwa kalian bukanlah orang sebaik itu, benar 'kan? hahahaha." balas Sai dengan tawa meremehkan.

Ya, memang benar. Masih ada rahasia yang disimpan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Rahasia dari masa lalu yang sangat penting. Dan karena rahasia itulah mereka berdua bertemu dan bersahabat hingga saat ini. Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar Sai mengetahui mereka berdua sudah punya kekasih hati.

Naruto dan Sasuke semakin naik darah. Rasanya mereka ingin merobek kulit pria sialan ini kemudian mencabut jantungnya keluar dan mengobrak abrik isi perutnya.

"Jangan berlagak seperti tuan tahu segalanya. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku maupun Naruto." Aura membunuh Sasuke kini mengintimidasi suasana.

"Hahaha, jangan buat aku tertawa Uchiha! Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu percobaan yang orang tua kalian lakukan beberapa tahun silam itu!" ucap Sai mengejek, lebih tepatnya menghina.

...

Hening.

Terbongkar sudah. Mungkin tidak apa-apa saat ini, karena disini tidak ada Sakura dan Hinata.

Naruto tampak marah, Sasuke tetap tenang.

"Kau tidak berhak menilai orang tua kami, kau tidak mengenal mereka!" Naruto angkat bicara.

"Diam kau, siluman rubah. Kalian berdua juga hasil percobaan 'kan? Mata si Uchiha itu juga. Tindakan orang tua kalian sungguh keji, memakai anak sendiri sebagai bahan percobaan." balas Sai.

"Oh, apakah aku perlu menyuruh wartawan untuk mengunjungi tempat eksperimenmu, Sai? Menjadi pelukis? Huh, lucu sekali kau. Aku rasa titel 'Sai si pelukis terkenal' yang kau sandang akan segera berubah menjadi 'Sai si ilmuwan gila'. Coba saja jika kau berani."ucap Sasuke mengacamnya.

Sai terdiam. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke tahu mengenai kehidupannya saat ini.

Ketiga pria itu saling memandang dengan tatapan mematikan. Wanita yang berada di samping Sai itu hanya bisa diam, namun badannya sedikit bergetar, mungkin ia tidak terlalu sanggup menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Hyaaa ini sudah Chapter 8! tidak terasa ya.

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic Shady hingga sejauh ini semuanyaaa, hehe.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review, terima kasih juga untuk para silent reader.

Maaf tidak dapat membalas review satu per satu, hehe.

Jangan sungkan untuk kritik dan saran ya, Shady malah sangat berharap. Karena masih newbie dalam membuat fanfic.

Ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnyaaaaa :D

Sincerely,

Shady.


	9. Chapter 9 - Parents

Semuanya menantikan lanjutan, baiklah ini Shady lanjutkan ceritanya.

Maaf yah agak lama, sibuk skripsi,

dan habis kebut update fic yang satunya lagi, hehe

Terima kasih yang sudah menyukai fic ini, Shady akan usahakan update secepat mungkin untuk kedepannya.

Ada yang penasaran orang tua kandung Sakura siapa? Nah, baca chapter ini.

Happy reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

* * *

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 9: Parents (Orang tua)

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Tampak empat orang saling berhadapan di parkiran belakang supermarket. Satu dengan kemeja ungu tua yang digulung lengannya dan rambut raven mencuat, lainnya dengan rambut kuning cepak dan kaos jingga bergaris hitam. Di depan kedua pria itu tampak seorang pria memakai kaos hijau tua, berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam. Di sebelah pria itu tampak juga seorang wanita cantik yang memakai gaun seksi berwarna ungu dan bermahkota pirang.

Sekilas, pemandangan itu seperti seorang pria yang melindungi kekasihnya dari serangan kedua pria didepannya. Tapi tidak, kenyataanya bukan seperti itu.

Beruntung keadaan parkiran itu sedang sepi. Bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang melintas. Mungkin karena ini masih termasuk dalam jam kerja pada umumnya.

Ketiga pria itu masih saling menatap dengan tajam. Seakan mereka sedang beragumen melalui mata. Wanita yang berdiri di samping Sai sesekali menarik lengan Sai, mungkin saja ia takut. Apalagi setelah mendengar mereka berdua itu hasil percobaan. Jangan-jangan Sai yang berkulit pucat juga hasil percobaan.

"Sai," panggil wanita itu sambil menarik pelan lengan Sai. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sai,"

"Sai!"

"Diam, Ino!" balas Sai dengan ketus.

"Cih, laki-laki macam apa kau Sai? Kau membaca wanita dalam urusan pria? Sungguh tidak jantan." Sasuke menghina Sai terang-terangan. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan pria di depannya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kriteria seorang pria. 'Bahkan seorang Naruto masih jauh lebih baik darimu', batin Sasuke.

"Betul itu -ttebayo!" Naruto mengiyakan. Meski ia terlihat bercanda, ia berdiri tak gentar. Tangannya siap meraih _handgun_ Beretta 92 kesayangannya. Harus Naruto akui itu memang bukan yang terbaik, tapi _handgun_ ini sudah banyak kali menyelamatkannya dari saat itu, Naruto selalu membawanya dan menyelipkannya di bagian belakang pinggangnya. Jangan lupakan pekerjaan Naruto yang merupakan seorang detektif, tentu ia memiliki banyak musuh. Sehingga ia perlu sesuatu untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sai memberi tatapan yang semakin tajam pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia terlihat menepis tangan Ino dan tidak menghiraukan wanita itu. Ino tersentak, ia tak menyangka Sai akan seperti ini padanya. Tapi perkataan kedua pria di depannya memang ada benarnya. Mengingat beraninya Sai menyuruhnya berpura-pura membeli ramen tadi pagi hanya untuk mengawasi Sasuke dan Naruto serta pacar mereka. Sebenarnya, Ino juga belum mengerti apa motif Sai yang sebenarnya. Merasa takut, Ino mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat Sai berdiri.

"Sudah kuduga, kau wanita tadi pagi 'kan? Aura tubuhmu sama, meski kali ini kau ketakutan." Tatapan intimidasi Sasuke beralih pada Ino. Sasuke masih mengaktifkan mata merahnya. Ino yang menyadari tatapan itu, menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak berani menatap.

"Ternyata percobaan orang tua mu itu berguna ya, Uchiha." balas Sai ketus. Cara bicaranya seperti anak kecil yang iri tidak mendapat sesuatu yang ia inginkan dari orang tua.

"Kau tidak perlu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, dasar mayat hidup! Semua percobaan terhadap kami bukan urusanmu." kali ini Naruto melepas ancang-ancangnya untuk mengambil _handgun_ miliknya. Ia berdiri tegak, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memunculkan cahaya jingga kekuningan-yang lebih terlihat seperti api, mengelilingi tubuhnya. Naruto hanya merasa, cara seperti ini akan lebih mempan terhadap Sai. Mengingat dari tadi Sai menyebut percobaan, percobaan, dan percobaan.

"Objek percobaan seperti kalian tidak pantas untuk hidup!" ucap Sai sambil mengibaskan tangannya menunjukkan penolakan.

"Lantas? Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Sasuke mengintimidasi Sai. Ia sudah siap bertarung, meski dengan tangan kosong. Ya, matanya sudah cukup. Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Sai. Jangan lupakan lengannya yang hanya tersisa 1 dan digunakan untuk mengangkat belanjaannya di supermarket tadi.

Terlihat Sai yang semakin memundurkan langkahnya, ia juga merasa takut dengan mata merah Sasuke. Sharingan, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Apalagi dengan adanya kekuatan Naruto, Sai merasa semakin terpojok dalam keadaan ini. Salahmu sendiri Sai, mencari gara-gara dengan orang seperti mereka. Sasuke terus berjalan hingga ia tepat berdiri di samping Sai.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku menyuruh Naruto mengulitimu, mengobrak abrik isi perutmu dan mencabut jantungmu. Kurasa kau tahu kekuatannya." Sasuke kembali mengancam Sai, kali ini dengan aura membunuhnya.

Jujur saja, Sai tidak siap dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke dan Naruto terlalu kuat untuknya. Sai memilih mundur, ia membalikkan badan dan menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Dapat dilihat, Sai menarik Ino dengan kasar, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan pergi dan memasuk sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

"Wah, kau hebat, _teme_! Dasar Sai kurang ajar." Naruto menghilangkan cahaya yang tadi keluar dari tubuhnya itu sekali tebasan tangan.

"Berisik, ayo pergi dari sini. Kita bahas nanti saja. Aku ingin beli bubur untuk Sakura."

"Ayo ayo."

Sasuke dan Naruto segera berjalan memasuki mobil Naruto. Kedua pria itu masih diliputi rasa jengkel yang menjalar hingga ubun-ubun, sehingga tidak ada pembicaraan dalam mobil. Hanya radio yang menyala mengalunkan lagu-lagu populer saat ini, diselingi beberapa berita. Naruto fokus menyetir, Sasuke hanya memandang keluar jendela. Saat ini ada banyak hal yang berputar dalam pikiran kedua pria itu, karena tidak biasanya Naruto terdiam.

* * *

 **POV: Sasuke**

Sesampai kami di sebuah kedai makanan jepang yang juga menjual bubur, aku segera memesan 2 porsi bubur salmon serta seporsi gyoza. Entah mengapa aku juga jadi ingin makan bubur. Naruto memesan 3 porsi gyoza, satu set sushi dan 4 nasi kepal. Katanya sih untuk stok jika tengah malam lapar dan Hinata juga menyukai sushi. Heran aku, pria satu ini memang tidak pernah memikirkan uangnya jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan. Meski aku telah berkali-kali menasehatinya untuk tidak makan sebanyak itu. Sudahlah, peran dokter baik tidak ada hari ini. Aku sedang tidak bekerja.

Setelah selesai mengambil pesanan kami, kami segera pulang. Tidak ingin meninggalkan kedua tuan putri kami terlalu lama berdua di rumah sebesar itu.

Aku teringat ucapan Naruto yang tadi. Ada benarnya, Sai memang kurang ajar. Lebih tepatnya kurang dihajar. Hmm, terkadang otak _dobe_ ini jalan juga rupanya. Ha-ha, jangan tertawa jika aku berkata seperti itu. Semua itu kenyataan. Sebenarnya otak dibalik semua percobaan ini adalah ayah Sai, Shimura Danzo. Meski aku tahu Sai itu bukan anak kandung, ia hanya seorang gelandangan yang dipungut. Cih, jangan salahkan aku yang berbicara kasar mengenai Sai. Maaf saja, aku tidak sudi berteman dengan orang seperti itu. Mengatakan orang lain hasil percobaan, padahal sendiri juga sama. Dan bahkan ia melanjutkan eksperimen ayahnya, aku dan Naruto juga tahu banyak korban yang disebabkan oleh eksperimennya itu. Siapa yang tak punya hati sekarang? Silahkan nilai sendiri.

Aku dan Naruto diam saja karena tidak ingin menambah kekacauan. Dulu, orang tuaku dan orang tua Naruto sempat ingin membongkar eksperimen Danzo. Tapi karena keselamatan kami juga terancam, mereka tidak jadi melakukannya. Orang tuaku dan Naruto sepakat menjadikan kami objek percobaan, semua ini untuk memberikan kami hidup yang lebih aman. Mengingat ayahku adalah seorang polisi yang merangkap sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan ayah Naruto itu juga seorang tentara kelas atas. Tentu mereka punya banyak musuh, sehingga mereka ingin anak-anaknya mempunyai kemampuan melindungi diri. Sebelum percobaan, darahku juga sudah diambil sampelnya dan dinyatakan cocok dengan serum yang akan disuntikkan. Bahkan ayah, ibu dan kakakku juga disuntik serum yang sama. Sehingga tidak ada alasan aku untuk membenci mereka. Serum itu dapat meningkatkan kekebalan tubuh, meningkatkan tenaga, meningkatkan intelijensi dan juga mata merah ini, Sharingan. Rahasia aku dapat mengemban dua pekerjaan juga karena serum ini. Aku bahkan tahan seminggu tidak tidur. Kekurangan dari percobaan ini adalah Sharingan hanya dapat berkembang seiring membunuh. Itu berarti kau harus membunuh untuk meng- _upgrade-_ nya.

Hm, ya aku berbohong pada Sakura. Aku mengatakan bahwa mata merah ini keturunan. Bahkan kapten juga tidak tahu mengenai percobaan ini. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk menjelaskan semua ini pada Sakura, aku takut ia meninggalkanku hanya karena ia tahu bahwa aku ini hasil percobaan laboratorium dan bukan manusia alami lagi. Aku takut kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku lagi. Suatu hari nanti aku juga akan jujur pada kapten.

Harus kuakui, percobaan Naruto jauh lebih mengerikan. Ish, membayangkannya saja terkadang membuatku merinding. Bukannya aku takut, tapi aku merasa jijik dan tidak masuk akal. Ayah Naruto, Minato, memutuskan untuk menyegel setengah kekuatan monster rubah ekor sembilan keramat itu ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Astaga, apa ia sudah gila? Apalagi percobaan ini dilakukan saat usia kami masih berumur 5 tahun. Tapi ayah Naruto berkata ia percaya pada anaknya. Ia sendiri juga menyegel setengah dari kekuatan rubah itu pada dirinya. Semua ini memang ayahnya lakukan karena ia tidak ingin melihat Kushina, ibu Naruto, menanggung beban monster yang sebenarnya ada pada dirinya itu. Tapi apakah Naruto mengerti? Sekarang saja bodohnya kelewatan, apalagi waktu umur 5 tahun? Untung saja Naruto masih tidak menyalahkan ayahnya atas percobaan ini. Karena ayahnya juga sangat mengerti Naruto, ya mungkin mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama. Haaa, terlalu banyak yang aku pikirkan, lebih baik aku menutup mataku untuk menenangkan diriku sejenak.

"Sasuke."

"Oi, _teme_! Sudah sampai!"

"Hn." Aku tersentak sejenak, mataku terbuka, memandang pintu gerbang rumahku. Aku membukanya dengan _remote_ yang kuraih dari kantung celanaku. Naruto memarkirkan kendaraannya dalam halaman rumahku.

"Tak ku sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa tertidur di mobil juga."

"Kau yang bodoh, aku ini manusia, _dobe_."

"Ehhh, mana mungkin -ttebayo! Jelas-jelas kau dan aku itu hasil percobaan. Dan aku juga tahu serum itu memberimu tenaga dan kemampuan lebih dari manusia biasa." Naruto malah berbalik semakin berisik.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku segera turun dari mobil dan membawa barang belanjaan. Naruto hanya menggeleng dan mengikuti pergerakanku. Mungkin ia sudah biasa aku tinggal.

Aku membuka pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Kami menaruh barang belanjaan dan makanan di meja ruang tamu yang cukup besar untuk menampung seluruhnya.

Aku tidak mendapati Sakura dan Hinata di ruang tamu.

"Sakura." gumamku entah pada siapa. Aku segera pergi ke dapur dan gudang. Kosong.

"Naruto, mereka tidak ada!" teriakku dari dapur.

"Hah? Mereka tidak ada? Yang benar saja? Astaga, Hinata! Sakura!" Naruto segera berjalan entah ke arah mana.

Aku sendiri berlari menuju lantai 2 dan 3. Kamar, kosong. Ruangan-ruangan di lantai 2, kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Haduh, yang benar saja?

"Naruto! Apa kau menemukan mereka?"

"Sttt!" Naruto menaruh telunjuknya ke depan mulutnya, pertanda menyuruhku diam.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Kecilkan suaramu, _teme_. Lihat itu."

Ah, ternyata ada Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang duduk di ayunan belakang rumah. Oh, ayunan itu masih dapat bergerak ternyata. Eh, debunya juga sudah hilang. Mungkin mereka membersihkannya saat aku dan Naruto pergi.

"Pemandangan yang indah ya, _teme_." Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil memandang ke arah Hinata. Jujur aku sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ternyata bisa juga ia romantis seperti ini. Aku ikut memandang Sakura dalam diam, senyumku tak tertahankan.

Memang sejak Sakura hadir, hidupku lebih ceria. Setidaknya ia mampu membuatku nyaman dan merasa lebih 'hidup'. Aku bahkan menuruti perkataannya, entah apa yang salah denganku. Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku memang sudah lama menunggu wanita seperti Sakura. Ya, aku sudah menemukannya. Maka ia akan langsung ku nikahi, aku tidak ingin menyesal jika nanti ia direbut orang lain. Apalagi pernyataan Itachi pada waktu itu, aku menggeram setiap kali mengingat kalimat yang ia ucapkan sebelum menghilang. Hal itu semakin membuatku membulatkan tekad untuk segera menikahi Sakura.

"Naruto, saranku, segera nikahi Hina-"

"Ya, aku tahu. Mungkin malam ini aku akan melamarnya."

"Apa? Kau serius? Memangnya kau sudah punya cincin atau semacamnya?"

"Ini." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah, ia membukanya. Aku tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat. Sebuah cincin dengan permata kecil diatasnya. Indah. Tak ku sangka, _dobe_ bisa seromantis ini _._

"Bagaimana? hehe" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, lumayan. Dan jangan tertawa seperti itu saat melamarnya. Jangan memalukanku sebagai sahabatmu." Aku berjalan mendekati Sakura setelah menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Oiiii, tunggu aku, _teme_!"

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Suara hujan mengguyur permukaan Bumi terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar yang Sakura tempati saat ini. Cuaca bertambah dingin, sesekali petir juga menyambar dengan keras. Sakura duduk tenang di atas tempat tidur. Membaca buku kedokteran yang ia dapat dari lemari buku Sasuke. Hinata sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan cemilan malam untuk Naruto, mengingat ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Ah, kini jari Hinata terdapat sebuah cincin berkilau yang manis, ternyata Naruto sudah melamarnya. Hinata sesekali tersenyum melihat cincin itu. Oh ya, dan jangan salahkan Sakura yang duduk santai membaca, Sasuke memang bukan tipe pria yang makan tengah malam. Dokter itu sangat menjaga kesehatannya.

Mobil _sport_ Sasuke juga sudah terlihat menemani mobil SUV Naruto, keduanya selamat dari hujan lebat karena Sasuke punya garasi mobil tersendiri, tentu saja tertutup. Sasuke sudah mengambil mobilnya setelah selesai mengantarkan makanan dan barang belanjaan dari supermarket semalam. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan mobil _sport_ kesayangannya tanpa pengawasannya lebih lama lagi.

Sedangkan kedua pria pemilik mobil itu, berada dalam ruang kerja Sasuke sejak selesai makan malam tadi. Mengingat ini adalah malam kedua Naruto dan Hinata menginap, maka esok mereka sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dalam ruang kerja itu, tampak dua pria yang sedang berbincang serius. Meja kerja Sasuke dipenuhi kertas yang terlihat sudah tua dan kumuh.

Sasuke duduk di kursi singgasananya, bagaikan seorang bos besar. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di hadapannya, seperti karyawan yang sedang menerima arahan. Tidak, tidak, mereka hanya dua lelaki hasil percobaan laboratorium yang kini bersahabat. Kedua pria dewasa itu menatap kertas di depannya dan berpikir keras.

"Harusnya seperti itu sih, _teme_. Kondisi saat ini tidak memungkinkan."

"Hn, hanya itu yang terbaik. Keadaan sekarang semakin berbahaya. Aku juga tidak ingin Sakura maupun Hinata terkena dampak."

"Yosh, baiklah. Kita laksanakan _plan_ B saja."

"Hn. Akan ku diskusikan dengan kapten juga nanti."

'Tok tok tok'

"Naruto, ramenmu sudah siap."

"Ah iya Hinata, terima kasih." Naruto membukakan pintu dan tersenyum memandang Hinata, sesekali ia melirik cincin yang diberikannya. Ramen itu masakan Hinata sendiri, bukan ramen instan atau ramen _cup._ Tadi pagi Naruto yang pergi membeli bahan-bahannya dan meminta Hinata yang memasak. Setelah Naruto menerima mangkuk ramen itu, Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan pergi. Naruto pun menutup kembali pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke.

Naruto melahap ramen itu dengan cepat. Habis tak tersisa. Meski belum selezat yang di kedai Ichiraku, tapi ini cukup cocok dengan selera Naruto. Ah, apakah faktor Hinata? Masakan orang tercinta memang selalu nikmat bukan?

"Aku senang istrimu memperhatikanmu, _dobe_." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia turut bahagia untuk sahabatnya.

"Aku juga senang kau mendapat istri yang dapat mengerti dirimu, _teme_. Sakura bahkan tidak bertanya apa pun saat kau berkata ingin berbicara hal penting denganku." Naruto membalas senyum sahabatnya.

"Hn, dia memang baik. Dan juga cantik."

"Ah, _teme._ Jangan tunda lagi, lamar dia."

"Sudah."

"Apa? Aku tidak melihat cincin di jarinya."

"Mengapa aku merasa kau perhatian sekali pada Sakura? Cincinnya menyusul."

"Apa? Yang benar saja, tidak jantan seperti itu, _teme_."

"Emang kau sejantan apa? Berisik."

"Kau bertanya seperti itu padaku? Tanya saja pada Hinata, hahaha."

"Aku tidak ingin mengetahui perbuatan kotormu, Naruto."

"Sudahlah, bilang saja kau juga mau dengan Sakura, ya kan? ya kan? Oh, jangan bilang kau belum pernah?"

Topik ini lagi, topik yang paling Sasuke benci. Sungguh ia tidak ingin membicarakan privasi seperti ini dengan Naruto. Mereka bukan lagi anak SMA bisa yang bermain-main dengan perempuan.

"Diam, _dobe_. Berisik! Sudah, kau tidur sana!"

"Eh, maaf suamiku~, jangan marah yaaa~ hahaha." Naruto meniru suara Sakura, tentu saja tujuannya untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Kau!" Sasuke mengambil buku tebal yang berada di meja kerjanya dan melemparnya ke kepala Naruto. Yak, tepat sasaran.

" _Ittai_! Aku bisa semakin bodoh, _teme_!"

"Keluar, berisik."

"Yasudah, iya iya." Naruto mengalah dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sasuke, toh yang menang juga pasti si pangeran raven itu. 'Lebih baik aku cari Hinata, dasar sahabat menyebalkan.' batin Naruto.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Sasuke yang sudah selesai mengemasi seluruh kertas yang tadi dibuka menutup pintu ruangan kerjanya. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan berharap Sakura belum tidur. Meski tadi ia sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk istirahat terlebih dulu dan tidak perlu menunggunya. Rasa senang meliputinya saat mendapati Sakura yang masih duduk dan membaca buku. Sakura tidak mengunci pintu kamar yang ditempatinya, lebih tepatnya itu memang kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sudah selesai?"

"Kau belum tidur Sakura? Aku kan menyuruhmu tidak usah menunggu." Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"A-aa, i-itu.. aku hanya ingin menunggumu." wajah Sakura memerah seketika.

"Hn? Aku senang kalau begitu."

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya. Yang ia temukan adalah wajah Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Sungguh hal ini semakin membuat wajah Sakura memerah seperti tomat. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang menurutnya lebih tampak seperti udang rebus dibanding tomat.

"Hei, biasakan dirimu. Kita akan segera menikah." Sasuke mengambil posisi diatas tempat tidur dan memeluk Sakura setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Dalam dekapan Sasuke, Sakura juga dapat mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang tak kalah cepatnya dengan detak jantungnya. Sakura begitu nyaman, hingga ia tangannya bergerak sendiri membalas pelukan dari Sasuke. Mereka seperti membagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini.

"Sudah dini hari, sebaiknya kita istrahat, Sakura."

"Baiklah."

Mereka tidur bersama di ranjang besar milik Sasuke. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya, karena semalam mereka juga seperti ini. Sasuke yang melihat calon istrinya malu-malu, terlebih dulu mendekap Sakura. Sakura balas mendekap Sasuke. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka terlelap dalam hangatnya pelukan tersebut.

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Hari ini Sasuke kembali bekerja setelah cuti selama 2 hari. Rencana untuk mencari Itachi dan mengganti mobil ditunda dahulu, Sakura juga sudah sepakat. Sakura kembali magang dirumah sakit, mengingat dokter yang mengajarinya adalah calon suaminya sendiri Sakura merasa lega sekaligus geli. Oh, memang ia sudah berusia 21 tahun. Tapi ia tidak menyangka juga akan mendapat seorang suami tampan secepat ini. Ah Sakura semakin malu memikirkannya. Dan sekarang disini lah mereka, ruang praktek Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat membaca beberapa dokumen dengan tenang. Sakura hanya duduk diam di sofa. Ia sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat Sasuke adalah calon suaminya, bukan lagi dokter yang menjadi mentornya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

"Eh? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong padaku."

"Em, aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan hidupku."

"Hm? Kau tidak bahagia?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun._ Hanya saja aku merasa ini begitu cepat. Tapi jujur aku sangat bahagia."

"Terlalu cepat yah? Apa kita memang harus menundanya?"

"Ku-kurasa tidak perlu."

"Yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Aku percaya pada Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sebuah senyuman terukir pada wajah Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak bahagia mendengar gadis yang dicintai berkata ia percaya pada dirimu? Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang duduk di sofa. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dan sedikit menekan badan Sakura dan memeluknya. Sakura yang menyadari tentu saja malu, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun._ "

"Hn? Aku tidak boleh memelukmu?"

"Bukan, ini 'kan di rumah sakit."

"Tenanglah, aku tidak ada praktek hari ini." Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia merasa dokter satu ini sedikit seenaknya, mengingat dokter ini memiliki sepuluh persen saham di rumah sakit.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memang tidak ada praktek hari ini." sambung Sasuke dengan tegas.

Tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke menatap dalam mata Sakura. Ia segera melumat bibir merah muda yang berada di hadapannya itu. Awalnya Sakura tersentak, sampai pada akhirnya Sakura pasrah. Sebenarnya Sakura juga menikmatinya, bahkan ia sedikit membalas ciuman dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak puas hanya dengan ciuman saja, mulai menjamah tubuh Sakura. Dan menyelinapkan tangan satu-satunya ke dalam pakaian Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke-kun~"

"Ada apa?"

"A-apa boleh kita melakukan hal ini?"

"Dasar. Kau lupa kau 'calon istriku'? " Sasuke menekan kata calon istri itu seberat mungkin dengan suaranya.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ah, benar juga, batinnya. Sakura yang notabenenya calon dokter itu, tidak mungkin tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi jika ia tidak menolak. Tapi sedari tadi tubuhnya memang tidak menolak perlakuan Sasuke. Hm, kau juga menikmatinya 'kan Sakura?

"Hn, bagaimana jika kau langsung jadi 'istriku' saja?"

"Sa-sasukeee~!"

Sasuke menindih Sakura di sofa tersebut. Ia melanjutkan aksinya. Jam dinding yang terus berdetak itu akan menjadi saksi atas apa yang dilakukan mereka dalam ruang praktek Sasuke.

* * *

 **POV: Sasuke**

Jangan tanya apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Sebagai seorang lelaki, ralat, calon suami. Wajar saja bukan? Entah mengapa Sakura itu semakin hari semakin menggoda. Atau memang aku yang sedang tidak beres? Entahlah, aku tidak perlu berpikir berat seperti itu. Toh Sakura menerima semua perlakuanku tadi.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tak bilang kau masih perawan?" Aku melirik noda darah yang terbekas di atas sofa. Hm, mungkin nanti aku yang akan membersihkannya, sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Sasukeee!" Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. 'Hm, begitu saja sudah malu lagi.' batinku.

"Hei, hei. Kau ini calon dokter. Begitu saja sudah malu? Ck, ck, ck." aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya kalau ke pasien 'kan berbeda."

"Oh, jadi kau akan biasa saja jika berbincang seperti itu dengan pasienmu?"

"Bukan itu maskudnya. Kalau denganmu, ah kau tau sendiri maksudku!" Sakura memalingkan mukanya dan membenarkan pakaiannya. Semalu itukah Sakura denganku?

"Hn? Tidak Sakura, aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak berkata." Aku memancing Sakura untuk mengatakannya padaku.

"A-aku kan punya pe-perasaan pa-padamu, jadi wajar saja a-aku akan ma-malu jika kau yang bertanya seperti itu." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatapku.

"Hn? Perasaan? Perasaan seperti apa?" Aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Oh, Sasuke! Cukup!" Ia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku tajam.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Mau berapa kali aku berkata bahwa aku ini calon suamimu, hm?"

"A-aku mencintaimu." Ah, kata itu lepas juga dari mulut Sakura. Aku sungguh bahagia mendengarnya. Meski ia masih tidak berani menatapku saat mengatakannya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Apa? Balasanmu hanya itu?"

"Jadi? Apa maumu? Melakukan yang 'kegiatan' tadi lagi?"

"Kau gila, Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah meminta."

"Ya, tapi kau tidak menolak."

"Sasukeeeeee" Sakura mencubitku tepat di pinggang kanan.

"Aw! Teganya kau, Sakura!"

"Huh, biar. Kau kira kau siapa kau berkata seenaknya padaku!"

Oh, Sakura mulai berani berteriak padaku. Heh? Pernyataan macam apa itu. Haaa, sepertinya memang aku perlu mengulangi ucapanku lagi.

"Hei, kau istriku. Masih tidak mengerti?" Kali ini aku hilangkan 'calon' nya.

Sakura hanya diam, tapi ia melirikku dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, Sakura. Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi denganmu. Aku mau makan, mana bentoku?"

"APA? Tadi kau yang mengajakku berdebat, Sasuke. Sekarang kau membalikkan fakta dan memerintahku seenaknya? Jadi itu yang kau maksud dengan 'suami', hah, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, aku lapar." Aku serius dengan ucapanku kali ini. Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Huh, dasar mesum!"

"Mau aku mesum dengan perempuan lain?"

"Sialan kau, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku akan membuang bentomu jika kau terus seperti ini!" Sakura melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ya sudah, aku makan saja bentomu." Aku mulai berjalan dan mencari bento yang dibawa Sakura. Hm, dimana ya ia menaruhnya?

"Sasuke! CUKUP!"

"Haaa~ Iya, iya. Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda Sakura?"

"APA? Katakan sekali lagi, bercanda? Dari tadi kau bercanda? Mengapa tidak ada yang lucu, tuan Uchiha?"

"Oh, aku lapar, Nyonya Uchiha. Aku mohon bawakan bentoku ke sini, istriku~." Kali ini aku memohon sambil menunjukkan wajah cemberutku. Ya tentu saja aku tidak pernah menujukkan wajah seperti itu di depan siapapun, selain Sakura.

"Ha, hahah, hahaahaha" tawa Sakura menggema di ruang praktek tersebut. Aku hanya menatap malas ke arah Sakura, pasti ia menertawakan wajahku. Maka aku kali ini aku lemparkan wajah malasku kepadanya.

"Haha, hahaha, wajahmu semakin lucu. Ah, sudah sudah. Ini bentomu." Sakura mengambil bento dari laci dalam nakas di sebelah sofa.

Aku tidak mengomentari apapun, aku segera menerima bento itu darinya. Meski begitu aku tetap menatapnya tidak suka karena ia masih menertawakan ekspresi wajahku.

'Drrttt, drrrttt'

"Halo? Hn, iya.. hn. Baiklah, aku segera kesana. Ya, ya, aku mengerti."

"Dari siapa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kapten, lebih tepatnya _Tou-san._ Dia menyuruhku membawamu ke markas sekarang juga."

"Hah? Ada apa?"

"Entahlah, kita akan tahu setelah sampai disana katanya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita makan terlebih dulu."

"Hn."

Aku dan Sakura segera menghabiskan makanan kami. Setelah itu kami berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, dengan tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Karin yang duduk di depan ruanganku tentunya. Kami lebih mementingkan panggilan dari _tou-san_.

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di gedung tempat Sasuke biasa datangi saat malam hari. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, mendengar ayah angkatnya itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya mengajak Sakura. Tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Mereka berdua segera berjalan masuk. Tentu saja dengan arahan dari Sasuke, Sakura juga berhasil melewati perangkap yang dipasang di lantai 1, dan berusaha mengingat letak perangkap tersebut. Sebenarnya perangkapnya hanya laser. Namun laser merah itu bukan laser biasa, laser itu dapat menggosongkan kulit manusia maupun hewan, bahkan tumbuhan sekalipun akan kering jika terkena laser tersebut.

'Tiing' Lift sudah tiba di lantai 7.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera menuju ruangan kapten yang memimpin organisasi yang merangkap sebagai pemilik gedung ini. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pandangan beberapa wanita seksi yang berada di lantai tersebut. Ada yang melempar pandangan malu, padangan menggoda, bahkan pandangan menyerahkan diri pada Sasuke. Harus Sakura akui, Sasuke memang tampan. Ditambah lagi sikap dinginnya yang dapat menarik perhatian wanita. Sakura jijik melihat reaksi wanita-wanita tersebut, sambil berjalan Sakura memang melirik mereka satu per satu dengan ujung matanya. Ada beberapa diantara mereka yang memandang tak suka pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli, toh tak saling kenal.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruangan kapten, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung diizinkan masuk. Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, mengingat lorong panjang yang harus dilewati sebelum sampai pada bagian ruangan yang digunakan.

" _Tou-san_ , ada apa memanggilku dan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

Dapat Sakura dan Sasuke lihat, ada seorang wanita dengan rambut merah yang terlihat duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Terlihat sang kapten menduduki sofa tunggal, tempat yang biasa ia duduki saat ada yang bertamu.

"Sasuke, Sakura, kemarilah. Duduk di sini." sang kapten, yang bernama Kakashi itu menunjuk ke sofa yang berada di depan sofa yang diduduki wanita itu. Sasuke dan Sakura segera mengambil tempat duduk.

Kakashi terlihat menghela nafas panjang. Seperti berat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura, kenalkan. Wanita ini bernama Uzumaki Ayame."

"Uzumaki? Ada kaitannya dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Dia.. ibu kandung Sakura."

Mata Sakura melebar, menatap wanita yang berada di hadapannya. Sasuke juga demikian. Sekilas memang wanita ini mirip sekali dengan Sakura. Matanya juga berwarna _emerlard,_ ah bentuk wajah mereka juga sama. 'Mirip', batin Sasuke. Ia memandang Sakura dan wanita itu bergantian seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan ayah angkatnya.

Sakura yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu berusaha membalas senyum dari wanita itu. Senyum wanita itu begitu teduh, tapi sepertinya ia melewati banyak derita. Entah mengapa, Sakura tiba-tiba merasa iba pada wanita yang dikatakan sebagai ibu kandungnya itu meski ia belum mengenalnya.

Kakashi yang merupakan penengah dalam situasi tersebut memilih diam sesaat, membiarkan Sakura dan Sasuke mencerna keadaan ini. Sebelum ia membuka fakta-fakta yang mungkin akan lebih mengejutkan Sakura dan Sasuke lagi.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Akhirnyaaa, selesai juga!

Bagaimana? Mengecewakan tidak yah?

Shady belakangan ini takut mengecewakan readers, hmm..

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini :D

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~

Sincerely,

Shady.


	10. Chapter 10 - Remain

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

* * *

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 10: Remain (Tetap)

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Sakura masih duduk terdiam. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat dikeluarkan dari mulutnya saat ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau baru saja tahu bahwa ibu kandungmu ternyata seorang wanita 'penghibur' saat dirimu berusia 21 tahun?

Ya, ibu kandung Sakura, Uzumaki Ayame, adalah seorang wanita penghibur. Seorang wanita yang menjual tubuhnya demi sesuap nasi. Bahkan ia telah menggeluti pekerjaan itu sejak ia berusia 17 tahun. Begitulah perkataan yang Sakura dengar dari mulut Kakashi. Cerita Kakashi terpotong begitu saja setelah melihat ekspresi Sakura yang mendadak berubah.

Sakura terkejut, sekaligus sangat kecewa. Perasaan Sakura bagai batu karang yang baru saja dihantam oleh ombak besar. Ia masih bertahan seperti si batu karang, tapi lama kelamaan batu karang akan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit karena terus menerus dihantam oleh ombak besar bukan? Sekuat apapun Sakura, apa saja yang baru ia dengar terasa begitu sulit diterima. Mengapa ibunya bukan pembunuh saja? Seperti Sasuke? Mungkin hal itu akan lebih mudah. Meski sama-sama melanggar aturan, pembunuh tidaklah menjual tubuhnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan uang. Tidak, Sakura masih tidak dapat menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sakura. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi. Sakura masih terdiam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan yang terlihat kosong. Jujur saja, ini kenyataan paling menyakitkan yang harus seorang Kakashi katakan pada seorang wanita cantik seperti Sakura. Dia memang termasuk pria yang mesum tapi bukan berarti ia sanggup melukai hati seorang wanita dengan mudah. Bahkan hampir seluruh wanita yang pernah ia tiduri, ia biayai sampai satu tahun, bahkan ada beberapa yang dia biayai hingga saat ini. Kesimpulannya, Kakashi pria mesum yang mempunyai hati yang lembut. Hal ini lah yang membuat ia tidak bisa bercerita langsung pada Sakura mengenai ibu kandungnya.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir. Sepertinya baru kali ini dokter Uchiha yang dingin itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

" _T_ _ou-san,_ kurasa lebih baik aku bawa Sakura pulang." ucap Sasuke.

"Hm, kurasa juga begitu. Bawalah dia pulang terlebih dulu, Sasuke." balas Kakashi.

Sasuke menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan Sakura, mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Sakura. Ia menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Sakura.

Sakura menatap wanita yang duduk tepat didepannya. Pakaiannya terlihat terlalu tertutup untuk seorang wanita penghibur.

"A-apa pekerjaanmu saat ini?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya bertanya pada wanita di depannya itu. Sakura ingin tahu apakah ibu kandungnya masih bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur atau tidak.

"Saat ini aku salah satu karyawan swasta di sebuah perusahaan." jawab Ayame.

"Be-benarkah? Kalau begitu, mengapa dulu kau menggeluti pekerjaan itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Karena keadaan, keadaan memaksaku. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku bertemu Kakashi." Ayame melirik Kakashi sesaat. Kakashi yang tidak ingin dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan, memalingkan muka ke samping.

"Dia menyelamatkanku, saat seorang pria berlaku sangat kasar padaku malam itu. Pria itu bahkan hampir membunuhku dengan perlakuannya. Aku.. aku berhutang nyawa pada Kakashi.." sambung Ayame. Terlihat wajahnya memerah saat membicarakan hal itu. Apakah ada sesuatu antara ia dan Kakashi?

Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Sakura. Ia mempunyai firasat pembicaraan ini akan semakin lama. Sakura hanya terdiam, kepalanya kembali tertunduk. 'Oh, ternyata karena terpaksa, bukan kemauan sendiri', batin Sakura. Sakura bukan seseorang yang tidak mengerti keadaan. Keadaan memaksa manusia untuk melakukan hal yang ia tidak inginkan, keadaan memaksa manusia untuk berusaha lebih kuat lagi, keadaan memaksa manusia untuk bertahan hidup dengan cara apapun.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud memberikanmu pada orang lain. Tapi saat aku melahirkanmu, kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Kizashi dan Mebuki. Mebuki baru saja kehilangan anaknya karena kecelakaan. Anak mereka meninggal sebelum sempat dilahirkan. Dan aku ingin kau hidup lebih baik daripadaku." sambung Ayame sambil tersenyum lemah pada Sakura, menunjukkan kesedihannya. Kemudian Ayame mulai bercerita mengenai pertemuannya dengan kedua orang tua angkat Sakura, Mebuki dan Kizashi.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kizashi! Kizashi, mana anak kita? Mana anak kita? Katakan padaku, Kizashi! Katakan!" Mebuki mencengkram baju suaminya. Kizashi tidak dapat berucap, tidak dapat berkata-kata. Perasaannya juga hancur, hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hik, sudahlah Mebuki. A-anak kita.. sudah tiada." Kizashi hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya saat mengucapkan kata 'tiada'.

"Apa? Apa katamu? TIADA? Maksudmu MATI? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. TIDAAAAK!" Mebuki histeris mendengar kenyataan yang diucapkan suaminya.

Beberapa perawat yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan teriakan dari Mebuki. Mereka sesegera mungkin menahan Mebuki untuk turun dari ranjang karena Mebuki baru saja mengalami pendarahan hebat yang menyebabkan keguguran.

"Tuan, kami mohon Anda keluar sejenak. Kami juga sudah memanggil dokter." ucap seorang perawat pada Kizashi.

"AAAA-!" teriakan Mebuki masih terdengar.

Kizashi hanya dapat keluar dari ruang pasien itu dengan wajah yang sangat sedih tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Di kepalanya saat ini terlintas kembali kejadian tadi siang. Mebuki terjatuh dari tangga yang cukup tinggi saat berbelanja di salah satu pusat belanjaan. Kizashi yang sedang berada di kantor tidak mengetahui hal itu. Pertolongan datang sedikit terlambat, pendarahan hebat sudah terjadi pada Mebuki yang sedang hamil 7 bulan itu. Kizashi merasa gagal dalam hidupnya, menjaga istri yang sedang hamil saja tidak bisa, apalagi menjadi seorang ayah yang baik bagi anaknya nanti? Mungkin memang lebih baik anaknya itu meninggal saja. Kizashi semakin terlarut dalam kesedihan, air matanya terus berjatuhan. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan ruang pasien tersebut.

"Permisi, tuan." suara seorang wanita berambut merah menyapa Kizashi.

"Ah, iya? Ada apa, nona?" Kizashi melirik bayi yang digendong oleh Ayame. "Eh, nyonya?"

"Ma-maaf. Tadi aku mendengar pembicaraan nyonya dan tuan. Apakah benar kalian baru saja kehilangan bayi kalian?" tanya Ayame dengan sopan.

"I-itu benar. A-aku merasa gagal, hiks. Aku bukan suami yang baik! Dan aku tidak akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik! Aaaa, hiks.." ucap Kizashi sambil menangis dan menjambak rambutnya. Kizashi benar-benar frustasi saat ini.

Ayame tersentak melihat ekspresi Kizashi. Ia tidak menyangka, begitu sakitnya kehilangan seorang anak. Meski begitu, ia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Ia sudah membuat keputusan yang tidak akan ia ubah lagi. Ia mungkin akan sedih setelah ini, tapi ia tidak akan pernah menyesal. Tekad Ayame sudah bulat.

"Tuan, ambil bayiku." ucap Ayame serius.

"Apa? Kau serius?" Kizashi tidak percaya, matanya terbelalak, apakah ini sebuah keajaiban?

"Ya, jagalah dia seperti anak kandungmu sendiri. Aku tidak dapat mewaratnya dengan baik." Ayame mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kizashi dan memperlihatkan wajah bayi yang digendongnya. Ya, itu adalah Sakura. Sakura yang baru saja ia lahirkan dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku sudah beri dia nama Sakura. Ah, kau bebas memberinya nama setelah kau mengangkatnya."

"Tidak, tidak. Sakura nama yang indah. Sama seperti warna rambutnya." senyum terukir di wajah Kizashi.

Ayame melepas gendongan bayi Sakura dari dirinya dan memberikan Sakura pada Kizashi. Kizashi tersenyum dan terlihat sangat gembira dengan bayi tersebut.

"Tuan, aku berikan anakku padamu. Jagalah ia seperti anak kandungmu dan jangan pernah sakiti dia. Aku permisi." Ayame berjalan pergi tanpa menunggu balasan apapun dari Kizashi. Meski langkahnya tegas, air mata yang mengalir tidak dapat membohongi kesedihannya.

Yang ada pada pikiran Ayame saat itu, hanya mencari orang tua angkat bagi Sakura. Tentu saja hal ini demi masa depan Sakura. Ia tidak ingin anaknya sama dengannya. Yatim piatu, bekerja menjadi wanita penghibur hanya demi menyambung hidup, menahan sakit yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan setiap malam. Sakura tidak boleh merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Sakura harus mendapat hidup yang lebih baik. Sakura HARUS mendapat hidup yang lebih baik.

Kebetulan sekali, Ayame melihat Kizashi dan Mebuki yang kehilangan anak mereka. Ayame rasa, mereka pasti akan sangat menyayangi Sakura karena telah merasakan rasanya kehilangan seorang anak. Meski sakit, meski perih, meski sulit, harus ia lakukan. Ayame memberikan Sakura pada Kizashi dan Mebuki. Semua agar masa depan Sakura lebih cerah, semua agar Sakura menjadi seseroang yang baik di masa depan, semua agar Sakura mendapat hidup yang layak.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Begitulah, Sakura. Aku harap, kau tidak menyalahkanku. Semua ini aku lakukan demi masa depanmu." ucap Ayame sambil menghapus air matanya.

Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura daritadi sudah terisak saat mendengar cerita dari Ayame. Ternyata ibu kandungnya yang merupakan seorang wanita penghibur masih memikirkan masa depannya. 'Bahkan ia tidak ingin aku menjadi sepertinya', batin Sakura. Sakura sedikit menyesal sempat ingin membenci Ayame karena pekerjaan yang pernah ia jalani, seorang wanita penghibur.

Kakashi hanya bisa diam dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Kakashi sangat mengenal Ayame, mulai dari malam itu. Malam itu, malam dimana ia menyelamatkan Ayame. Kakashi terlarut dalam lamunannya.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kyaaa-!" terdengar suara wanita dari salah satu kamar di salah satu hotel mewah berbintang 5.

"Kau berani melawanku? Dasar wanita jalang! Aku menyewamu untuk bersenang-senang! Dan kau harus menurutiku!" teriak suara pria.

Plak! -plak! -plak!

Terdengar suara pukulan dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Kakashi yang kebetulan melewati kamar tersebut mendengar seluruh teriakan dan suara tamparan. Sebenarnya ia dapat menerka apa yang sedang wanita dan pria itu lakukan di dalam kamar hotel tersebut. Kakashi bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur, tapi kali ini hatinya berkata lain. Kakashi segera membuka pintu kamar itu, yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Terlihat seorang pria gemuk dan wanita cantik berambut merah yang tidak berbusana. Si pria sedang mengangkat tangannya terhenti dan menatap Kakashi yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sedangkan si wanita sudah terlihat babak belur di atas tempat tidur. Bahkan terlihat bercak darah pada ranjang tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu dengan lantang.

"Kau memperlakukannya seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Siapa kau? Pergi!" teriak pria itu.

"Heh, tidak penting ak ini siapa! Kau tak pantas jadi seorang pria!"

Buagh! -bak! -buagh!

Kakashi meninju kedua belah wajah pria itu, diakhiri dengan tonjokan keras pada bagian perut. Pria itu kemudian tergeletak di lantai, tak berdaya.

Kakashi membungkus tubuh wanita berambut merah itu dengan selimut, kemudian membawanya dengan _bridal style_ ke kamar hotel yang ia sewa.

"Te-terima ka-kasih.. tu-tuan." ucap wanita berambut merah itu dengan lemah. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Ayame.

"Hm, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku hanya menolong sesama manusia." jawab Kakashi.

"Ta-tapi,"

"Baiklah, baiklah, sama-sama."

Sesampai mereka di kamar tersebut, Kakashi segera membaringkan wanita itu di atas tempat tidur. Kakashi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mencuci tangannnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati wanita itu masih berada pada posisi duduk, wanita itu menangis. Menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kakashi.

"A-ayame, tuan. U-Uzumaki Ayame."

"Hm, aku Hatake Kakashi. Salam kenal." Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya pada Ayame.

"A-ah, sa-salam kenal." Ayame menjabat tangan Kakashi dengan penuh keraguan.

"Kau bisa membersihkan dirimu?" Kakashi masih prihatin dengan lebam dan luka yang tercipta akibat pria tadi.

Ayame mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba berdiri.

"A-auh!" Ayame memegang bagian pinggangnya dan pundaknya bergantian. Ada lebam besar pada kedua tempat tersebut. Ia kembali terduduk di ranjang tersebut.

"Hm, sudah kuduga. Baiklah, kurasa.. kau tidak akan keberatan 'kan jika aku membantumu?"

"A-apa? Tidak, tuan. Jangan. Aku tidak pantas." Ayame merangkul dirinya erat.

"Huh? Apanya yang tidak pantas? Kau itu masih manusia." Tanpa berbasa-basi, Kakashi membuka selimut Ayame dan mengangkatnya ke kamar mandi.

Kakashi meletakkan Ayame di bak mandi yang ternyata telah diisi air hangat olehnya. Dengan perlahan, ia membasuh tubuh Ayame. Ia tampak sangat berhati-hati pada bagian lebam dan luka lecet. Beberapa kali Ayame meringis jika tangan Kakashi menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang penuh lebam dan luka lecet.

Miris rasanya, melihat tubuh indah Ayame yang terluka akibat perlakuan pria tadi. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kakashi melihat seorang wanita terluka karena perlakuan pria. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat melihat Ayame terluka seperti ini.

Setelah selesai, Kakashi segera mengambil handuk tebal dan memakaikannya pada Ayame. Mereka segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kakashi mendudukkan Ayame di atas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ tersebut. Ayame hanya terdiam, ia tidak berani memulai percakapan.

Srak, -sruk, -srak.

Kakashi membongkar kopernya, mungkin mencari bajunya yang cocok untuk Ayame. Ayame dapat melihat banyak tumpukan dokumen dalam koper besar tersebut. Tidak terlalu lama mencari, Kakashi mengambil dan membuka sebuah plastik berisi pakaian yang sudah divakum erat.

"Hm, pakailah." ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan sebuah kemeja hitam dan celana tidur miliknya.

"Te-terima kasih, tuan." Ayame menerima barang tersebut.

"Hm, kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi."

"A-aku rasa te-terima kasih saja... tidak akan cu-cukup, tuan."

"Aku ikhlas. Jangan berbicara seperti itu."

"Maaf, tuan. Aku hanya ingin membalas perbuatan baik tuan. Bahkan aku merasa tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Kita ini manusia. Wajar saja bila merasa bersalah. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merendahkan dirimu sendiri, ingat itu."

Ayame tidak menjawab lagi. Ia berdiri dan memeluk Kakashi, seerat-eratnya. Dalam hidup Ayame, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh lekaki mana pun. Bahkan Ayame rela menukar nyawanya untuk merasakan kehangatan ini sekali lagi. Kakashi membalas pelukan Ayame dengan lembut. Entah mengapa hati Kakashi luluh.

Setelah kejadian itu, Ayame menjadi _partner_ Kakashi. Ia selalu menemani Kakashi dimana pun Kakashi berada. Kakashi dan Ayame hampir seumuran, saat itu Kakashi berumur 23 tahun dan Ayame 19 tahun. Meski masih bisa terbilang muda, namun Kakashi sudah tampak sangat dewasa dan mandiri. Demikian juga dengan Ayame, ia seperti terlihat seperti seorang istri yang menemani suaminya bepergian. Kakashi dan Ayame bersama selama hampir satu setengah tahun.

Pada suatu titik, Kakashi memutuskan untuk memberi kebebasan pada Ayame, maka ia mengatur rencana untuk mencarikan Ayame pekerjaan. Ayame sangat senang, ia tidak sadar semua itu adalah ide Kakashi. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin lepas dari Kakashi, namun Kakashi bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk menjadi pribadi yang baru dengan mulai bekerja dan hidup di jalan yang ia inginkan. Mereka berdua kemudian berpisah dan tidak saling berhubungan lagi.

 _ **Flashback End**_

".. _ou-san.. Tou-san_ , hei!" Sasuke menepuk pundak Kakashi.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Kakashi tersentak, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hn, mengapa kau melamun?" Sasuke yang sebenarnya bingung, mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Ha? Aku? Ah, tidak tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hehee." Kakashi hanya tertawa untuk menampik.

" _Anata_ , bukankah lebih baik memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya? Kau tahu? Kau masih tetap dihatiku selama ini." ucap Ayame sambil menatap dalam Kakashi, tatapan penuh arti yang bahkan tidak bisa diartikan oleh orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Kakashi tidak menjawab, tapi ia tersenyum lembut pada Ayame.

"A-apa? _Ana-Anata_?" Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Ia melihat Kakashi dan Ayame bergantian.

Sakura menyeka air matanya, seketika ia menjadi bingung. Jangan-jangan..mereka..

"Haih, baiklah. Sebagai seorang pria yang baik, akan aku ceritakan. Dengarkan dengan baik, aku tidak mau mengulang." jawab Kakashi.

Setelah itu, Kakashi menceritakan kisah bagaimana awalnya ia bertemu dengan Ayame. Kakashi juga bercerita mengenai hal-hal yang mereka sukai dan lakukan bersama. Dan soal mengapa mereka berpisah, Kakashi membongkar kenyataan bahwa ia yang mengatur seluruhnya untuk Ayame. Kakashi tidak ingin Ayame menjadi pengikutnya dalam dunia kegelapan. Bahkan jika Ayame benar menjadi istri sah Kakashi, wanita itu akan terus berada di dunia kegelapan. Hal ini tidak diinginkan Kakashi, ia menyelamatkan Ayame agar Ayame bebas, bukan terikut ke dunia kegelapan miliknya.

Sasuke dan Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil sekali-kali tertawa.

Ayame terlihat tidak senang dengan kebenaran bahwa Kakashi mengaturnya untuk bekerja diluar dan hidup sendiri. Sama saja dengan mengusirnya bukan?

"Kakashi, aku tidak percaya denganmu lagi." Ayame melipat tangannya di dada dan memunggungi Kakashi.

"A-apa? Ayame? Kenapa?" Mata Kakashi bertambah sayu.

"Kau pria paling jahat yang pernah ku kenal." Ayame semakin menjauhi Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam dan terkejut melihat sikap wanita bernama Ayame yang merupakan ibu kandung Sakura. Sikapnya yang tenang tadi berubah drastis.

"Ji-jika aku bersalah, ma-maafkan aku, Ayame." Dan sekarang giliran Kakashi yang berubah. Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Terutama Sasuke, seumur hidupnya bersama ayah angkatnya, ia tidak pernah melihat Kakashi meminta maaf sampai menundukkan kepala dan berwajah bersalah seperti itu.

"YA! Kau memang salah! Jika kau tidak menginginkanku lagi mengapa tidak langsung memberitahuku? Perlu kah kau mengusirku dengan cara menyuruhku untuk bekerja dan hidup sendirian dengan alasan memberiku kehidupan yang baru? Kau menyiksaku, Kakashi!" teriak Ayame dengan penuh kekecewaan. Air mata bahkan mengalir dari matanya.

"A-ayame, a-aku.."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang. Benarkah hubungan mereka sampai sedekat itu? Mereka masih tidak percaya.

"A-ano, apakah sebaiknya kami pulang dulu saja?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan sambil memandang Kakashi dan Ayame bergantian. Sungguh tidak nyaman berada di situasi ini.

"Ah, Sakura, Sasuke, maaf. Jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu sebentar." balas Kakashi, wajahnya masih terlihat sedih meski berusaha tersenyum.

Kakashi kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Ayame.

"Ayame, maafkan aku. Aku tidak dapat membiarkanmu terlalu lama disisiku karena aku tidak ingin kau hidup dalam kegelapan sepertiku. Sudah cukup aku saja, aku tidak ingin kau juga terikut. Aku adalah penerus dari ayahku, sehingga kegelapan ini memang sudah takdirku. Tapi, kau tidak, kau berhak bebas. Percayalah, aku selalu mengawasimu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu siapa lelaki yang menghamilimu, meski aku tahu aku tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu, tapi aku ingin menemukan ayah dari Sakura. Terkadang saat malam tiba, aku bekerja dan tidak dapat mengawasimu secara langsung. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu dari hidupku. Maaf. Selama ini aku selalu memikirkanmu dan kau tetap berada pada urutan nomor satu di hatiku, Ayame." ucap Kakashi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ayame berbalik melihat Kakashi, kemudian menaruh kepala Kakashi di dadanya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, semua sudah berlalu. Aku memaafkanmu, _Anata_. Aku juga tetap mencintaimu." ucap Ayame dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Ayame. Kau memang wanita tercantik di dunia. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kakashi menggerakan kepalanya yang masih berada di dada Ayame.

"Dasar mesum. Jangan berharap lebih, Kakashi." Ayame melepas pelukannya, semburat merah tampak di wajahnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Kakashi menaikkan kepala menatap Ayame.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya dapat menelan ludah mereka. Apa apaan orang tua ini? Melakukan adegan seperti ini di depan anak? Yang benar saja?

"Ah, mengenai pria.. yang menghamiliku.. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pasti, tapi.. aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun selain dirimu setelah bertemu denganmu, Kakashi."

"Ah? Benarkah? Aku senang. Kalau begitu, berarti.."

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Apa mungkin? Sakura anak kandungku? Apakah Sakura anak kita, Ayame?" Kakashi memberanikan diri bertanya. Jika benar maka ia akan sangat bahagia memiliki keluarga. Sesuatu yang sangat Kakashi idamkan, karena dulu ia tidak mengenal siapa ibunya. Kakashi tidak pernah mempunyai keluarga yang sempurna, maka dari itu ia ingin mempunyai keluarganya sendiri. Dan wanita yang dapat mendampinginya, hanya Ayame.

"So-soal itu, mungkin saja, Kakashi." jawab Ayame.

"Benarkah? Aku akan tes DNA. Kau setuju, Sakura?" Kakashi membuat keputusan.

Sakura terdiam, menatap dalam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis padanya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." jawab Sakura dengan yakin.

"Jika kau benar anakku, maka aku tidak akan melepas kalian lagi, Sakura. Tidak akan pernah." Kakashi menatap dalam Sakura.

"Suami dan ayah macam apa kau jika berani meninggalkan kami? Aku pastikan kau akan berada di penjara jika kau berani pergi!" ucap Ayame.

"Ayame, bukankah kau sudah memaafkan aku?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Jika Sakura anakmu, maka aku akan marah lagi padamu karena meninggalkan benihmu padaku dan tidak merawatku selama aku hamil dan melahirkan. Kau bahkan membuatku terpaksa memberikannya pada orang lain."

"Maaf, Ayame. Maaf. Aku sedikit tidak sadar. Bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita melakukannya. Oh ya, aku ingat dulu kau pernah menerima suntik kontrasepsi agar tidak hamil?"

"Aku sudah tidak melakukan itu sejak sebulan terakhir kita bersama, Kakashi."

"Oh, mungkin aku juga lupa memakai pengaman saat itu."

"Benarkah? Kau bisa ceroboh juga ya ternyata. Aku akan membunuhmu bila ternyata kau punya anak dengan orang lain selain denganku."

"Apa? Tidak tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi, Ayame."

Sakura dan Sasuke menyerngitkan dahi. Apakah kedua orang tua ini melupakan kehadiran mereka?

" _Tou-san,_ kami permisi yah."

"Eh? Sasuke? Masih disini? Oh iya, baiklah. Nanti aku telepon lagi jika sudah waktunya tes DNA ya, Sakura."

"Baik, _tou-san._ "

Sakura menatap Ayame sejenak. Ingin rasanya memanggil.

"Aku pulang dulu, _ka-kaa-san._ "

"Oh, Sakura. Maafkan aku." Ayame berdiri dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat, seerat mungkin.

Sasuke dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum menatap kedua ibu dan anak yang terpisah itu kini bersatu kembali. Dan hebatnya, mereka dapat menerima satu sama lain.

"Dan si tampan ini calon menantuku 'kan? Aku sudah dengar dari Kakashi sebelum kalian datang. Awas kau berani menyakiti Sakuraku, aku akan mengulitimu!" ucap Ayame pada Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, tapi ia tetap tenang.

"Tidak akan, _kaa-san._ " ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Ayame.

"Ah, kau manis sekaliii.." Ayame memperhatikan Sasuke yang tersenyum "Aku peluk yah? Hihi.." Ayame memeluk Sasuke tanpa sungkan. Sasuke terkejut hingga akan terjatuh ke belakang, beruntung saja keseimbangannya sudah terlatih.

"EHEM!" Kakashi berdeham.

Ayame melepas pelukannya. "Apa? Kenapa? Tidak suka aku memeluk pria tampan ini?"

Kakashi tidak berbicara, ia hanya melirik Ayame dari ujung matanya. Ayame tidak memperdulikannya. Ayame menyatukan tangan Sasuke dan Sakura, menandakan restu darinya. "Kalian sangat serasi." ucap Ayame tulus. Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Kau hanya milikku, Ayame." Kakashi merangkul Ayame dari belakang meletakkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Ayame. Tentu saja semua orang terkejut, terutama Ayame.

"Kau merindukanku, tuan?" Ayame membalikkan badannya dan menggoda Kakashi.

"Tentu, sangat merindukanmu." Kakashi memeluk Ayame dengan erat.

"Baiklah, maaf pria tampan. Tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan _tou-san_ mu yang lebih matang ini, hahaha." Ayame masih saja menggoda Sasuke.

Sakura menatap tajam Ayame. Tentu saja Ayame mengerti Sakura cemburu.

"Maaf, Sakura. Ibu hanya bercanda. Kalian pulanglah dan bersenang-senang. Daaah~" Ayame melambaikan tangannya.

"Kami pulang dulu, _tou-san, kaa-san._ " Sakura berusaha tersenyum pada kedua orang tua yang sudah saling memeluk itu. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia sudah malas melihat romansa antara kedua orang tua itu. 'Daripada menonton, lebih baik melakukannya saja dengan Sakura', batin Sasuke. Eh, sudah berani ya, Sasuke?

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut menuju lorong jalan masuk tadi tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Jaga Sakura ya, Sasuke. Jangan berani kau menyakiti anakku!" terdengar teriakan Kakashi dari jauh.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Sakura tersenyum kecil.

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Mentari pagi bersinar terang memasuki jendela sebuah kamar. Tampak dua insan manusia yang masih berada di bawah selimut, saling mendekap, menikmati kehangatan masing-masing. Sakura yang menyadari hari sudah pagi membuka matanya secara perlahan. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari untuk bekerja.

"Um, bangun, Sasuke." ucap Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi." jawab Sasuke

"Hari ini aku diangkat sebagai sekretarismu, aku tidak boleh terlambat, kau tahu?"

"Lalu? Aku atasanmu, terserahku mau menyuruhmu untuk melakukan apa 'kan?"

"Bangun, Sasuke!" kali ini Sakura menarik selimut yang menutup Sasuke.

"Aaah, berisik!" Sasuke menarik kembali selimut tersebut.

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tinggal bersama. Rumah sewa Sakura juga sudah dikembalikan ke pemiliknya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa kehidupan Sakura saat ini jauh lebih indah. Meski ia harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang terkadang menjengkelkan. Tiba-tiba pikiran Sakura terlintas pada Mebuki dan Kizashi.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku masih heran mengapa ayah dan ibu angkatku tidak mencariku."

"Hn, mungkin mereka memang tidak menginginkanmu, Sakura."

"Apa? Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Katamu kau memiliki adik 'kan? Seorang adik laki-laki?"

"Hm, ya. Itulah anak kandung mereka. Ibu hamil ketika aku berusia 7 tahun. Sikapnya padaku mulai berubah sejak itu."

"Berarti tebakanku benar, Sakura."

"Ta-tapi, apakah semudah itu? Membesarkan seorang anak lalu membuangnya?"

"Entah-"

Drrtt.. Drrttt -telepon genggam Sasuke yang berada di atas nakas bergetar.

 _Usuratonkachi is calling..._

Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya dengan malas.

"Hn."

Terdengar suara dari seberang.

 _"Teme, kau dimana? Cepat kesini! Penting! Sekarang juga!"_

"Hn? Ada apa?"

 _"Sudah cepat kesini, tentang percobaan! Ini tentang Sai!"_

"Hn? Baiklah."

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Urus izinku, aku tidak akan ada di rumah sakit hari ini. Kau sebaiknya tetap masuk." ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa? Tadi itu siapa? Ada apa?" Sakura mulai khawatir, Sasuke tidak akan seperti ini jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa.

"Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan. Aku akan bercerita nanti, saat pulang." Sasuke masuk dalam kamar mandi.

"Ba-baiklah." Sakura mengiyakan, berusaha mengerti sifat Sasuke.

* * *

 **POV: Sakura**

Hidupku sudah berubah, jauh berubah. Aku senang, aku bahagia, aku tertawa setiap hari. Sepertinya impianku menjadi kenyataan, aku seperti seorang gadis desa yang bertemu dengan pangeran. Hm, seperti cerita di serial _princess_ yang sering ak tonton waktu kecil, hahaha. Meski si pangeran itu terkadang menyebalkan, tapi aku tahu ia mencintaiku, sangat mencintaiku.

Disinilah aku saat ini, kantin rumah sakit. Mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. Betul kata Sasuke, tidak ada yang dapat ditelan. Makanannya tidak pernah ada yang menggugah selera. Lebih baik aku makan diluar saja. Hari ini aku sendiri, karena Sasuke menerima telepon penting tadi pagi. Entah masalah apa, Sasuke memang selalu begitu. Menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum bercerita. Sifatnya yang itu juga menjengkelkan, tapi aku hanya berusaha mengerti dirinya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, mendekati mobil sedan _silver_ yang baru saja dibeli Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sejujurnya mobil ini terlalu canggih dan terlalu mahal untuk seorang sekretaris dokter sepertiku, dan juga aku masih mahasiswa magang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dasar calon suami protektif, mobilnya sampai dipasang GPS segala.

 **POV: Normal**

"Hei kau, ikut denganku!" seorang pria mencengkram tangan Sakura.

"A-apa? Ka-kau!"

"Masih ingat padaku 'kan Sakura?"

"Tidak! PERGI! PERGI!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi tidak berhasil.

Pria berambut merah itu membungkam mulut Sakura dengan kain yang sudah dilumuri dengan obat bius. Sakura tidak sadarkan diri, kemudian pria itu mengangkat Sakura ke dalam mobil _van_ hitam miliknya.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang lebih hebat, Uchiha Sasuke. HAHAHA."

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Seperti yang sudah Shady katakan pada fanfic Shady yang satunya lagi, A Little Secret, Shady akan mulai membalas review para pembaca mulai chapter yang di update sekarang dan seterusnya :D

Balasan review

 _Sa: Iya, terima kasih banyak dukungannya yah. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf lama. Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Guest: Yosh, ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf lama._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Asuka Kazumi: Ya, ini dilanjutkan. Maaf lama._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Maurice: Wah, lemon yah.. Hm.. Shady pertimbangkan dulu yah, masih ingin fokus di cerita._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Hoshi Riri: Yes, bayangin Ayame red hair seperti Kushina hahaha, sepertinya tidak buruk juga ya? Atau malah buruk?_ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _hanazono yuri: Iya ini lanjutannya. Maaf lama._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _sarahachi: Iyaaa, ini dilanjut, hehehe. Maaf lama._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _puma178: Iya ini lanjutannya. Maaf lama._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _sqchn: Hubungan dengan Naruto? Hm, nantikan chapter depan yah. Nikmati dulu chapter ini, haha, stay tuned!_ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _LORDmarionettespieler: hai hai, Shady disini, salam kenal yah!_ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

Bagaimana chapter ini? Atau ada saran untuk chapter selanjutnya? Langsung saja komentar di review ya, _thanks all :D_

Thanks too all readers, reviewers, and silent readers. Shady akan terus up fanfic ini. No matter what happen, hahaha.

Sincerely,

Shady


	11. Chapter 11 - Test Subject

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

* * *

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 11: Test Subject (Subjek Percobaan)

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

"Nghh.." Sakura berusaha membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa pusing. Pandangannya kabur, ia berusaha mengedipkan matanya berulang kali agar penglihatannya kembali cerah. Betapa terkejutnya dia. Ini… ruangan ini, tempat ini… Oh! Ini! Ia merasa pernah berada di tempat ini! Bahkan saat pingsan setelah dari kedai ramen hari itu, ia juga merasa melihat bayang-bayang dari ruangan ini.

"Ini.. sebenarnya ini dimana?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Wah wah, kau sudah siuman, cantik?" tampak Sasori yang datang membawa sejumlah perkakas medis, seperti jarum suntik dan beberapa pisau bedah dalam nampan besi. Sasori sangat menginginkan tubuh Sakura untuk menjadi boneka kayunya. Karena hal ini, ia memberanikan diri menculik Sakura ke laboratorium ini. Sebenarnya Sasori sudah tahu kekasih Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja ia takut dengan Sharingan milik Sasuke, tapi ia mengadu nasib dengan menculik Sakura saat Sasuke tidak ada.

Sakura yang menyadari barang-barang itu tentu saja langsung memberontak. Tapi tidak ada gunanya, Sakura diikat di atas ranjang pasien dengan erat. Sasori hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Sakura yang tidak dapat terlepas dari ikatannya. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi alat itu di samping ranjang pasien Sakura.

"Hm, bagaimana? Ikatanku sangat erat, bukan? Hahaha.." ucap Sasori sambil mengelus pelan dagu Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak sentuhan Sasori. "Jangan sentuh aku, makhluk menjijikkan!"

"Hah? Makhluk menjijikkan katamu? Bahkan kekasihmu itu jauh lebih menjijikkan dariku."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Sudah kuduga, harga diri si Uchiha itu tinggi sekali sampai tidak memberitahumu."

"A-apa? Jangan berbicara tidak-tidak mengenai Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hahaha, kau itu memang sangat mudah dibohongi, Sakura. Sasuke itu hasil percobaan dari lab ini, kau tahu?"

"A-APA?" Mata Sakura membulat.

"Hahaha, hahaha. Aku sungguh menikmati menyiksamu luar dalam seperti ini." Sasori tertawa sambil menahan perutnya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Sasori!" emosi Sakura tidak tertahankan lagi. Sakura amat sangat tidak suka bila ada yang menghinanya. Dan sekarang, Sasori menghina Sasuke.

Muncul tanda permata berwarna hijau di dahi Sakura, mungkin Sakura tidak menyadarinya, tapi tentu Sasori melihatya.

"Heeeaaaaa-!" teriak Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri. Dan benar saja, Sakura berhasil melepaskan dirinya.

Sasori terkejut. Apa-apaan semua ini? Apakah Sakura juga? Apakah Sakura juga bahan percobaan? Tapi tidak ada data mengenai Sakura di buku hitam. 'Atau aku tidak menyadarinya?', batin Sasori.

"Kau! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakitiku lagi! Shannaroooo!" Sakura tidak mengerti, ia hanya merasakan tubuhnya penuh dengan energi.

 _-buaaghh_

Sebuah tinju langsung ia layangkan pada pipi Sasori.

 _-brukkk_

 _-sraaaakk_

Sasori terpental sampai ke bagian luar dari laboratorium ini.

"Hah, hah, hah" nafas Sakura terpenggal, ia berjalan keluar mendekati ke tempat Sasori tersungkur.

"Heh, lumayan juga kau. Tak kusangka, kau adalah wanita penghancur dengan _code name_ ' _Destroyer_ ' itu."

"Kau tak usah mengarang cerita yang tidak benar! Mati kau!" Sakura hendak melayangkan tinju lainnya lagi pada Sasori, tapi-

 _-dakkk_

Tangan Sakura dihadang oleh sesuatu, seperti kayu.

 _-kakakakakak_

Terlihat dua boneka kayu berukuran seperti manusia muncul di depan Sasori. Boneka tersebut besuara sambil terus menggertakkan giginya. Sakura tampak tak takut sekalipun, ia tak gentar.

"Jangan kira hanya kalian yang dicoba. Hahaha. Aku jauh-jauh hari sudah menjadi bahan percobaan terlebih dulu. Dasar ingusan." Selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sasori menyerang Sakura. Tampak benang biru muda di jari-jarinya, digunakan untuk mengontrol kedua boneka tersebut.

Sakura berhasil menghindar. Namun Sasori belum menyerah, ia terus menerus memojokkan Sakura.

Kanan kiri kanan kiri, begitu terus menerus. Boneka kayu yang dikendalikan Sasori menyerang Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura seperti bergerak sendiri, ia berhasil mengelak seluruh serangan dari Sasori.

Sakura yang menyadari adanya celah, langsung bertindak cepat. "Shannaroooo!" ia melancarkan serangan tepat di perut kedua boneka kayu Sasori. Kedua boneka kayu itu terbelah dua seketika. Ia terus maju dan akhirnya memukul perut Sasori bertubi-tubi hingga Sasori tidak sadarkan diri.

"Haah, haaa, haah." Nafas Sakura masih terengah. Tanda permata di dahinya sudah memudar dan kemudian hilang. Tak lama kemudian, sekelilingnya kabur, badannya lemas, ia tertidur setelah itu.

:::

 **Flashback On – POV: Normal**

Sasuke dengan malas mengemudikan mobilnya ke tempat Naruto berada. Hanya karena ucapan 'tentang percobaan, tentang Sai' ia rela membatalkan jadwal prakteknya hari ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Memang menjadi subjek percobaan itu tidak mungkin dapat hidup menjadi manusia biasa dengan tenang. Tapi dengan adanya percobaan ini, buktinya Sasuke menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih cekatan dibanding orang biasa. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, meski Naruto itu memang sudah sangat energik dari sejak lahir hingga saat ini.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil Naruto. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke tempat kejadian perkara. Dari luar, tempat ini terkesan seperti gudang.

"Oi, _teme_! Akhirnya kau sampai juga. Pakai ini." Naruto memberi _name tag_ yang bertuliskan _Police_ padanya. Hal ini sudah sering mereka lakukan, Sasuke, menyamar menjadi salah satu anggota polisi. Hanya Shikamaru, kepala detektif, yang tahu bahwa Sasuke bukan polisi. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah teman Naruto yang jenius dan entah mengapa suka sekali ikut campur. Meski begitu, Shikamaru tidak pernah melarangnya, karena Sasuke sering membantu mereka memecahkan beberapa kasus. Bahkan Shikamaru melindungi Sasuke saat ada orang yang curiga bahwa ia bukan polisi pada suatu kasus dulu.

"Hn." Sasuke memeriksa sekelilingnya. Gudang ini ternyata.. laboratorium!

" _Teme_ , dari informasi yang ku dapat, ini adalah lab milik Sai. Kau tahu kan dia sering berpindah-pindah?"

"Hn, aku selidiki dulu. Kau kembali lah ke sana." Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Sasuke berkeliaran dalam lab tersebut.

Sasuke merasa laboratorium milik Sai ini kurang lengkap. Sebagai subjek percobaan tentu ia sangat sering bolak balik laboratorium sewaktu kecil, sampai ia bosan dan menghapal seluruh alat yang mereka gunakan. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku hitam tebal. Di sampul buku tersebut terdapat tulisan **"BLACK BOOK"**.

Sasuke memakai sarung tangan yang sempat ia ambil diam-diam dari tim forensik tadi, kemudian berjalan menuju buku hitam tersebut. Ia mengangkatnya dan membukanya perlahan karena dari luar kertas buku ini terlihat sudah tua dan menguning. Betapa terkejutnya ia dengan apa yang dibacanya sekarang.

* * *

 ** _Test Subject 001_**

 _Manusia dengan penggabungan 5 jantung, berpotensi hidup abadi. Dapat menyambung usia dengan mengambil jantung manusia lainnya._

 _Code name: The Undead_

 _Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki_

 _Status: Tewas saat percobaan pemasukan jantung ke-6 oleh dirinya sendiri._

 _Ciri-ciri fisik: Memakai masker, bermata hijau, berkulit coklat._

 _Rentang waktu percobaan: sekitar 15 tahun._

 _Ketahanan subjek: 30 – 91 tahun._

* * *

Beberapa halaman kemudian adalah penjelasan mengenai cara yang mereka gunakan untuk memanipulasi tubuh manusia agar tubuh tersebut menerima lebih dari 1 jantung. Begitu juga dengan halaman-halaman berikutnya. Berisi biodata subjek percobaan, kemudian penjelasan bagaimana percobaan itu dilakukan.

Sasuke menelan ludah saat membacanya. Entah mengapa yang menariknya hanya beberapa halaman biodata yang tidak tercantum foto subjek percobaannya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk membuka halaman-halaman berikutnya.

* * *

 ** _Test Subject 053_**

 _Subjek dapat mengeluarkan benang biru dari jari-jarinya, digunakan untuk mengendalikan boneka kayu. Subjek mempunyai obsesi terhadap beribu boneka kayu yang dibuatnya. Hingga dalam pengecekan status ke 15, subjek meminta tubuhnya disatukan dengan boneka kayu. Percobaan berhasil, sehingga subjek tidak membutuhkan makan ataupun minum untuk bertahan hidup. Subjek dapat hidup selagi jantungnya tidak ditusuk._

 _Code name: Puppet Guy_

 _Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki_

 _Status: Hidup_

 _Ciri-ciri fisik: Berambut merah, bermata coklat, terkadang menyembunyikan diri di dalam boneka kayunya._

 _Rentang waktu percobaan: 3 tahun._

 _Ketahanan subjek: 20 tahun – sekarang._

* * *

Sasuke hanya dapat tercengang dalam diam melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sasori, pria yang merupakan mantan kekasih Sakura, juga merupakan hasil percobaan. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak takut, dia malah tersenyum remeh. 'Heh? Obesesi pada boneka? Dasar banci. Untung saja Sakura menemukanku yang jauh leih jantan darimu.', batin Sasuke dengan percaya diri. Sasuke memperhatikan sesuatu, kolom ketahanan subjek. Menurutnya itu seharusnya ditulis usia awal percobaan hingga berapa umur subjek tersebut saat meninggal.

Sasuke membuka lagi halaman-halaman berikutnya. Kali ini ia sungguh tersentak.

* * *

 ** _Test Subject 143_**

 _Percobaan Serum Red Blood. _

_Anak bungsu dari sekeluarga yang mencoba serum ini. Serum berjalan dengan baik, sesuai dengan DNA subjek. Subjek harus membunuh untuk mengaktifkan mata merah yang berharga, Sharingan. Sharingan hanya dapat berkembang dengan membunuh. Sharingan yang berkembang akan sangat membantu subjek saat bertempur maupun melindungi diri._

 _Imunitas dan tingkat ketahanan tubuh subjek sudah sangat baik. Subjek akan dapat bertahan meski tidak tidur selama 10 hari. Intelijensi subjek terus bertambah dan berkembang melebihi anak seusianya. Subjek juga memiliki kemampuan bergerak dalam kegelapan ataupun saat menutup mata. Subjek diyakini akan tumbuh kuat dan jenius, sekaligus berbahaya bila dia menjadi musuh._

 _Code name: Venomous_

 _Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki_

 _Status: Hidup_

 _Ciri-ciri fisik: Berambut hitam kelam dan mencuat ke belakang, matanya sehitam rambutnya._

 _Rentang waktu percobaan: 1 tahun 3 bulan._

 _Ketahanan subjek: 5 tahun – sekarang._

* * *

Sasuke tidak percaya, bahkan biodata dirinya juga ada di dalam buku tersebut. Selebihnya, ia dikejutkan dengan kemampuannya untuk bergerak dalam kegelapan. Ternyata semua kemampuannya hasil percobaan. Sasuke sungguh merasa seperti monster. Bahkan code namenya, astaga, Venomous? Bisa? Racun? Sasuke hanya diam, sekarang ia merasa menjadi iblis atau setan yang akan menghancurkan Bumi. Mungkin yang dimaksud 'racun' itu adalah saat dririnya menyerang. Dirinya akan menjadi 'racun' bagi para peneliti. Sasuke tahu benar kehebatannya, hanya saja ia tidak ingin memamerkan seluruh kemampuannya. Ia cukup lama membaca profilnya sendiri yang tertulis di buku itu.

'Astaga, buku ini tidak boleh jatuh ke pihak kepolisian. Bisa-bisa polisi itu memburu satu per satu orang yang ada di buku ini dan membunuh semuanya', batin Sasuke. Sasuke masih ingin hidup dan menikah dengan Sakura, tentu saja ia tidak dapat membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Rasa penasaran Sasuke tidak habis sampai disana. Ia kembali ke halaman sebelum percobaan mengenai dirinya ditulis. Dan benar saja, Sasuke sudah menduga apa yang akan ia temukan.

* * *

 ** _Test Subject 142_**

 _Percobaan Serum Red Blood._

 _Anak sulung dari sekeluarga yang mencoba serum ini. Serum bekerja baik dengan DNA subjek. Sharingan sudah bangun beberapa hari setelah percobaan dilakukan. Subjek diduga melihat sahabatnya sendiri tertabrak mobil. Imunitas dan intelejensi subjek berkembang pesat._

 _Subjek diyakini akan berkembang melebihi kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya. Sehingga para ilmuwan sepakat menambahkan serum 'Changer'. Serum tersebut memungkinkan subjek berpindah tempat dalam sekejap dengan menggunakan bantuan hewan sebagai wujud klamufasenya. Subjek memilih burung gagak. Berhati-hatilah dengan subjek ini._

 _Code name: Crimson Crow_

 _Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki_

 _Status: Hidup_

 _Ciri-ciri fisik: Berambut hitam kelam dan sedikit keabuan, panjang dan diikat ke belakang. Mata hitam. Terdapat dua garis tegas di wajahnya._

 _Rentang waktu percobaan: 2 tahun 5 bulan._

 _Ketahanan subjek: 10 tahun – sekarang._

* * *

"Itachi.." gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa. Ia tidak mungkin tidak mengenal orang yang dideskripsikan dalam halaman tersebut. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia juga membalikkan halamannya dan membaca biodata ayah dan ibunya. Namun serum tersebut tidak terlalu bekerja baik pada tubuh ayah dan ibunya. Ibunya bahkan tidak dapat membangunkan Sharingan, namun kemampuan intelejensi dan imunitasnya bertambah. Sedangkan ayah, ia mencapai tingkat Sharingan tertinggi, yaitu Mangekyou Sharingan. 'Apakah ayah terus membunuh untuk mendapatkan itu?' batin Sasuke.

Ada juga sesuatu yang Sasuke perhatikan setelah membaca sejauh ini. Tidak semua orang memiliki _code name_. Mungkin _code name_ hanya diberikan pada beberapa subjek yang istimewa, begitu asumsi Sasuke untuk sementara.

Teringat akan sahabatnya, Naruto, ia segera membolak-balikkan lagi halaman buku tersebut.

* * *

 ** _Test Subject 145_**

 _Penyegelan setengah kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan ke dalam tubuh anak berumur lima tahun. Awalnya rubah itu menolak, tapi rubah disegel paksa ke dalam tubuh subjek. Sehingga dibutuhkan kehebatan si subjek untuk menenangkan rubah yang bersemanyam di dalam tubuhnya. Jika si subjek berhasil, maka ia akan dapat menggunakan kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan itu baik untuk menyerang maupun berlindung._

 _Code name: Foxaniere_

 _Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki_

 _Status: Hidup_

 _Ciri-ciri fisik: Berambut kuning cepak, bermata biru muda. Mempunyai 3 garis pada kedua pipinya seperti rubah._

 _Rentang waktu percobaan: 1 tahun 6 bulan._

 _Ketahanan subjek: 5 tahun – sekarang._

* * *

'Ternyata ada juga', batin Sasuke. Sasuke semakin khawatir dengan keadaan ini. Buku ini sungguh dapat membahayakan nyawanya dan Naruto, juga seluruh manusia yang pernah menjadi subjek percobaan yang ditulis dalam buku ini. Saat akan menutup buku tersebut, kebetulan Sasuke melihat tanda merah di suatu halaman. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung membuka halaman tersebut. Halaman itu sama dengan halaman lain yang menarik baginya, tidak ada foto. Dan matanya tercengang saat ia membaca ciri-ciri fisik gadis yang dilakukan percobaan.

* * *

 ** _Test Subject 180_**

 _Gadis disuntikkan serum stimulan 'X'. Serum ini akan bereaksi jika subjek marah. Akan muncul tanda permata di dahi subjek. Bahkan jika subjek sudah dapat mengendalikannya, permata itu akan tetap berada di dahinya secara permanen. Terlebih lagi, jika subjek marah di bawah pengendalian yang hebat akan kekuatannya, permata di atas dahi subjek akan membentuk tato di wajah dan lengan subjek dan kekuatan subjek akan bertambah kuat 100x lipat dibanding sebelumnya._

 _Code name: Destroyer_

 _Jenis kelamin: Perempuan_

 _Status: Menghilang_

 _Ciri-ciri fisik: Berambut seperti warna bunga Sakura, bermata hijau muda._

 _Rentang waktu percobaan: 2 tahun._

 _Ketahanan subjek: 4 tahun – sekarang._

* * *

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sejauh hidupnya, ia belum pernah bertemu gadis dengan rambut merah muda, selain... Sakura! Apa mungkin Sakura juga hasil percobaan? Tapi, mengapa ia tidak pernah bercerita pada Sasuke? Ah, Sasuke ingat akan saat Sakura pingsan setelah dari kedai ramen tersebut. Mungkin saja Sakura belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Sasuke semakin khawatir. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

 _Tuut tuut tuuut, nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab, silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi._

"Sial, angkat Sakura!"

Sasuke menelepon Sakura berkali-kali, tapi ia tidak juga mendapat jawaban. Kesabarannya habis.

" _Dobe! Dobe!_ " Sasuke berteriak sesukanya sambil berkeliling gedung tersebut. Teriakannya mengejutkan, hingga orang-orang yang berada di sana meliriknya dan merasa takut dengan aura yang ia keluarkan.

"Naruto! Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?!" teriak Sasuke pada salah satu ahli forensik.

"Oi, _teme_!" Naruto muncul dari balik salah satu mesin percobaan, yang lebih mengejutkannya, ia melihat Sasuke menatap marah ke arahnya.

"A-ada apa Sa-sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil menelan ludahnya dan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dengan kuat, lebih tepat Sasuke menyeretnya.

Tubuh Naruto hampir terjatuh ke lantai, ia berusaha berdiri menyeimbangi langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Iya iya! Jangan seret aku, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

Kemudian dua pria itu hilang begitu saja dari tempat tersebut. Hanya tertinggal mobil Naruto yang tidak sempat ia bawa karena Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk mengikutinya secepat mungkin.

 **Flashback Off**

:::

 **POV: Normal**

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Gedung percobaan yang dulu ia sering datangi. Ia tahu benar tempat apa ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melempar _Black Book_ itu pada Naruto. Naruto membukanya, membolak-balikkan buku itu sambil membacanya.

"A-apa? Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa ada data kita disini?"

"Bodoh, itu tandanya kita masih diintai selama ini, entah oleh siapa. Yang jelas orang yang mengintai pasti suruhan Sai."

"Gila, ini gila, Sasuke. Harusnya kita bunuh saja Sai sialan itu."

"Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, Sakura ada di dalam daftar itu. Meski hanya ciri-ciri yang dituliskan, aku cukup yakin itu Sakura."

"Hah? Kau bercanda, _teme_?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda, _dobe_? Sudahlah, ayo kita turun dan segera selidiki laboratorium yang ini."

"Baik, baik."

Sasuke dan Naruto segera turun dari mobil. Mereka berjalan masuk ke laboratorium tersebut yang dari luar tampak seperti pabrik.

"Sakura!" Sasuke melihat Sakura yang terkapar lemas di depan pintu laboratorium tersebut. Naruto tidak bersuara, namun ia mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke melirik keadaan sekitar. 'Eh, itu kan... pria yang mengendalikan boneka? Sasori!', batin Sasuke.

'Bahkan terdapat lubang besar di salah satu dinding laboratorium tersebut, pasti Sakura telah menggunakan tenaganya. Apa Sakura sudah tahu ia itu hasil percobaan?', batin Sasuke.

Selebihnya, sasuke mengumpat dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat menjaga Sakura dengan baik. Ia mengangkat Sakura dan mendudukkan Sakura di bagian belakang mobil. Sedikit sempit karena mobil sport itu didesain untuk 2 orang. Rencana menyelidiki laboratorium ditunda, Naruto juga menyetujuinya.

"Naruto, kau bisa menyetir mobil ini kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil posisi duduk di bagian belakang mobil. Meski mobil ini hanya memiliki 2 pintu, tapi masih mempunyai kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Dan saat ini Sasuke lebih memilih duduk menjaga Sakura di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Tentu saja, aku ini pengemudi handal, kau tahu, Sasuke?"

"Tolong jangan tabrak apapun. Aku yakin kau tidak mampu mengganti mobil ini."

"Ya, ya tenang saja."

Naruto segera melaju ke arah rumah Sasuke. Mereka baru sadar bahwa banyak orang yang dijadikan percobaan setelah membaca _Black Book_ tersebut. Bahkan kebanyakan dari subjek percobaan tersebut adalah anak-anak, seperti mereka dulu. Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tertidur sangat pulas.

"Nghh.." Sakura mulai sadar, ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku dimana?" Sakura memutar kepalanya.

"Tenang, ini mobilku. Maaf aku membiarkan pria brengsek itu menculikmu. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, aku janji."

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kau kah itu?" mata Sakura masih belum dapat terbuka secara utuh.

"Hn, ini aku."

"Oh, Sasori sialan." Sakura memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. "Tadi tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri, Sasuke- _kun,_ aku tidak tahu mengapa seperti itu."

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku mengingat laboratorium itu. Rasanya aku sering mengunjunginya dalam kurun suatu waktu tertentu saat aku masih kecil."

"Hn, kita bicarakan lebih lanjut jika sudah sampai di rumah." Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Sasuke, mengambil posisi nyaman kemudian memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"Oh ya, _teme_. Hinata tadi menelponku, ia berkata ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan ia datang?" tanya Naruto, pandangannya masih tertuju ke depan. Berhati-hati dalam menyetir agar tidak menabrak apapun dengan mobil Sasuke. Ia tahu ia tak sekaya Sasuke yang gila pekerjaan.

"Hn, tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah."

:::

 **POV: Sakura**

Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Mengapa aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti itu? Saat itu yang aku tahu, aku sangat marah, benar-benar marah. Dan yang membuatku marah adalah... Sasori mengatakan Sasuke adalah hasil percobaan. Tunggu, apakah itu benar? Kurasa aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya padanya.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai." suara Sasuke memasuki pendengaranku.

"Ya." jawabku. Kemudian kami turun bersama dari mobil tersebut.

Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata yang sudah tiba dengan mengemudi mobilnya sendiri.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto saat mendekati kekasihnya, lebih tepatnya tunangannya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." jawab Hinata.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan kami berempat masuk bersama. Hinata terlihat asik berbicara dengan Naruto. Sasuke masih memelukku dan mengkhawatirkanku, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku tidak apa."

"Hn, benarkah? Apa ada yg masih sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

Aku tidak sengaja melirik sebuah buku hitam yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"Em, Sasuke- _kun,_ buku apa yang dibawa oleh Naruto?"

"Hn? Oh itu. Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat juga. _Dobe_ , bawa bukunya kesini." ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang duduk tepat di depan kami.

"Kau yakin, _teme?_ "

"Hn."

Sasuke menatapku dengan serius. "Sakura, aku ingin berbicara serius. Aku harap kau tidak meninggalkanku setelah kau tahu kebenaran ini."

"Ba-baiklah, aku siap mendengar" jawabku pelan.

Sasuke terlihat menenangkan dirinya sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku hasil percobaan, aku bukan lagi manusia alami."

Mataku membulat, Sasori tidak bohong padaku.

"Aku tidak mencoba untuk menyimpan ini darimu. Tapi aku takut kau meninggalkanku saat kau tahu bahwa aku ini hasil percobaan."

Meski aku tidak menjawab, Sasuke terus menjelaskan.

"Sewaktu aku berumur 5 tahun, orang tuaku memutuskan untuk mengikuti sebuah percobaan. Ini demi keamanan hidup kami, karena ayah merupakan seorang kepala polisi, tentu banyak kriminal yang mengincar ayah. Ayahku tidak ingin kami, anaknya, kesulitan dalam melawan para penjahat itu, maka ayah memutuskan hal ini. Ayah menghubungi Shimura Danzo, ilmuwan yang tenar akan berhasilnya percobaan yang ia lakukan pada manusia. Dan tidak lama kemudian, kami sekeluarga disuntik dengan serum. Mata merah, Sharingan ini, juga hasil dari percobaan."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, semakin ia bercerita, semakin ia tak berani menatapku.

"Bahkan kemampuan bergerak dalam gelap, juga merupakan hasil percobaan. Aku merasa seperti monster, Sakura. Aku tidak pantas untukmu."

Aku tidak ingin Sasuke lebih sedih dari ini lagi, ia pria baik, sungguh ia pria yang sangat baik. Aku memeluk Sasuke dan membelai rambutnya pelan. Aku menempatkan kepalanya pundakku, aku dapat merasakan cairan bening yang muncul dari matanya.

"Tenang, Sasuke- _kun,_ meski kau berubah menjadi monster sungguhan sekalipun, aku akan tetap berada disisimu. Mencintaimu apa adanya." ucapku sambil mengusap pelan rambutnya yang mencuat itu.

"Te-terima kasih, terima kasih, Sakura." aku dapat mendengarnya. Aku hanya tetap memeluknya dan tersenyum.

Naruto dan Hinata yang merasa menganggu kami segera menghilang ke arah dapur. Mungkin mereka tidak ingin dimarahi Sasuke nanti.

Aku dan Sasuke terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sampai..

"Naruto juga hasil percobaan." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, kau punya sahabat kalau begitu."

"Hn, kami bersahabat juga karena bertemu di laboratorium itu."

"Hmm.. Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja, jangan sungkan." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari pundakku. Menatapku lembut.

"A-aku, aku merasa jangan-jangan aku juga hasil percobaan." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Aku rasa memang benar, Sakura." Sasuke mengambil _Black Book_ itu. Membuka salah satu halaman dan menunjukkannya padaku.

"Dari ciri-cirinya, ini dirimu 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Kepalaku sakit, seketika aku mengingat seluruh kejadian saat aku berumur 4 tahun. Waktu itu, ibu dan ayah angkatku membawa diriku ke sebuah laboratorium. Aku disuntik, kemudian tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu. Aku sempat melihat dalam samar, mencium bau obat, merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam diriku. Tubuhku terasa panas saat aku benar-benar sadar. Aku sudah terikat di sebuah tempat tidur pasien. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa aku diikat? Apakah aku tidak menuruti perintah ayah dan ibu? Apakah ayah dan ibu tidak menginginkanku lagi? Segala pemikiran berkecambuk dalam pikiranku saat itu.

"Sakura? Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mendengar suara Sasuke, aku berusaha memfokuskan penglihatanku lagi. Tapi yang kudapat hanya sakit berkepanjangan di kepalaku.

"A-aa, Sasuke- _kun,_ sakit." aku memegang kepalaku.

"Sakura, tenanglah! Tarik nafas mu, lupakan semua yang kau ingat itu!" Aku menuruti perintah Sasuke. Aku segera melupakan semuanya, menghapus semua ingatan itu. Mengganti pikiranku dengan ruangan kosong yang putih bersih. Cara ini ternyata ampun, kepalaku kembali normal.

"Sakura, apa sudah baikan?" Aku dapat melihat raut khawatir pada wajah Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke- _kun._ Maaf." Sasuke segera memelukku.

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian." ujar Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Teme, ada apa? Kenapa kau teriak tadi?" Naruto dan Hinata muncul bersamaan dari arah dapur.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, aku teringat sesuatu." ucap Sasuke sambil menatapku dalam.

"Apa itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu di laboratorium milik Sai. Pantas saja, hari itu, saat kau masuk ke dalam ruangan praktekku, aku merasa mengenalmu."

"Oh, iya. Sepertinya aku juga pernah melihatmu, Sasuke- _kun._ Apa sewaktu kecil kau selalu memakai baju berwarna hitam kebiruan? Oh ya, kau juga sangat menggemaskan!" aku tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat malu dan memutar kepalanya. "A-aa, ya itu aku."

"Hinata, kurasa sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua. Aku tidak mau jadi orang ketiga." Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

"Hihi, baiklah, ayo kita pergi, Naruto- _kun._ " balas Hinata sambil mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Dasar _dobe_!" gerutu Sasuke "Jangan lakukan hal kotor di rumahku, Naruto!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan menjauh.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat dua sahabat yang manis sekaligus menyebalkan.

:::

 **POV: Normal**

Malam ini, Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menginap lagi. Sakura dan Hinata sepakat untuk memasak. Saat ini makanan sudah tersaji sempurna di atas meja makan, Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke demikian juga dengan Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto.

" _Dobe,_ mengenai rencana kita itu, sebaiknya kita batalkan." Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"Hm, setelah membaca _black book_ itu kurasa juga lebih baik begitu." balas Naruto setelah minum air putih yang dibawakan oleh Hinata.

"Ha? Rencana apa Sasuke- _kun?_ " tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebenarnya..."

 **Flashback ON - POV: Sasuke**

Hari ini aku meminta Naruto menginap di rumahku selama 2 malam. Semua ini demi rencanaku, yah rencana yang sudah kurancang sejak dulu tapi tak mungkin aku laksanakan sendirian. Dan sekarang, disinilah kami, di ruang kerjaku. Aku duduk di kursi besarku, sedangkan Naruto duduk tepat di depanku.

" _Teme_ , sebenarnya apa yang kau rencakan?"

"Hn, aku punya dua rencana plan A dan plan B. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin membunuh Sai."

"Woah, aku setuju, _teme_! Apa rencanamu? Coba katakan!" Naruto sangat bersemangat, ia langsung tersenyum.

"Plan A, menyerbunya dari pintu depan, merobek kulitnya kemudian menusuk jantungnya."

"Waaaaah, ide cemerlang, teme! Sungguh itu gayaku sekali!"

"Dan menurutku plan A itu tidak akan berjalan sukses sama sekali, _Baka_ Naruto."

"Apa? Enak saja! Asal kau tahu saja, menyerang tiba-tiba itu selalu berhasil karena lawan tidak akan menyangka!"

"Ya, dan kau lupa _dobe_. Kau lupa bahwa yang kita hadapi itu Sai. Ia tentu punya banyak senjata rahasia. Apalagi kita ini hasil percobaan mereka."

"Eh? Iya ya, kau benar juga teme hehehe. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Plan B, aku akan menyusup menjadi salah satu anggota ilmuwan. Kemudian kita menyerang perlahan saat tidak ada yang tahu. Bisa saat Sai tidur atau saat ia lengah. Tapi aku masih memikirkan beberapa hal. Sedikit sulit menyusup ke dalam laboratorium itu."

"Kurasa kau bisa mengeluarkan catatan orang tua kita yang dulu, teme. Mereka menitipkan rancang bangun dan beberapa rencana yang mereka susun dulu 'kan?"

"Hn, sebentar aku ambil."

Sasuke meraba laci sekitar meja kerjanya. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah tombol. 'Klik' ia menekan tombol tersebut. Sebuah laci rahasia dari bawah meja tersebut terbuka. Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kertas-kertas tua tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Naruto dan Sasuke membahas beberapa kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Dan mereka sepakat melakukan ini demi Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka tidak ingin wanita yang mereka sayangi menjadi buruan Sai dan bawahannya. Dan jika nantinya mereka mempunyai anak, mereka juga ingin anak-anak mereka terhindar dari bahaya semacam itu.

 **Flashback OFF**

"...kami berhenti setelah Hinata datang membawakan Naruto ramen." Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara panjang.

"Oh, apakah aku mengganggu?" Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, kami memang sudah selesai sampai disitu." balas Sasuke.

"Naruto- _kun,_ apakah mereka akan datang menangkap kalian?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak akan, aku berjanji tidak akan tertangkap oleh mereka, Hinata. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu juga." Naruto memeluk Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling memandang. Tatapan Sasuke melembut, menandakan ia juga akan berbuat hal yang sama pada Sakura. Bersama dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu ini, membuat Sakura sangat mengerti Sasuke. Sakura memutuskan membalas senyum padanya. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Hm, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke- _kun,_ aku punya ide."

"Ide apa?" Sasuke yang terlebih dulu menanggapi.

"Bagaimana kalau.. kita pindah saja?"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Maaf, maaf, maafkan telatnya Shady mengupdate chapter ini, hehe.

Sekedar info, fic ini akan segera tamat. Mungkin dalam 1-3 chapter lagi. Sehingga author ingin mendengar saran dan kritik dari readers.

Ini fic perdana author, yang author buat dari ide yang sudah lama berputar-putar. Maaf kalau fic ini bertele-tele dan membosankan.

Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Terima kasih semua yang sudah read, review, favorite, follow, dan juga para silent readers. :D

Balasan review

 _zarachan: terima kasih sudah menyemangati author! author akan selalu semangat, hehe. Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _sarahachi: rambut merah, itu lhoo, si Sasori yang masih tak ada habisnya ngikutin Sakura._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Hoshi Riri: hahaha, begitulah Kakashi itu. Mungkin lebih mesum lagi daripada yang tertulis #dijitakKakashi. Yep, benar! Sasori itu._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _lightflower22: hmm, mereka itu kan saling kangen sih sebenarnya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan mereka melepas kangen? hehe_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Asuka Kazumi: Kakashi sama Ayame lupa itu SasuSaku masih di depan mereka. Atau jangan2 Kakashi itu sengaja memberi contoh pada SasuSaku? oh, astaga, hahaha. Hm, iya Sasori. Sakura menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri lhooo, ayo baca chapter ini, hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _hanazono yuri: ini lanjutannya yang ditunggu._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Thasya Rafika Winata: Terima kasih sudah suka fic ini. Salam kenal, Shady disini. Maaf sedikit lelet updatenya. Kemaren malah kecantol sama ide lain, jadi buat fic baru dulu baru ngelanjutin ini, hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _LORDmarionettespieler: Sebenarnya Sasori itu masih tidak ingin lepas dari Sakura dan menginginkan tubuh Sakura untuk dijadikan boneka kayunya. Penjelasan selengkapnya ada di chapter ini. Hubungan ke pekerjaan Sasuke sebenarnya sih gak ada. Tapi ada hubungannya dengan jati diri Sasuke di fic ini. Ada pertanyaan apa tanya saja, jangan sungkan._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _puma178: ini updatenyaa, ini ga didiskon sih, hanya dipotong sedikit, hahahaa._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

Oh ya, karena fic ini sudah mau tamat. Author menggarap fic baru, tentu saja pemeran utamanya SasuSaku juga.

kalo mau gampang carinya, buka profile author, lalu cari aja yang judulnya Please Stay Beside Me.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa.

Terima kasih semuanya.

Sincerely,

Shady.


	12. Chapter 12 - Another Experiments

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

* * *

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 12: Another Experiments (Eksperimen lainnya)

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

"Kurasa idemu bagus, Sakura. Tapi.. aku tak akan lari dari kenyataan." ketegasan dapat dilihat dari mata Sasuke saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Teme, kali ini aku sependapat denganmu. Ini adalah takdir kami. Kami sudah berubah, berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kami tak akan menyalahkan siapa pun, yang jelas kami hanya ingin bertahan hidup dan membela kebenaran, hahaha" ucap Naruto dengan tawa, disusul Hinata dan Sakura yang tersenyum karena melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Tak lucu, _dobe_." Sasuke menatap datar Naruto.

"Ah, kau memang tak pernah asik, _teme_. Ini tak lucu, itu tak lucu, entah apa yang lucu untukmu." Protes Naruto.

"Sakura lucu bagiku." Balas Sasuke.

"A-apa? Maksudnya?" Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan kekasihnya, lucu? Memangnya badut?

"Sudah, kembali ke topik. Aku akan tetap kembali menjadi dokter, Naruto menjadi detektif, Sakura menjadi asistenku dan Hinata menjadi pacar Naruto." Setelah berbicara, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ia tak tahu siapa Hinata sebenarnya dan apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Hi-nata?" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" balas Hinata, ia menatap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu selama ini?" Naruto bahkan tak pernah cerita." tanya Sasuke.

"Haha, i-itu Hinata hanya membantu ayah-" perkataan Naruto disela.

"Sudah, Naruto- _kun_ , aku akan mengatakannya." Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto.

Suasana hening, semua menunggu Hinata untuk berbicara.

"Aku adalah putri kebanggaan keluarga Hyuuga. Dulu, sewaktu berumur 1 tahun aku diculik, entah oleh siapa. Aku dan Neji _nii-san_ tepatnya. Sepertinya karena mereka iri dengan perusahaan ayahku yang semakin maju. Yang aku tahu dari cerita orang tuaku, aku disuntik serum di bagian mataku. Mereka bermaksud membuatku buta. Tapi ternyata mata ini malah menerima serum itu dengan baik." Jelas Hinata.

"Ja-jadi Hinata, kau ju-ga?" Sakura masih tak dapat percaya. Masih bayi sudah dijadikan percobaan, sungguh kurang ajar yang melakukannya.

"Ya, dengan begitu aku juga hasil percobaan, meski aku tak ingat dan tak tahu siapa yang melakukannya." Balas Hinata.

"Jadi? Apa kekuatan matamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengaktifkan matanya, tampak sejumlah urat di sekitar mata lavendernya. Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut dan Naruto biasa saja, ia malah terlihat bangga.

"Aku dapat melihat jauh ke depan. Dan juga dapat melihat tembus pandang meski semua visualnya hitam dan putih. Dengan mata ini juga aku dapat menyerang musuh dengan pukulan pada titik-titik vital seorang manusia, karena aku dapat melihat titik-titik itu dengan mata ini. Katanya mata ini bernama Byakugan" jelas Hinata.

"Waaah, keren." Sakura tampak sangat tertarik.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Tidak buruk juga."

"Yosh, dengan begini apakah kita jadi sekumpulan orang-orang berkemampuan khusus? Apa kemampuan ini akan menurun pada anak kita ya nantinya?" Naruto memutar matanya ke atas seolah berpikir.

"Kalau mau tahu, buat saja anak sana, _dobe_." Balas Sasuke.

Pipi Hinata langsung memerah. Sakura menendang kaki Sasuke untuk menghentikan pembicaraannya. "Kenapa menendangku? Mau buat anak juga denganku?" protes Sasuke.

"Sialan kau, _teme_. Hentikan bicara vulgarmu itu, yaaa meski aku setuju sih." Naruto melirik Hinata, mata mereka bertemu sesaat dan Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Jangan munafik, _dobe_. Kau jauh lebih mesum dariku." Balas Sasuke.

"Heh? Enak saja, tahu dari mana kau?" Naruto membela diri.

"Sudah berapa lama aku berteman denganmu Naruto _baka_? Kau pasti sudah melakukannya 'kan?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Heh, kau juga jangan munafik _teme_ , kau juga sudah 'kan?" Naruto menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya. Tatapan mereka penuh arti pada satu sama lain.

"Diam kau, _usuratonkachi_." Sasuke malas membahas hal ini dengan Naruto.

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku diam? Dasar _teme_ sialan. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan lomba?" Naruto tersenyum.

Merasa tertantang, "Lomba? Lomba apa?"

"Siapa yang punya anak lebih banyak, dia menang, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

"Heh, hanya itu? Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu." Sasuke mengangguk, mereka bahkan bersalaman sebagai tanda _deal_ satu sama lain.

Pipi Hinata dan Sakura memanas, tentu saja mereka tak nyaman. Sakura perlahan berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata. Kemudian mereka saling menatap dan pergi ke arah dapur dengan sedikit berlari. Kedua pria itu saling bertatapan penuh arti sampai tak sadar kedua wanitanya hilang dari tempat duduk.

"Eh? Hinata?" - "Sakura?" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, wanita memang susah ditebak." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Naruto menyalakan televisi, Sasuke pun ikut menonton.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak sadar telah membuat Hinata dan Sakura malu bukan main. Bayangkan, calon suamimu berkata seperti itu dengan temannya di depanmu? Oh, astaga. Dan disinlah Hinata dan Sakura saat ini, dapur.

"Sakura, a-apa kau sudah per-pernah?" tanya Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"A-aa, su-dah. Kau juga sudah 'kan?" balas Sakura dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk. "Dan aku rasa aku sudah telat datang bulan, Sakura."

"A-apa? Jadi kalian sudah sering melakukannya?"

"Hmm, bisa di bilang begitu, Sakura."

"Astaga, aku rasa beri tahu Naruto dengan segera. Atau kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu mengambil alat tes kehamilan di rumah sakit."

"Benarkah? Ah terima kasih, Sakura." Hinata mengangguk. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman.

:::

"Hn, ya aku mengerti. Aku kesana sebentar lagi" Ucap Sasuke pada seseorang di ponselnya, kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"Ada apa, _teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Shikamaru, ia melaporkan beberapa kasus kehilangan anak yang janggal, aku minta tolong dia untuk periksa." Mata Sasuke masih terpaku pada siaran berita di televisi, sebagian besar hanya mengenai bencana alam.

"Apa? Enak sekali kau menyuruh dia. Dan lagipula setahuku dia itu orang paling malas sedunia, mengapa dia mau melakukan hal ini?" Naruto bingung.

"Entah, aku hanya meminta tolong padanya dan dia langsung berkata 'OK'." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah, aku harus kesana sekarang" Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh, aku ikut!" Naruto segera mematikan televisi dan beranjak bangkit mendekati Sasuke.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sakura. Hinata dan Sakura kembali dengan gelas pada kedua tangan mereka.

"Menemui Shikamaru, salah satu teman detektif Naruto." balas Sasuke.

"Ikut!" teriak Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Baiklah." balas Sasuke.

"Eh, minum dulu air putih ini! Jangan kira kalian itu berbeda hingga tak perlu minum." teriak Sakura.

"Ya, ya, Nyonya Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung menegak habis segelas air putih itu.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menahan gelas air minum itu di bibirnya dan sengaja meminum dengan perlahan. Hinata dan Naruto tertawa dengan pelan melihat Sakura yang malu karena ucapan Sasuke. Dan menurut mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke memang saling cocok satu sama lain.

Setelah semua orang menghabiskan minumnya, "Yosh, kita berangkat." teriak Naruto dengan mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

:::

"Sasuke, kau serius berbicara dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga?" tanya Shikamaru. Saat ini mereka berada di ruangan rapat yang ada di rumah Shikamaru.

"Ya, tak masalah. Tenang saja. Kau sudah kenal Naruto, dan ini Hinata, dan Sakura." Sasuke menunjuk Hinata dan Sakura bergantian.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku jujur saja. Aku juga salah satu anak yang hilang itu dan di uji coba." Ujar Shikamaru dengan serius.

Seketika suasana hening dan seluruh pasang mata menatap Shikamaru heran.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru, siapa yang tidak _sweatdrop_ ditatap dengan intens oleh banyak pasang mata.

"Kau.. tak nampak seperti salah satu dari kami. Kau itu malas sekali, Shikamaru. Dan itu aneh, hahaha" tawa Naruto.

"Salah satu dari kalian? Maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Cahaya kuning kejinggaan muncul dari segala sisi badannya. Sasuke menyusul degan mata merahnya yang semerah darah, dilanjut dengan lengan bercahaya keunguan yang ia modifikasi dari kekuatannya, sekarang Sasuke tampak seperti mempunyai 2 lengan. Sakura tak mau kalah, tanda permata di dahinya berubah menjadi seperti tato di menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, Sakura juga dapat memunculkan cahaya hijau dari kedua tangannya. Hinata juga mengaktifkan mata lavendernya. Sesaat kemudian mereka berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dan pergerakan mereka terhenti entah karena apa.

"Heh, jangan kira kalian saja yang punya. Lihat ke bawah." Shikamaru tersenyum sinis.

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Naruto

"Bayangan? Kau bisa mengikat pergerakan dengan bayanganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yap, cemerlang. Kau memang hebat, Uchiha Sasuke." Balas Shikamaru.

"Em, Shikamaru. Maaf, jangan terlalu memujinya, nanti dia besar kepala." ujar Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap malas Sakura.

"Betul itu, Shikamaru. Dengarlah nyonya Uchiha jika tak ingin ia hancurkan." ujar Naruto. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan.

"Ha? Dia istrimu, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Hn, calon." Sasuke mengangguk. "Saat ini mari kita bicarakan anak-anak yang hilang itu."

Sasuke menonaktifkan Sharingannya dan diikuti oleh semua orang yang juga menonaktifkan kemampuan mereka.

"Ya, emm, Sasuke, kemarin aku melihatmu memegang _Black Book_ itu, apa kau membawanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya aku bawa." Balas Sasuke

"Baiklah, kita akan mencocokkannya dengan data yang aku temukan. Pertama aku akan menjelaskan hasil penelitianku dulu." Shikamaru berdeham "Anak yang hilang saat bayi ada 2, dari keluarga Hyuuga. Kemudian anak yang tiba-tiba telat bersekolah padahal sudah mendaftar, ada 2 juga dan sepertinya juga ada seorang kakak dari salah satu orang yang tiba-tiba berhenti sekolah. Tidak terkecuali 3 anak yang mempunyai nama dengan InoShikaChou tiba-tiba menghilang. Polisi juga menemukan beberapa keanehan pada salah satu keluarga yang anaknya hanya berumur 8 tahun tapi sudah pandai memainkan barbell dan semacamnya. Ada juga anak perempuan yang hobi bermain ninja dengan benda tajam asli seperti kunai dan shuriken. Terdapat juga seorang anak yang selalu membawa anjingnya ke mana-mana dan terkadang ia dan anjingnya bertengkar seperti layaknya teman. Terakhir, ada anak yang dapat mengeluarkan serangga dari tubuhnya." jelas Shikamaru dari buku tulisnya. Ia sangat serius dalam penelitian kali ini.

"Dengan begitu kita ada 12 orang." ujar Sasuke.

"Itu benar." Shikamaru melihat lagi ke catatannya. "Tunggu, bukannya 13? Bagaimana dengan kakak salah seorang anak itu?"

"Hn, itu kakakku. Dan jangan berharap padanya, ia sudah menjadi jahat." jelas Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Melihat kau yang menyeramkan seperti ini, aku rasa kakakmu tak kalah menyeramkan ya, Sasuke?" balas Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tak peduli. Yang jelas jika dia menggangguku aku akan menghabisinya."

"Baiklah, sekarang bisakah aku mencocokkan data hasil penelitianku dengan _Black Book_ itu?"

"Hn." Sasuke menyerahkan Black Book yang ia bawa. Ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan melihat pekerjaan, untuk memastikan Shikamaru tak membohonginya.

Halaman per halaman Shikamaru lewati, karena buku itu disusun berdasarkan tahun, maka ia mencoba membuka halaman buku tahun dimana ia dijadikan percobaan. Ia masih ingat, saat itu orang tuanya terpaksa memberikannya karena terlilit hutang yang sangat banyak. Untungnya ayah Shikamaru cerdik, ia terlebih dulu mencuri serum tersebut dan mencoba darah Shikamaru dengan serum tersebut dan hasilnya cocok. Shikamaru menemukan halaman yang menjelaskan mengenai dirinya dan dia membaca dengan seksama.

* * *

 _Test Subject 150_

 _Percobaan Tim 'InoShikaChou'_

 _Subjek dengan nama depan Shika, subjek mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengontrol bayangan dengan suntikan serum tinta hitam. Dia dapat mengikat pergerakan dengan bayangan. Bayangannya juga dapat bergerak hingga leher dan menekan atau mencekik makhluk hidup mana pun. Tidak hanya itu saja, subjek juga dapat berubah menjadi bayangan. Dan akan menjadi tidak tampak jika di tempat gelap. Subjek dilengkapi suntikan serum antibodi agar dapat bertahan tiga hari tanpa istirahat._

 _Code name: Shadow_

 _Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki_

 _Status: Hidup_

 _Ciri-ciri fisik: Berambut hitam diikat ke belakang. Memakai anting pada kedua telinganya._

 _Rentang waktu percobaan: 1 tahun 3 bulan._

 _Ketahanan subjek: 6 tahun – sekarang._

* * *

Shikamaru tersenyum remeh setelah membaca tulisan itu. Dasar percobaan sialan, beraninya mereka sampai menuliskan hal seperti ini seolah mereka itu hanya barang percobaan bukan manusia. Naruto dan Sasuke memerhatikan Shikamaru dengan seksama, sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata berbincang ringan. Shikamaru tetap melanjutkan pencariannya pada dua temannya yang pernah ia jumpai Ino dan Chouji. Ia pun sampai pada halamannya.

* * *

 _Test Subject 151_

 _Percobaan Tim 'InoShikaChou'_

 _Subjek dengan nama depan Ino, subjek mempunyai kemampuan memasuki pikiran makhluk hidup hanya dengan menatapnya dan mengaktifkan kemampuannya dengan berkonsentrasi. Percobaan dilakukan dengan mengoperasi beberapa saraf dalam otak dan dilengkapi suntikan serum antibodi agar dapat bertahan tiga hari tanpa istirahat._

 _Code name: Hypnotician_

 _Jenis kelamin: Perempuan_

 _Status: Hidup_

 _Ciri-ciri fisik: Berambut kuning pudar dan bermata biru pudar. Memakai anting pada kedua telinganya._

 _Rentang waktu percobaan: 1 tahun 3 bulan._

 _Ketahanan subjek: 6 tahun – sekarang._

.

Shikamaru membalikkan beberapa halamannya lagi, dan dia juga menemukan halaman yang berisi mengenai Chouji.

* * *

 _Test Subject 152_

 _Percobaan Tim 'InoShikaChou'_

 _Subjek dengan nama depan Chou, subjek mempunyai kemampuan mengubah makanan menjadi kekuatan yang besar. Subjek juga dapat berubah besar secara tiba-tiba. Subjek menyukai keripik kentang dan daging sapi. Percobaan pada subjek ini dengan menambah organ lain di dekat lambung subjek, organ tersebut menyerupai lambung yang sudah dimodifikasi agar dapat mengubah makanan menjadi kekuatan yang besar. Subjek juga dilengkapi suntikan serum antibodi agar dapat bertahan tiga hari tanpa istirahat._

 _Code name: Fatboy_

 _Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki_

 _Status: Hidup_

 _Ciri-ciri fisik: Berambut coklat dan memiliki tanda spiral di kedua pipinya. Memakai anting pada kedua telinganya._

 _Rentang waktu percobaan: 1 tahun 3 bulan._

 _Ketahanan subjek: 6 tahun – sekarang._

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Shikamaru masih belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia masih membaca dan mencatat berulang kali. Sasuke juga masih duduk diam mengawasi. Untung saja hari ini dia tidak ada praktek apapun.

"Aaaah, kau lama sekali Shikamaru! Aku sudah lapar!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

"Berisik, kau bahkan bisa tahan 7 hari tanpa istirahat." balas Shikamaru dengan mata yang tetap menatap _Black Book_ tersebut.

"Hmm, kalau dipikir benar juga, aku pernah lupa makan beberapa hari saat ujian akhir SMA dulu dan aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Sakura.

"Apa? Kau mau mati Sakura?" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersentak dipandangi oleh mata merah itu dan aura hitam dari Sasuke, "Ma-maaf." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya gemetaran.

" _Teme_ , kau mau membunuh calon istrimu?" tanya Naruto.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke segera memegang Sakura "Maaf, Sakura. Tenanglah." Tanpa banyak basa basi Sasuke kembali memerhatikan pekerjaan Shikamaru.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hebat kau, Shikamaru. Aku rasa aku sudah mati diperhatikan berjam-jam oleh mata merah Uchiha ini."

"Naruto-kun, um, kalau kalian lapar aku rasa aku kan Sakura bisa masak. Jika diperbolehkan dan jika ada bahan-bahannya."

"Oh, silahkan saja. Aku sudah mulai lapar juga. Pergi saja ke dapur, kebetulan ayah dan ibuku sedang berlibur ke luar kota. Di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan kalian semua." ujar Shikamaru sambil mencatat.

"Baiklah, ayo, Sakura." Hinata berdiri dan menarik salah satu lengan Sakura.

Sakura masih belum berani berdiri, ia masih menunggu respon Sasuke.

"Pergilah." ujar Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Kalau _teme_ macam-macam denganmu aku yang akan membunuhnya terlebih dulu." tambah Naruto.

Barulah Sakura pergi dengan Hinata menuju dapur.

Malam itu mereka habiskan berlima, makan bersama dan penuh canda tawa. Beberapa kaleng minuman dan piring kotor masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ah, masakan Hinata memang selalu enak." Ujar Naruto sambil meraba perutnya yang agak gembung sekarang.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura, mulutnya masih mengunyah onigiri isi ayam dan tomat. Ia hanya tersenyum dan duduk mendekati Sakura. Sakura membalas senyumnya pada Sasuke dan mengambil salah satu kaleng bir pada kotak yang masih tak tersentuh pada Sasuke. Sakura tak melarangnya? Sasuke sedikit tersentak tapi setelah selesai menelan onigiri itu ia segera meminum habis sekaleng bir itu.

"Sudah jangan terlalu banyak." Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Tenang saja, kau sudah tahu aku siapa, Sakura." Sasuke membuka kaleng bir berikutnya.

"Terserahmu lah, asal jangan mencariku kalau ada apa-apa denganmu nanti." Sakura mengumpulkan piring bekas bersama Hinata. Ia tak memperdulikan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hn, ini kaleng kedua dan terakhir." balas Sasuke dan ia tahu Sakura mendengarnya meski Sakura hanya terus berjalan keluar ruangan.

Naruto sedikit menganga dan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. "Sakura, hebat kau!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Seiisi ruangan itu menatap Naruto heran.

"Aku baru menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjinakkanmu, _teme_!" Naruto tampak sangat semangat sampai menggebrak meja.

"Berisik, Naruto." - "Berisik, _dobe_." Ucap Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan dan memberi tatapan malas.

"Hahahaa, maaf maaf." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Shikamaru, apa kau mengenal orang-orang yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menikmati birnya.

"Ya, ada dua, Ino dan Chouji." Balas Shikamaru.

"Ino? Kau bilang wanita bersama Sai itu?" Naruto tak habis pikir.

"Ah, dia memang menyukainya, ya aku tau itu aneh. Tapi dia sedang berusaha mengubahnya. Dan dia juga berada di bawah pengawasanku. Tenang saja." jelas Shikamaru.

"Hn, bisakah aku memercayaimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura mengintimidasi. Mata merah itu terlihat lagi.

"Aa, tenang saja." Jawab Shikamaru santai. Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Shikamaru asal-asalan juga mendekatinya dengan melihatnya dari dekat. Sasuke juga maju dan menatap Shikamaru. Aura keduanya terlalu gelap, seketika Shikamaru _sweatdrop_ dan menelan ludahnya.

"He-hei, kalian tenanglah. Aku serius." Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya perlahan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, kali ini kami memercayaimu, Shikamaru. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Ujar Sasuke yang membalikkan badannya.

"Besok tolong kau memanggil kedua temanmu itu." Ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat ke Shikamaru. "Dan aku yang akan mencari yang lain."

"Ya, baiklah." Balas Shikamaru. Shikamaru terdiam dan tersenyum sinis sesaat. 'Ternyata kau gampang diperdaya, Uchiha' gumam Shikamaru dalam hati.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Haiii semuaa ya ini sudah lama banget baru sempat update lagi, hadeh.. maafkan author  
selagi author masih belum punya pekerjaan full time, author akan update trus hehe  
doakan saja ya cepat kelar ini cerita, sudah lama banget memang pingin author kelarin. tapi mungkin beberapa chapter lagi, kalau di chapter lalu author bilang 1-3 chapter lagi, ya semoga aja sgitu selesai, atau bisa jadi nambah lagi hehe supaya alurnya gak terlalu cepat.

Terima kasih semua untuk dukungannya selama ini. Bahkan ada yang PM author dan minta author lanjutkan ceritanya. Terima kasih banyak sudah read, review, favorite dan follow.

 _Balasan review_

 _Asuka Kazumi: hehe, author juga suka kekuatan Sakura. ini sudah next. Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Hoshi Riri: yes, Hinata juga wkwk. ketebak ya?_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D  
_

 _sarahachi: hai sara, wah hampir semua fic kamu review ya, author tersanjung lho *berlinangairmata hahaha. Nah flashback-flashback itu author rencanain chapter depan semua. sepertinya author harus kerja keras nih untuk chapter depan, hm. wkwkk sipp makasih lho dukungannya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _hanazono yuri: sudah lanjut nih, maaf yah lama._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _puma 178: hahaha iya nih pingin kelarin yang ini sudah dari tahun kmaren ceritanya masih belum kelar2 :( salahkan otak author yang kadang tdk mau diajak kerja sama, hahaha. Masih banyak yang belum kelar, author kelarin dlu ya wkwk. Meski sebenarnya memang sudah ada fic baru, hanya belum di upload, ehh bocor wwkwk._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_ _  
_

 _sqchn: nah itu chapter depan ya wkwk skalian sama flashback yang lainnya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_ _  
_

 _TheLimitedEdition: iya sudah lanjut, makasih sudah nungguin._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D  
_

Sooo bagaimana chapter ini? Ada yang kurang? atau lebih? Mind to write some review?

Sincerely,

Shady.


	13. Chapter 13 - Encounter

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

* * *

Future Depends On You

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 13: Encounter (Pertemuan)

* * *

 **POV: Sasuke**

Aku masih berusaha bersikap biasa saja di depan semuanya, meski aku menyimpan kecurigaan pada Shikamaru. Dan bahkan aku sudah menyusun rencana jika ia memang benar ingin menipuku. Kalau aku mengatakan hal ini langsung, yang lain pasti akan menjadi heboh, terutama si _dobe_ itu. Heh, jangan kira segampang itu membohongiku. Lagipula sikapnya yang berubah 180 derajat dan itu agak aneh, aku tahu dia malas dan selalu berkata merepotkan. Aku cukup lama mengenalnya. Membaca dan mencatat, heh? Orang semalas itu mau melakukannya? Tentu saja ada yang tidak beres. Untung aku berhasil memancingnya mengatakan siapa saja yang dikenalnya, dan sisanya akan aku urus nanti sore.

Hari ini aku prakter dokter seperti biasa, ditemani Sakura juga. Semua berjalan lancar, hingga _aniki_ brengsek ini datang.

"Hai, Sakura, masih ingat aku?" tanya Itachi saat berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Sakura yang sedang mengambil air minum tampak bingung, aku segera menarik lengannya dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk di kursiku. Tanpa basa basi aku mengaktifkan Sharingan ku.

"Wow, mata yang hebat eh, _otoutou_?" Itachi juga menunjukkan mata yang sama dengan mataku.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Ini tempat orang berobat untuk sembuh, bukan untuk orang sepertimu." Ujarku tegas.

Itachi terlihat mundur beberapa langkah dan "Ugh," ia menahan matanya. Padahal tadi dia baik-baik saja. Aku tersentak diam di tempat. Tapi Sakura malah menghampiri Itachi, sial.

"I-itachi _,_ ada apa?" ujar Sakura sambil memegang pundak Itachi.

 _Shit_ , aku paling benci melihat Sakura memegang laki-laki lain. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu Sakura? Kau bukannya tidak tahu kalau dia orang jahat. Aku segera menarik Sakura ke belakangku.

"Cukup pura-puramu, Itachi." Ujarku.

"Heh, kau ini memang bodoh. Kau dokter apa bukan? Tak bisa membedakan orang yang berpura-pura dan tidak?" ujar Itachi dengan menahan salah satu matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan. Aku dapat melihat darah muncul dari matanya. Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali. Wow, mata itu bisa berdarah juga ya ternyata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengintip wanita di _onsen_?" Aku hanya menggeleng melihatnya. Mau matanya hilang juga, memangnya aku peduli? Dia saja tak pernah mempedulikanku dan membiarkanku hidup sendiri, _aniki_ sialan.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ sudahlah, cepat bantu aku!" Sakura datang dengan sejumlah obat-obatan dan kapas. Apa? DIa berniat mengobatinya? Dan dia memerintahku? Sekarang yang dokter itu aku atau dia?

Aku masih diam melihat Itachi kesakitan dengan matanya, sebelah matanya itu memang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke! Apa kau lupa dengan sumpah doktermu?! Astaga!" Sakura yang sedang sibuk menghisap darah itu dengan kapas malah meneriakiku. Ok, ini hebat. Kakakku sedang kesakitan, aku seorang dokter dan aku tidak mau mengobatinya karena ia sudah berbuat jahat padaku. Hm, alasan yang kekanakan. Jangan lupakan niatnya untuk merebut Sakura dariku. Tapi jika aku tak mengobatinya, maka kemungkinan besar Sakura akan membenciku dan berkata aku tak punya hati dan blablabla, aku tak mau itu terjadi.

Aku segera menaikkan lengan jas putihku, membantu Itachi berbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien yang dinaikkan 45 derajat oleh Sakura, sehingga Itachi tak sepenuhnya terbaring. Sakura terlihat sangat cemas, dan aku sangat tidak senang melihat dia mencemasi laki-laki lain selain diriku. Dan aku dengan sengaja mengambil beberapa kapas kemudian menahan darah Itachi dengan keras.

"Aww!" teriak Itachi. "Bisakah kau lakukan dengan pelan?"

"Sakura, pergilah makan dan minum kau belum makan apapun dari pagi." Ujarku pada Sakura dan mengacuhkan Itachi. Tapi Sakura masih membatu dan berdiri disampingku.

"Hei, hei kau lebih mementingkan wanita itu dibanding _aniki-_ mu?" mulut Itachi masih komat kamit.

"Kau diam saja kalau mau sembuh." Setelah darah itu tidak muncul lagi, aku segera mengambil obat mata dan meneteskannya dengan perlahan. Aku bukan spesialis mata dan aku juga tahu tubuh Itachi tak selemah itu. Dia pasti akan pulih dengan cepat.

"Tunggu, Sasuke. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu." ujar Sakura.

"Hn?" tentu saja ini aneh, apa yang mau dicoba Sakura?

"Sudah kau minggir dulu." Sakura mendorongku ke belakang dan ia mulai mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari kedua tangannya. Dan saat ini yang dapat kulihat adalah mata Itachi yang bagian putihnya berwarna merah tadi kembali menjadi putih lagi. Hm? Tangannya eh salah, cahaya itu dapat menyembuhkan?

"Nah, sudah." Sakura berhenti. "Sasuke tolong ambilkan kapas dan plaster."

Heehh? Dia memerintahku lagi? Aku tak ada pilihan selain menurutinya. Sakura menerima dan menempel kapas dan plaster itu.

"Sakura, tadi itu-"

"Ya tadi itu aku baru saja mencobanya pada manusia. Sejauh ini aku hanya mencoba untuk menyembukan ikan yang hampir mati, dan itu hanya sekali saja." Jelas Sakura.

"Jadi aku hanya kelinci percobaan?" Itachi tampak tak senang "Lalu untuk apa kapas ini dimataku?" Itachi menunjuk sebelah matanya yang ditutupi kapas dan direkat plester.

"Agar kau tak melihat terlebih dahulu." Balas Sakura. "Kau pasti terlalu banyak menggunakan mata merahmu itu." Sakura membereskan kapas-kapas yang penuh dengan darah, membuangnya ke tong sampah dan mencuci tangannya.

"Oi, Sasuke. Beruntung sekali kau mendapat wanita seperti itu." Ujar Itachi padaku.

"Hn, dan jangan kau harap bisa merebutnya dariku." Tegasku. Itachi diam dan menutup matanya, sepertinya dia sangat lelah. Aku mengecek nadinya, berdenyut lemah, sangat lemah.

"Itachi, kapan kau terakhir tidur?"

"Hm? Tidur? Aku tak ingat, mungkin 2 minggu yang lalu."

"Kau gila. Sakura, Tolong ambilkan infus dan beberapa vitamin untuk memulihkan badan." Ujarku pada Sakura.

"Siap, pak dokter!" balas Sakura. "Lalu, bagaimana dengannya?"

"Hn, kita rawat di rumah saja. Aku tak mau polisi datang dan berita tersebar bahwa Uchiha Itachi tak mati dan selama ini Uchiha Sasuke menyembunyikannya." Ujarku. Sakura tampak senang dan langsung pamit keluar untuk mengambil barang.

"Ah, kau memang yang terbaik, Sasuke." ujar Itachi dengan senyum miring di bibirnya. Heh, menjijikkan.

"Diam kau, malam itu kau mau membunuhku, kenapa saat ini kau malah datang memohon pertolonganku?" balasku tak senang.

"Kita bahas itu nanti, terkadang dinding pun punya telinga, Sasuke." ujar Itachi sambil memegang dahinya.

Aku sedikit bingung, tapi- ah sudahlah, "Hn." gumamku tak jelas.

:::

"Rumah ini, masih seperti dulu ya." ujar Itachi sesaat setelah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha itu. Malam itu ia hanya sempat menakut-nakuti Sasuke dengan menyelinap ke balkon lantai 2. Dan sebenarnya ia juga terkejut melihat Sakura di rumah Sasuke.

"Hn." Aku membantu Itachi duduk di sofa. "Bisa kau katakan alasanmu sekarang?"

"Hei kemana panggilan _nii-san_ mu untukku?" balas Itachi.

"Kau mau menceritakannya atau tidak?!" ujarku sedikit berteriak.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ tenanglah." Sakura memegang pundakku. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian menatap Itachi dengan tatapan malas. Itachi malah menatapku dan Sakura bergantian kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar harus menjadi istri adikku yang keras kepala ini. Aku tak sekeras dia, jadi aku rasa dia untukmu saja." Ujar Itachi.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu! Memangnya aku ini barang? Lalu kakak yang meninggalkan adiknya sendiri itu apa? Kurasa adik keras kepala lebih baik daripada kakak tak punya hati nurani!" itachi memang sengaja memancing emosiku, dan sialnya aku terpancing. Oh sudah berapa kata sial yang aku gumamkan sejak tadi. Sial.

"Huh? Dasar adik tak tahu di untung, kau belum tahu kenapa aku meninggalkanmu kan? Baru tahu sedikit saja sudah marah-marah. Dasar adik keras kepala." Balas Itachi.

"Apa?!" Aku sudah mengepalkan tanganku.

"Kalian, hentikan!" teriak Sakura.

Sabar, Sasuke, sabar… gumamku dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Itachi- _nii_ , bisa kau ceritakan saja langsung tanpa memancing emosi Sasuke?" Sakura sedikit memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ah, memang adik iparku lebih baik dari adik kandungku." Itachi memicingkan matanya padaku. Dan aku membalas dengan tatapan tajam padanya. "Hem, begini sebenarnya."

 _ **Flashback – POV: Normal**_

Itachi selamat dari kecelakaan itu, tepatnya ia diselamatkan seseorang. Dan saat ia sadar, ia sudah berada di suatu ruangan yang tak ia kenal. Memang diruangan ini ada pintu kayu. Hm, sekelilingnya tampak seperti.. gua?

Itachi berusaha menggerakkan badannya, tapi tak berhasil. Yang ia dapati hanya suara rantai yang berbunyi karena pergerakannya. "Sial."

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang sudah bangun, hahaha." Seorang berkulit putih aneh dan bermata seperti ular muncul dari pintu masuk ruangan itu.

Itachi menyerngitkan alisnya, "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Orochimaru. Dan aku tahu siapa dirimu, Uchiha Itachi. Kau lebih dari seorang manusia." Ujar Orochimaru sambil tersenyum.

"Heh, tahu apa kau? Aku ini manusia biasa." ujar Itachi dengan santai.

"Hahaha, jangan membuatku tertawa, aktingmu itu buruk sekali, Itachi." Orochimaru hanya menggeleng. Orochimaru membalikkan badannya. Dan seketika Itachi berusaha untuk kabur, ia melihat jendela kecil, saat ia sudah mengubah dirinya menjadi gagak untuk keluar dari jendela kecil itu ia tak bisa. Ada semacam perisai yang menahannya. Itachi berubah menjadi manusia kembali dan ia sudah terlepas dari ikatan rantai tadi.

 _Plok plok plok_

"Memang kau hebat sekali, Itachi." Ujar Orochimaru sehabis menepuk tangannya. "Mulai saat ini jangan harap kau bisa kabur, aku punya alat dan aku sudah menanamkan ular kecil pada salah satu bagian ttubuhmu. Begitu kau bergerak, aku akan tahu kau pergi ke mana, Itachi."

Itachi hanya menggeram, "Dimana adikku?!"

"Hm? Adikmu? Kurasa dia tidak mati dan dibawa ke rumah sakit." ujar Orochimaru sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Katakan, dimana Sasuke!" teriak Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu kebebasan bergerak, tapi dengan satu syarat." Ujar Orochimaru sambil membuat angka satu dengan jarinya.

"Apa?" Itachi tertantang.

"Kau harus menjadi budakku. Kau harus membunuh siapapun untukku, Itachi. Apa kau bersedia?"

Itachi menunduk sesaat, "Aku bersedia."

"Hm, bagus. Kalau begitu istirahatlah dulu, latihanmu akan dimulai besok."

 _Blam_ – Orochimaru pun menutup pintu dan pergi.

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **POV: Normal**

"Begitulah." ujar Itachi. "Kemudian aku mulai membunuh dan membunuh, sambil sesekali menyelinap ke lantai 2 rumah ini. Aku tak pernah ke lantai 1 maupun 3, karena aku tak mau ambil resiko ketahuan Sasuke. Setelah itu aku juga bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Di pelabuhan itu. Disana tempatku menenangkan pikiran, aku sering berada disana."

"Terima kasih, untuk malam itu." Sakura tersenyum pada Itachi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Itachi mengangguk dan membalas senyuman itu.

Sasuke menatap malas, mengapa mereka berdua terlihat seperti dua orang yang dengan kasmaran, tidak, ini tak boleh dibiarkan! "Lanjutkan ceritamu!" perintah Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Ya, ya adik keras kepala. Kemudian malam itu Sakura melihatku bukan? Ya tentu saja saat bertemu langsung denganmu, aku pasti mengancammu karena aku takut kau menyianyiakan seseorang seperti Sakura. Dan, oh ya, aku juga tahu kau berada di bawah seseorang 'kan Sasuke? Kau jarang pulang saat malam hari. Kau pulang dini hari."

Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke membeku sesaat, "Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hmm, biar ku tebak, apakah orang itu.. Hatake Kakashi?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Yang berselisih paham dengan Orochimaru hanya Kakashi, dan jika ada yang bekerja malam sebagai agen pembunuh, maka pasti berada di bawah Kakashi. Apa orangnya baik?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn, sudah seperti ayahku sendiri. Dan, ngomong-ngomong kau tak bercerita bagaimana kau kabur. Apa kau disini untuk menjebakku?" Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Tidak." Itachi menggeleng. "Aku setengah mati mengeluarkan ular yang Orochimaru tanam di dalam tubuhku itu, dan ternyata di kakiku." Itachi membuka kaki kirinya yang ternyata terdapat luka sayatan sepanjang kurang lebih 10cm.

"Astaga!" teriak Sakura. Sakura segera mendekati luka lebar itu dan mengobatinya dengan cahaya yang muncul dari tangannya. Itachi masih bisa menahan luka itu sehingga ia tak berbicara apapun tentangnya.

"Lalu? Matamu?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku melawan Orochimaru sialan itu. Dan saat dia lengah aku berhasil mengeluarkan ular tersebut dan aku yakin dia tak akan menemukanku sekarang. Aku meletakkan beberapa ekor gagakku untuk berjaga disana." Itachi lanjut berbicara dan membiarkan Sakura mengobati lukanya.

"Baiklah, _nii-san_." balas Sasuke sambil memerhatikan Sakura.

"Wah, _otoutou_ -ku sudah kembali! Ah, senangnya." Itachi merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan menutup matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, luka Itachi sudah sedikit menutup namun belum sembuh total. Penyembuhan dari Sakura berjalan dengan baik karena tubuh Itachi memang berbeda dengan tubuh manusia biasa. "Sasuke- _kun_ , tolong ambilkan kotak P3K ya." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke menunjukkan wajah tak senangnya dan menggeleng, " _Nii-san_ kau memang sangat hebat. Kau lihat calon istriku memerintahku demi dirimu."

"Sasuke- _kun_! Ini bukan tentang-" Sakura tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sasuke sudah pergi terlebih dulu. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Dia memang manja seperti itu. Kurasa sedikit banyak kau sudah tahu 'kan?" ujar Itachi, dia masih menutup mata tapi setidaknya tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ya, Itachi- _nii._ Tapi dia itu sedikit keterlaluan, 'kan dia sudah bersumpah untuk menjadi dokter."

"Lalu, Sakura, kau tentu tahu dia juga seorang pembunuh 'kan? Kau kira berapa besar gejolak yang ia hadapi selama ini? Bahkan dia masih harus menjadi dokter Uchiha pagi harinya."

Sakura terdiam, ia terkadang melupakan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke merupakan seorang penyelemat dan pencabut nyawa sekaligus. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan memohon pada ayahnya, Kakashi, untuk tidak menyertakan Sasuke dalam bunuh-bunuhan seperti itu lagi. Setidaknya tidak sesering dulu lagi.

"Nah." Sasuke kembali dengan kotak P3K. Sakura segera menerimanya dan mengobati kaki Itachi.

"Sakura, bisa minta tolong bersihkan kamar _nii-san_?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku baru saja akan bertanya padamu setelah menyelesaikan ini." Sakura baru saja selesai menempel plester untuk merekatkan kain kasa dan kapas yang membalut kaki Itachi.

"Hn."

 _Drrrt Drrrt_

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celananya.

"Ya, _tou-san_? Kau ingin datang? Oh bersama kaa-san juga. Baiklah." Jeda sejenak, "Hn, ya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Sasuke menutup teleponnya.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Sasuke?" Kedua alis Itachi tampak mendekat.

"Itu, _tou-san_ eh, maksudku Kakashi dan pacarnya. Em, mereka akan menikah sih seminggu lagi." Ujar Sasuke.

"Oh, kau dekat sekali ya dengan Kakashi? Sampai memanggilnya _tou-san_?" Itachi tampak senang.

"Ya, begitulah. Lagipula mereka calon mertuaku."

"Apa? Mereka ayah dan ibu dari Sakura? Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Ya, itu benar. lalu mengapa.. Sakura itu punya kekuatan juga 'kan? Mengapa seorang Kakashi membiarkan anaknya menjadi objek percobaan?"

"Tidak. Dulu, Ayame, ibu Sakura itu, memberikan Sakura pada orang lain karena melihat ada sepasang suami istri yang kehilangan anak mereka. Kakashi saat itu juga tidak tahu menahu dengan Ayame yang sedang hamil karena mereka sempat berpisah setelah menjalin hubungan cukup lama." jelas Sasuke. "Kemudian orang tua Sakura itu membawanya ke laboratorium Danzo, entah karena apa."

"Oh, begitu ya." balas Itachi.

 _Ting tong_

Sasuke membukakan pintu, dan Kakashi tentu saja terkejut dengan Itachi yang duduk di atas sofa dengan mata yang tertutup kapas dan kaki yang terbungkus perban.

"Sasuke, dimana Sakura?" tentu saja Kakashi langsung menanyakan anaknya karena ia tak melihat batang hidung Sakura.

"Eh, _tou-san_? _kaa-san_?" Sakura turun dari tangga sambil mengangkat pel dan ember.

"Pria tampan! Aku menikahkan anakku padamu agar dia hidup bahagia! Mengapa kau malah memperkerjakannya sebagai pembantu?" teriak Ayame.

" _Tou-san_ , _kaa-san_ , tenang dulu." Sakura menghampiri ayah dan ibunya. "Aku hanya membersihkan dan merapikan tempat tidur Itachi- _nii,_ karena dia akan di rawat disini."

"Itachi apa maksudmu datang ke mari? Dan Sasuke? Apa kau sudah gila?" Kakashi tak habis pikir.

"Hei, hei. Jangan salahkan mereka." Itachi angkat bicara "Aku tidak berniat jahat, kurasa kau tahu aku di bawah Orochimaru itu terpaksa dan sekarang aku baru saja lepas darinya dengan mengeluarkan ular yang ia tanamkan di kakiku sebagai pelacak."

"Hm, benarkah?" Kakashi dan Ayame melihat wajah Itachi dari dekat.

"Te-tentu saja, pa-paman, bibi." Ujar Itachi dengan hormat.

"Hm, baiklah. Untuk saat ini, kami percaya padamu." Kakashi dan Ayame masih menatap tajam Itachi. Itachi hanya terdiam dan menahan ludahnya.

Malam itu berakhir dengan hadirnya orang tua Sakura, Itachi yang diinfus, dan Sasuke yang tidak jadi mencari Shikamaru.

:::

"Shikamaru, apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Ya, ketua. Semua sudah selesai."

"Hm, tapi mengapa Uchiha Sasuke tak datang? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Shikamaru."

"E-er, itu, mungkin dia bergerak subuh, ketua."

"Sudahlah, percuma saja kau mencari alasan lagi. Kau ku anggap tidak berkemampuan untuk menyelesaikan tugas sederhana ini. Kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi." Pria berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat itu membalikkan badan dan pergi. Membiarkan Ino dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terpaku sesaat, tak lama kemudian dia menggandeng paksa tangan Ino yang ada disampingnya, "Ikut aku, Ino!"

"Ta-tapi," Ino sedikit ragu, Shikamaru tak pernah terlihat semarah ini sebelumnya.

Pria itu melihat dengan ujung matanya, namun membiarkan Ino pergi dengan Shikamaru. Dasar wanita jalang, pikirnya.

"Hentikan, Shikamaru! Tanganku sakit!" teriak Ino dan menghempaskan tangan Shikamaru dari lengan kanannya. Saat ini mereka sampai di luar, hutan yang cukup gelap.

"Sudah puas kau bermain dengan pria itu, Ino?! Kau tidak lihat sikapnya tadi padaku? Bagaimana kalau Chouji dibunuh malam ini?" teriak Shikamaru.

"Jadi apa maumu, Shikamaru?! Mengapa kau menyalahkanku?! Teman macam apa kau?! Kau sudah tahu dia itu mengancam nyawa kita! Dan aku yakin dia tak akan membunuh Chouji karena dia memberimu satu kesempatan lagi!" teriak Ino kembali.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, "Maaf, Ino. Tapi kau sudah terlihat sangat terpikat padanya. Apa dia menyihirmu atau semacamnya? Aku tak yakin dia hanya mengancammu. Lihatlah, kau membelanya."

"Lalu? Salahku terpikat padanya? Memangnya aku salah kalau aku memang menyukainya?"

"Ino, kau tidak tahu-"

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini." Seorang wanita bermata hijau dan berambut pirang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Te-temari." Shikamaru tampak mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hm, aku sudah dengar semuanya. Ino, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa Shikamaru mencemaskanmu sebagai teman. Orang itu sungguh berbahaya, kau tahu? Bahkan dia sudah mengancam nyawa kalian." ujar Temari sambil memegang pundak Ino.

Ino terlihat sedikit lebih tenang, "A-aku memang menyukai Sai. Maaf. Mungkin dia memang berbahaya dan merencanakan hal yang buruk. Tapi.. tapi aku tetap ingin berada disisinya. Apa kau mengerti perasaanku, Temari?"

Shikamaru menatap Temari yang terlihat diam sesaat, ia memalingkan wajahnya saat Temari memandangnya kembali dengan pandangan tajam.

"I-ino, maafkan aku. Jujur aku hanya mencemaskanmu. Jika kau memang ingin bersamanya, pergilah. Tapi jangan lupakan kami, teman-teman senasibmu. Jangan lupakan apa yang diperbuat mereka pada kita di laboratorium itu." Ujar Shikamaru dengan serius.

"Baik, Shikamaru. Maafkan aku. Dan kau juga harus tahu Sai punya sisi kelemahannya. Terkadang dia juga sangat baik padaku. Aku akan berusaha membujuknya untuk tidak melaksanakan ide gila lainnya lagi. Aku juga tak tega Chouji atau salah satu diantara kita ada yang terbunuh." Ino mengatakan isi hatinya.

Ino dan Shikamaru saling tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Nah, begitu sudah 'kan?" Temari tampak senang berhasil menenangkan kedua teman lama tersebut.

"Ino, pergilah." Ujar Shikamaru dengan tulus. Ino hanya tersenyum dan segera berlari masuk ke rumah yang lebih menyerupai gudang besar di dalam hutan terpencil.

"Um, Temari. Maukah kau menemaniku makan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa ini semacam kencan?" Temari balik bertanya.

"A-aa, yaa, kau tahu, makan bersama, hehe." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Temari hanya terdiam dan pipinya merona. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk malu.

"Baiklah, aku anggap itu sebagai iya." Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan bersama. Jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang masih tertaut satu sama lain.

Mengingat ini jam 12 malam, tempat makan yang paling nyaman dan paling enak adalah kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto, Shikamaru tahu itu. Setelah memarkirkan kendaraannnya, Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan bersama masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Meski namanya kedai, dapat dilihat tempat ini lebih tampak seperti restoran sederhana dengan beberapa meja makan. Terdapat beberapa kursi bar dan meja yang langsung dapat diduduki oleh para pengunjung dan juga beberapa meja makan dengan kursi untuk empat orang dibagian kiri hingga belakang restoran tersebut. Memang kedai sudah sepi saat tengah malam, kebanyakan orang memilih untuk _takeaway_.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" teriak Naruto dari tempat duduknya yang ada di bagian dalam. Ah, siapa yang tak kenal pria berambut kuning jabrik ini memang berisik jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Tapi ya, Naruto tak seburuk itu, dia selalu jujur dan setia kawan. Shikamaru menjadi malu terhadap dirinya sendiri hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Temari.

"E-eh, ya. Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan mereka? Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu tidak." Temari tersenyum senang.

"Oh, Naruto. Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu, aku dan Hinata tak akan keberatan." Balas Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

Shikamaru dan Temari mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tumben kau keluar subuh, Shikamaru?" Naruto tahu ada yang tak beres.

"Heh?" Shikamaru menyerngitkan alisnya, "A-haha, tak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit _refreshing_." Shikamaru tertawa hambar.

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh pada Shikamaru, "Hm, aku sudah 2 tahun mengenalmu. Dan selama bekerja sebagai detektif, kau tak pernah menganggap 'makan' sebagai _refreshing_. Kau _refreshing_ dengan tidur."

Shikamaru hanya terdiam dan menelan ludahnya saat Naruto sudah seserius ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa berkata-kata lagi?" Naruto mengintimidasi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah, sejak kapan kau sepintar itu, Naruto?"

"Sialan kau! Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi." Naruto memukul meja pelan. "Tak ada orang disini."

"Baik, baik. Aku akan mulai dari awal." Shikamaru memelankan suaranya agar penjaga kedai itu tidak mendengar.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Sa-Sai aahh.. ahh.."

"Hm, terus sebut namaku, cantik."

"Sa-Saiiii... aaahh.. aahh ter-terus.. ahh"

"Ouuh, kau sempit sekali, Ino."

Seorang pria dengan rambut nanasnya membulatkan matanya ketika melihat adegan tersebut di kantor kecil yang terletak di belakang kasir. Adegan tersebut terlihat jelas dari jendela bening yang tertutup gorden pada kantor kecil tersebut. Meski hanya tampak siluet dua orang, Shikamaru cukup yakin apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu. Diatas meja, Ino? Astaga.

"Terkutuk kau, Ino." Gumam Shikamaru. Kelakukan temannya sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana kalau orang lain yang datang untuk membeli bunga? Bisa-bisa bangkrut toko bunga ini karena Ino kedapatan sedang bersetubuh saat menjaga toko.

Sore itu ia berkunjung ke toko bunga Ino yang sudah diturunkan turun temurun oleh keluarga Yamanaka untuk membeli bunga. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala, tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil setangkai bunga. Tak lupa ia balikkan tulisan _"Open"_ menjadi _"Clos_ e" pada papan yang tergantung di depan pintu toko sebelum ia berjalan keluar.

Pada malam hari

" _Shikamaru, bisa ke tokoku sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."_ Suara ino dari dalam telepon.

"Hm, ya. Tunggu 10 menit." Shikamaru memutuskan teleponnya.

Setibanya di rumah Ino, Shikamaru cukup terkejut mendapati pria itu berada di samping Ino. Pria yang tadi sore sedang berhubungan badan dengan Ino.

"Shikamaru. Kenalkan, ini Sai." Ujar Ino.

Shikamaru terdiam, 'Dia mengenalkannya padaku? Ada apa ini?' batinnya.

"Aa, Nara Shikamaru. Senang bertemu denganmu." Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shimura Sai, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Sai membalas tundukan kepalanya juga.

Shikamaru dapat menangkap senyum palsu yang diberikan Sai. Demi apapun, pekerjaan Shikamaru sebagai detektif itu benar-benar ia geluti dengan tekun. Seketika ruangan hening hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dari luar rumah.

"Shikamaru, kurasa.. kau ingat Chouji 'kan?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu, kenapa kau mengenal temanku?" Shikamaru terkejut.

Sai hanya memberi senyum palsunya.

"Ino, apa yang kau perbuat?" tuding Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Hei, hei tenanglah. Tak perlu membawa wanitaku ke dalam masalah ini." Entah sejak kapan Sai sudah berada di depan Ino.

"Wa-wanitamu?" Shikamaru cukup terkejut. "Apa maksud semua ini, Ino?" teriak Shikamaru.

Ino hanya diam dan menunduk, seolah ia tak bisa berkata atau berbuat apapun dan pasrah saja.

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada Chouji, brengsek?!" Shikamaru menatap Sai dengan tajam.

"Heh, dia sudah aku sekap dan sebentar lagi akan aku jadikan makanan anjing-anjingku. Kurasa tubuhnya yang penuh lemak itu akan lezat." ujar Sai santai.

"Apa maumu, HAH?" Shikamaru mencengkram baju Sai. Ia tak mungkin tega melihat teman sepermainannya disakiti.

"Heh, kau cukup pintar." Sai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, untuk mengintimidasi.

Sesaat Shikamaru tidak bergerak, matanya seolah terhipnotis dengan aura tersebut. Namun Shikamaru tersadar akan dirinya yang terjebak dan segera mengaktifkan kemampuan bayangannya untuk mengikat Sai. Shikamaru kemudian melompat mundur dari hadapan Sai. Bayangannya sudah terikat dengan bayangan Sai. Perlahan bayangan itu melilit tubuh Sai. Namun Sai dengan mudah menepisnya dengan kebasan tangan, sehingga Shikamaru yang terpental ke belakang lagi seperti terkena serangan pukulan bayangan itu sendiri.

"Cih, sial." Shikamaru bangkit dan menyeka darah yang muncul dari luka di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah lihat 'kan, kau tidak mampu melawanku, huh?" ujar Sai dengan nada sombong.

"Ino, apa kau sudah bisu?!" Aku berteriak pada Ino yang dimana aku tahu dia pasti bisa mendengarku.

"Hei, diam kau! Jangan berani kau menerikaki wanitaku!" Sai berbalik meneriaki Shikamaru. "Cih, kau kira kau siapa? Kau tak lebih dari salah satu tikus percobaan lab ayahku." Sai menambahkan.

"Ka-kau anak Shimura Danzo?" hal ini baru disadari Shikamaru. Sungguh bodoh ia tak menyangka marganya bahkan sama. Bodoh kau, Shikamaru.

"Ya, ada masalah dengan itu, tikus percobaan?" Sai tersenyum remeh.

Shikamaru sungguh tidak terima dengan ucapan Sai. Sungguh sangat kurang ajar.

"Shikamaru, aku memberimu satu tugas. Kau laksanakan atau temanmu, Chouji, MATI." Ujar Sai final.

Meski Shikamaru tidak senang dengan Sai, tapi Chouji jauh lebih penting, "Katakan apa itu."

"Kau tipu Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau bisa sekalian dengan temannya, Naruto, rubah kuning bodoh itu. Agar ia mengumpulkan seluruh anak percobaan seumuran kalian saat ini. Kemudian bawa mereka semua kemari. Kalau dia tanya untuk apa, katakan aja Shimura Sai akan melakukan pertunjukan. Kau mengerti?"

"Apa setelah itu kau akan membebaskan aku, Ino dan Chouji?" tanya Shikamaru kembali.

"Tentu." Balas Sai dengan seringaian pada bibirnya.

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan."

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru seolah mendapat _jackpot_. Uchiha Sasuke menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya mencari data anak-anak hilang itu. Tentu saja Shikamaru langsung menyetujuinya. Saat ini Shikamaru jauh lebih peduli dengan Ino dan Chouji. Ia akan menjebak Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala cara agar dia, Ino dan Chouji terbebas dari pria berkulit pucat brengsek itu.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Jadi, selama ini kau menipu kami?" Naruto mulai emosi.

"Te-tenang dulu, Naruto. Kau tahu, aku menyesal. Aku merasa bersalah pada kalian. Terutama padamu yang merupakan temanku juga. Harusnya aku meminta bantuan kalian, bukan malah menjebak kalian. Maafkan aku." jelas Shikamaru sambil menunduk. "Dan Sai berkata ia masih memberiku satu kesempatan untuk tugas itu."

Naruto dapat menangkap penyesalan pada mata Shikamaru, "Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan. Dan, Sai memberimu satu kesempatan, bukan?"

"Ya, begitulah." Shikamaru mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu habis makan kita ke rumah Sasuke."

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau menipu kami lagi?"

"Di-dia tak akan membunuhku 'kan kalau tahu semua ini? Dan ini juga sudah pukul satu dini hari." Keraguan muncul dalam diri Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan kau seperti itu? Tenang saja, ada aku." Naruto memberi senyum khasnya.

Hinata merasa beruntung memiliki Naruto yang meski terlihat ceplas ceplos dan tingkahnya yang kadang kekanakan, tapi dia juga mempunyai sisi kepemimpinan yang baik. Temari tersenyum tipis pada Shikamaru dan merasa sangat bangga pada Shikamaru yang berani mengakui kesalahannya. Lagipula ia juga penasaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu.

:::

 **POV: Sasuke**

 _Blam blam blam_

"SA-SU-KE!"

Aku membuka mataku dengan berat, melihat jam dinding, pukul setengah dua subuh.

Sial, siapa yang datang subuh begini? Ah suara itu, Naruto! Apa ada yang penting? Tunggu.. kurasa aku melupakan sesuatu! Oh ya, karena Itachi dan kapten, aku jadi lupa kalau ada pertemuan dengan Shikamaru. Dan aku juga lupa mencari anak-anak lainnya. Sungguh hari yang sial.

Aku segera berjalan, menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu depan

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa, Naruto?!" teriakku.

Dan aku sedikit tersentak ia membawa serta Shikamaru serta satu lagi wanita yang tak ku kenal. Kalau Hinata memang sudah bersama dengannya seperti surat dan perangko.

" _Teme_ , pakai pakaianmu! Apa-apaan kau!" protes Naruto.

Aku menyerngitkan dahiku, "Huh? Aku masih pakai celana." Mataku beralih pada Hinata, "Tolong katakan dia masih normal, Hinata."

"Tentu saja aku normal, sialan kau _teme_. Jadi kami boleh masuk atau tidak?"

Hinata hanya terkikik kecil.

"Masuklah, dan jangan buat keributan. Yang lain sedang tidur. Berdoalah aga-"

"Sasuke, ada apa ribut-ribut?" terlihat Kakashi dengan mata sayunya berjalan turun dari tangga.

"Eh, Kakashi- _sensei_?" wajah Naruto berseri-seri.

Aku terkejut tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah datarku, " _Sensei_?" gumamku.

"eh? Naruto? Kau sudah besar ya! Sewaktu sekolah dasar kau itu bandel sekali, hahaha." Kakashi malah berlari turun dan menghampiri Naruto.

" _Teme_ , kenapa kau tak bilang kau kenal Kakashi- _sensei_?" Naruto menyenggolku

"Kau yang tak bilang kau kenal _tou-san_." Ujarku acuh.

"A-apa? Di-dia ayahmu?" Naruto seolah tak percaya. Bodoh, memangnya dia terlihat mirip denganku? Tentu saja aku lebih tampan, gumamku dalam hati. Ah, maafkan tingkat kepercayaan diriku.

"Bukan, ayah kandung Sakura." balasku.

"Astaga, ternyata dunia ini sempit ya! Aku sangat rindu padamu, _sensei_!" Naruto memeluk Kakashi.

"He-hei, kau sudah besar lho, Naruto." Kakashi masih tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Naruto. Naruto melepas pelukannya dan tetap tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"Ya sudah, kalian duduk terlebih dulu ya. Aku akan mengambil sedikit cemilan." Ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan para tamu.

Kakashi melirik ke arahku, "Sasuke, jangan nodai penglihatan wanita disini dengan tubuhmu, pakai bajumu. Pemandangan indah itu hanya untuk Sakura."

Hah? Apa yang barusan _tou-san_ katakan? Dasar pria tua yang baru saja belajar menyayangi anaknya, aku hanya dapat membalas "Hn." Kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ada apa ribut-ribut di bawah?" Sakura bertanya padaku saat aku baru saja memasuki kamar.

"Tuh, Naruto datang bersama Hinata dan Shikamaru, juga satu lagi wanita tak ku kenal, tapi kelihatannya pacar Shikamaru." Balasku sambil menutup pintu.

"Apa? Shikamaru sudah punya pacar?" Sakura seolah tidak senang.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" aku mengambil baju dan memakainya.

"Dan kau tidak pakai baju tadi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aa, um- apa ada yang salah? Aku masih pakai celana, Sakura." balasku.

"Kau tidak takut pacarnya jatuh cinta padamu? Kalau Hinata aku percaya karena dia sudah milik Naruto."

"Ha-hah? Hahahaha, kau bicara apa Sakura? Hahaha." aku tak dapat menahan tawaku.

Sakura memicingkan matanya padaku, menatapku tak senang.

Aku duduk diatas ranjang dan memeluknya, "Kau tahu, Sakura. Aku hanya mencintaimu, jadi percayalah padaku." Ujarku sambil mencium tengkuknya.

"Ya ya, sudah cepat turun. Apa Itachi- _nii_ terbangun juga?"

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan Itachi dibanding _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ mu?" protesku.

"Ah, hehe. Itachi- _nii_ 'kan sedang sakit. Jadi aku sedikit khawatir saja, tak lebih."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, tenang saja. Lagipula kalau kau seperti ini terus setiap hari kurasa aku akan cepat hamil anakmu, Sasuke- _kun._ " jelas Sakura sambil mengganti gaun malamnya dengan kaos dan celana panjang.

"Hahaha, maaf. Tapi baguslah. _Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ akan senang menjadi kakek dan nenek muda." Tawaku.

Saat menuruni tangga, kami sudah melihat _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ , oh ada juga _nii-san_ berbincang dengan keempat orang itu. Dia terlihat jauh lebih baik dan infusnya juga sudah ia lepas. Shikamaru terlihat menunduk seolah meminta maaf dan.. sepertinya wanita disampingnya itu tidak berbahaya. Ia terlihat mengeluarkan pendapat juga.

"Sasuke, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi, kau janji untuk tidak marah?" Kakashi bersuara.

"Hn, ada apa? _Kaa-san_ hamil lagi?"

"Dasar anak sialan. Shikamaru menipumu, bodoh." Kakashi memicingkan matanya.

"Oh, aku sudah tahu." Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menambah 'bodoh' tapi tak sopan kan berbicara seperti itu?

"Dan kau tidak terjekut sama sekali?"

"Tidak."

"Kan, _sensei._ Sudah ku bilang, _teme_ itu tak asik sama sekali!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau yang tak asik, _dobe_." ujarku malas.

"Ternyata kalian sangat akrab sampai ada panggilan sayang ya.. hm.." Kakasih mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku masih normal!" teriakku dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ah, kalian juga sangat kompak." Itachi menambahkan.

Sungguh aku tak ingin melanjutkan ini, aku diam saja.

"Aa, hehehe. Maaf semua, tapi.. bolehkah aku tahu apa yang kami lewatkan?" sela Sakura.

"Oh, tentu sayang." ujar wanita rambut merah, Ayame. "Tadi mereka membicarakan menantu tampanku."

Baiklah, cukup, aku akan pergi saja. Aku membalikkan badanku perlahan dan melangkah pergi.

"Hei, Sasuke!" teriak Itachi "tolong ambilkan minum lagi ya, sudah habis!"

 _Aniki_ sialan.

 **POV: Sakura**

Banyak orang berkumpul di rumah Sasuke, ehm, atau tepatnya rumah kami. Seketika rumah ini terasa hangat dan nyaman dengan adanya canda dan tawa. Aku dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan _tou-san_ ku, Hinata yang ikut tertawa di sampingnya. Dan aku melihat Shikamaru yang cukup fokus dengan Temari, ia bahkan memperkenalkan Temari dengan bangga. Dan lihat, wajah Temari memerah seperti tomat. Lucu sekali. Kaa-san mendengarkan ocehan Itachi- _nii_ mengenai pengalamannya dan sekarang menggodanya dengan pertanyaannya dengan wanita.

"Sakura," sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, iya. Sini aku bantu." Aku mengambil nampan berisi beberapa gelas dengan jug berisi penuh jus jeruk. Kurasa cukup untuk kami semua, karena mereka terlihat lebih senang berbicara daripada minum.

"Ahhh, ternyata _sensei_ hebat sekali! Aku tak menyangka!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat. Ia baru saja mengetahui kalau senseinya di bangku sekolah dasar itu ternyata kapten dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hahaha, aku hanya mengelola saja. Kalau agen terhebatku, ya dia." Kakashi menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"Ah, _sensei_ belum lihat aku. Makanya _sensei_ mengatakan bahwa dia adalah yang terbaik." Ujar Naruto.

"Diamlah, _usuratonkachi_. Kita tahu siapa yang akan menang." Balas Sasuke.

"Apa katamu? Emangnya siapa? Tentu saja aku kan! hahaha" Naruto tertawa dengan bangganya.

"Tunggu, kalian semua.. punya kekuatan.. juga?" tanya Itachi. Oh sungguh Itachi- _nii_ memang sangat cerdas mencerna sesuatu.

"Ya, brgitulah _nii-san_." Jawabku pada

"Sanking kuatnya, lihatlah rubah ini yang selalu mengecoh tak jelas."

"Haha, aku kan memang kuat, eh-" Naruto tersadar akan sindiran Sasuke, "Sialan kau, _teme_!"

"Hahahaha, hahaha." aku hanya dapat tertawa lepas melihat semua tingkah mereka. Dan saat aku sadar semua orang melirikku, "ops, maaf." Wajahku memerah dan aku menunduk.

 **POV: Normal**

"Sasuke, sebelumnya, aku minta maaf." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku sebenarnya juga ingin menjebakmu tadinya. Jadi jangan dipikirkan lagi." Balas Sasuke.

"Hm, baiklah. Dan ini Temari, pacarku. Dia punya adik yang bisa mengendalikan pasir. Dulu saat ia kecil, ayah Temari sebagai pemimpin di tempat tinggal mereka diancam. Hingga adiknya yang paling kecil diculik dan masuk ke laboratorium itu. Temari sudah meneleponnya dan dia ingin bergabung." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Jadi, dengan ini kita ada 14 orang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Masukkan aku, Sasuke." Kakashi mengangkat tangannya. "Jangan terkejut, aku sudah dengar semua ceritanya dari Naruto dan Shikamaru, juga sedikit dari Hinata."

"Apa? Kau akan bertarung juga? Tidak tidak, aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi, Kakashi!" teriak Ayame tiba-tiba. Kakashi hanya diam dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, 14 saja." Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi- dengarkan ini."

Semua terdiam dan menghadap Kakashi.

"Saat ini semua dari kalian adalah agenku, semua orang diruangan ini, tanpa terkecuali. Aku harap kalian dapat bekerja sama. Dan untuk tim ini, Sasuke adalah ketua kalian. Jelas?"

"Kenapa harus _teme_?" Naruto tidak terima.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya kehidupan dia selama ini, Naruto. Jadi ikuti saja orang berpengalaman, yah. Apa ada yang ditanyakan lagi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bisakah kapten membantuku mencari anak-anak lainnya?"

"Ya. Tenang saja, kalau soal itu. Pekerjaan kalian akan aku susunkan nanti. Selamat datang, kalian resmi menjadi agen dalam organisasiku, hahaha." Tawa Kakashi mengejek.

"Hahaha, selamat-!" Naruto baru saja tertawa namun otak warasnya tiba-tiba bekerja, "Sial, aku seorang yang memecahkan kasus pembunuhan, mengejar pembunuh dan sekarang aku menjadi pembunuh? Apa-apaan ini!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lalu apa bedanya denganku?" ujar Shikamaru dingin.

"Naruto- _kun_ , tenanglah." Hinata mendekati Naruto dan memegang lengannya.

"Kalian ini, hadeh. Aku 'kan belum memberi kalian tugas. Tidak mungkin semua orang membunuh 'kan?" Kakashi berkomentar sambil menggeleng. Dia harus segera menentukan pekerjaan mereka secepat mungkin.

"Itachi, aku rasa kau sudah terbiasa untuk ini, bukan begitu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, tenang saja. Serahkan padaku." Jawab Itachi.

"Dan Sasuke, aku harus mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga Sakura. Dan ya, tugasmu sama dengan Itachi, kurasa kau tahu apa bukan?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke.

" _Tou-san_ , aku sudah bisa sendiri! _Tou-san_ sudah tahu kan apa kekuatanku?" Sakura ingin mandiri.

"Ya tapi tetap saja, ayah dan ibumu ini khawatir dan juga tak ingin kehilangan kamu lagi, Sakura. Jadi kau ikut saja dengan Sasuke."

"Baiklah, _tou-san_." balas Sakura.

"Naruto dan Shikamaru. Kalian bertugas memberi informasi padaku. Hanya kalian yang dapat aku andalkan untuk berhubungan dengan polisi."

" _Mendokusei_ , baiklah. Kapten." Balas Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Kakashi menangguk

"Haaa, hancur sudah reputasi jujurku. Baiklah, baiklah, _sensei_." Naruto memasang muka malasnya.

"Hihi, kau berlebihan, Naruto- _kun._ " ujar Hinata berusaha menenangkan pacarnya yang sejak tadi tidak karuan.

"Hinata, tadi kau bilang margamu Hyuuga 'kan? Klan kelas atas. Baiklah, aku minta tolong carikan dua anak, satu yang bermain anjing dan satu lagi yang dapat mengeluarkan serangga. Kerahkan saja anak buahmu." jelas Kakashi.

"Baik, akan segera aku laksanakan."

"Temari. Mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya kau juga anak dari klan atas. Hm, aku minta tolong untuk mencari anak yang bermain dengan barbel dan benda tajam itu. Seret saja mereka kalau tak mau ikut, haha." Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Baik, kapten. Tenang saja." Temari mengangguk.

"Baiklah, dengan ini. Semua sudah jelas akan tugas masing-masing 'kan? Itachi dan Sasuke tinggal tunggu penyerangan. Sedangkan yang lain kerjakan mulai siang ini."

"Baik, kapten." Ujar mereka serentak.

Ayame tersenyum hangat memandang Kakashi dan semua orang dalam ruangan. Ia merasakan kehangatan keluarga saat ini. Merasa bahwa kehadiran Sakura, Sasuke dan semua anak-anak ini memang sangat menyenangkan. Meski ia sendiri sudah berumur 28 tahun. Ah rasanya jadi ingin menambah anggota keluarga lagi, batin Ayame.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai hai minna-san, aduh maaf telat update.  
Belakangan ini agak sulit untuk mengetik karena mata capek juga mengerjakan hobi lain, yaitu main game, hahaha

Dan juga author masih galau dengan beberapa masalah di _real life._

Maafkan author yak, sebagai gantinya author buat chapter ini cukup panjang. Atau masih kurang? hehe

 _Balasan review:_

 _Hoshi Riri: wkwk, iya jahat ya. tapi ternyata dia itu terpaksa lho. Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _wowwohgeegeee: yap, ini sudah lanjut._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _hanazono yuri: ini sudah lanjut lhoo hehe._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _sarahachi: eh tebakannya bener, Sasuke udah tau wkwk. iya Shady juga baca fic author-author lain dan semuanya sangat menginspirasi. Terimakasih Sara-chan (boleh panggil begitu?) sudah mengikuti fic-fic saya sampai sejauh ini._ _Terima kasih juga sudah read dan review :D_

Thanks dukungannya semua. Author tidak dapat berjanji menyelesaikan chapter depan dengan cepat, tapi akan author usahakan ya.

Author akan sangat menghargai seluruh tanggapan pembawa dengan mengisi kolom review, terima kasih :D

Sincerely,

Shady.


End file.
